After Glow
by Jaden Ink
Summary: FULL SUMMARY IN PROFILE: Bella & Edward are meant to be, But Zaden has the power to change her life for better,& worse. What happens when two vampires fight for Who they want, & how far are they willing to go to get Her? PLEAS READ SEQUEL COMMING SOON!
1. PREFACE

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

i do own the Sharp's

* * *

PREVIEW!!!!

* * *

ZPOV

I took Bella's warm hand in mine and led her to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Is this what you want?"

She nodded silently as she gripped the bed sheets. I felt her heart beat start to increase dramatically that made me want to stop everything. But when I looked in her beautiful eyes I saw nothing but determination.

I grazed the crook of her neck with my fingers as I drew back her locks. When my lips were just inches from her beautiful skin she broke the silence.

"When you change me what will you keep? What's good enough to keep" I looked at her with tenderness "Everything Bella, everything" a smile brushed onto her face and she tilted her head to the side. I gently kissed her neck once before sinking my teeth into her. All I kept thinking, is how I wanted everything, I wanted Bella forever.

* * *

EPOV

"You can't be one of us can you" I asked stroking her warm rosy cheek. She closed her chocolate eyes and placed her tiny hand on top of mine. When she opened her eyes, topaz over took the chocolate as she breathed in. A hint of desire and longing in her eyes, she dragged her hand from mine, which was resting on her cheek, until her hand was around my neck.

"I can." She whispered pulling my face towards her lips in a moment of pure bliss


	2. GoodBye Sun

BPOV

"_Mom I will be fine, don't worry. Just have a good time with Phil in Jacksonville." I tugged on my mother Renee's sleeve in a reassuring gesture and I could tell that it wasn't working. She looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears that she was fighting._

_I pulled her into a hug and clung to her shutting my eyes to fight back tears. I had my luggage and my ticket in hand, and yet mom was still protesting._

"_Can't you just come with us? You don't have to go!" she sobbed into my shoulder._

_Over the intercom, a voice announced that the flight to Port Angles was now boarding. We said our final goodbyes and I made the long walk to the boarding dock._

The memory flooded through my mind as Charlie and I started the drive to Forks. I sat in silence as Charlie chatted away excitedly about the house and the school and how happy he was that I was coming to live with him.

I laid my head against the cool window and gazed out at the scenery passing by. I looked up at the passing dark clouds as raindrops started to fall in buckets onto the windshield. Good bye sun.


	3. Meeting Zaden Sharp

The weekend passed by really fast. All that took up my time was unpacking, cleaning, and making dinner for Charlie and me. After every meal, his mood tended to raise a few notches, but I guess that's normal considering that he had been eating out of pizza boxes and take out containers for years.

The alarm went of and I groggily opened my eyes to reveal a dark bedroom. I groaned in protest as I turned off my alarm and looked out my window. The sky was dark and the rain was still pouring. I was so happy that Charlie bought me a truck. It would have been hell to walk to school in the rain.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a change of clothes and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and I looked at my face in the mirror. I had dark panda circles under my eye. I hadn't been able to sleep all weekend. The rain hitting the roof kept me up. I turned on the tap and made the water as hot as I would stand. The steady stream of watery goodness woke me up as I washed my hair in my Strawberry scented shampoo. I grabbed a bottle of my new body wash. It smelt like freesia and sugar cane. The hot stream turned to cool and I reluctantly got out of the shower. I dried myself off and dressed in a pair of not too snug jeans, a blue t-shirt and a white zipped up hoodie. I quickly towel dried my hair and brushed it straight. It was the first day, but I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I added a little bit of mascara to my top and bottom eyelashes to open my eyes more.

When I was done I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Why even try." I mumbled to myself. I opened the door and the cool air made me shiver.

"Bye Charlie!" I yelled not knowing where he was. When I reached the kitchen to grab a glass of juice there was a note on the fridge.

_Good morning Bella. I left to work already. _

_There is money by the door, buy your lunch. _

_I'll be home at 5:30. I'm looking forward to dinner!_

_Charlie._

I smiled slightly and headed for the door. Sure enough there was ten dollar's waiting for me. I grabbed my coat and key's and ran to my truck. By the time I reached the shelter that was my truck I was drenched. I stuck the key in the ignition and sat there till the cab was filled with warm air, then I made the 5-minute drive.

I pulled into the parking lot in front of the school. It was pretty much packed except for one stall beside a Yellow 2006 Chevy Cobalt SS/SC. I was nothing but shocked that a car as nice as that was found in this little town.

I parked as far away from the Cobalt as possible, afraid to scar its perfect exterior in anyway. After a few moments of gawking at my dream car, the bell sounded so I had to rush to the office.

"Late on the first day, great." I mumbled walking through the doors when I heard a musical laughter come from behind me. I turned around no one was there.

After getting my schedule, locker number, combination, school map, and pink slip for my teachers to sign, I arrived at my locker. Quickly but neatly I arranged the books I didn't need and stuffed away my coat.

It took me a while but I managed to find my first class. I walked through the door and instantly regretted being late because all eye were glued on me. I could feel a blush coming on so I took a deep calming breath to suppress my embarrassment and walked towards the teacher to give her the slip.

"Isabella Swan," read the teacher as a quiet murmur wisped its way amongst the students. "Chief Swan's little girl! Charlie told me you were coming." The teacher beamed as he shook my hand. A giggle spread through the class making me gulp.

The teacher ushered me to a seat in the corner beside a girl whose name I learned was Jessica. She was very nice, but I could tell by her voice that it was semi forced, but I pushed it aside and acted just as friendly.

Physics went by very quickly. And before I knew it I was standing in front of my biology teacher. He signed my slip silently and gave me a desk second from the back and to the left. I sat on the side away from the counters. If I had an accident I would rather not fall head first into the counter or a bunch of beakers.

The seat beside me was empty but not for long. Shortly after sitting, a baby cute boy with blond, perfectly arrayed, spiked hair sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He said with a smile, shoving his hand in my face. I took it and shook it.

Mike kept up the conversation for about ten minutes asking me questions about Phoenix and my old school, until he noticed some one walk through the door.

"I will see you at lunch Bella." Mike said, his voice suddenly painted with a hint of sadness and jealousy I noticed the chair beside me being shifted and I looked up to see a beautiful boy.

His hair was jet black and it fell messily over his beautiful topaz eyes. They were unlike I had ever seen. Captivating, mesmerizing. His eyes showed that he had some Asian in him, and his skin was unbelievably pale and flawless. His nose was tiny, but not too small. It fit him perfectly. His jawbone was very pronounced and his neck was beautiful. Not too slender, and his Adams apple was noticeable and made him even more appealing. Around his neck was a simple silver chain. He was wearing a tight gray t-shirt, which showed his sculpted chest a little and jeans. Around his wrist was a silver bracelet. It was beautiful in it's simplicity, but contrasted greatly with his perfectness.

He sat down and gazed at me from the side. Just then had I realized that I had been staring at him intently for, god knows how long. The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly to reveal a small grin that took my breath away. I felt red, creep up my neck and make home on my cheeks. As soon as the blush settled, a blank expression fell over his features and his jaw tightened and fist's clenched. His eyes showed anger and fear. It startled me so I whipped my head to my hands in my lap and allowed my hair to create a curtain between me, and the beautiful creature sharing my table.

I snuck a peak at him and his expression was the same. I don't know what I did, but his expression made me want to run. The class dragged on ever so slowly that when the bell rang for lunch, my stiff shoulders relaxed ad the boy shot out of his seat and darted at the door.

"What did you do to piss off Zaden Sharp?" Mike asked stepping behind me, a little too close for my liking.

"Staring at him, didn't you see Mike?" said a blond girl stepping up to mike; my throat tightened. Not only did she see, she also made fun of me for it.

"Lauren!" Mike warned "Never mind Bella its lunch anyways." I nodded meekly as I heard Lauren snickered but followed us to the lunch room.


	4. Meeting the Sharp's

"Bella!" shouted Jessica, waving at Mike, Lauren and I to join her at her table. I sat down beside her at the edge of the table; Lauren sat at the other end with a boy that had introduced him self as Tyler, and Mike sat on the other side of her. She started talking about some gossip, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at the group in the corner.

Sitting there was Zaden Sharp, and a group of 4 equally, amazingly beautiful people. There were three boys and one girl sitting with Zaden. The girl was beautiful; her hair was a dark brown. And it fell just below the shoulders. Her bangs started from near the middle of her head and fell forward stopping just below her eyebrows. She was about my height and she was sitting beside Zaden. The boy on her other side was blonde and was really built his features were larger but looked perfect on him. His hair was longish and flipped out at the ends. The two other boys looked like identical twins both had brown hair that was spiked all over and one wore thick rim black glasses. There features were sharp and angular but still were smooth.

After a while two other girls walked over to the table. They were taller about 5'8 they both had blonde hair and looked similar. There long hair was all one length but one had big bouncy curls. The other was bone straight.

Jessica noticed me looking at them and started to giggle.

"Hot aren't they?" she said with a smile. I nodded slowly and pulled my eyes away from them to look at her.

"Who are they?" I asked under my breath careful as to not draw attention from the group surrounding us.

"They are the Sharp's." she announced as if just saying there last name explained them in great detail.

"The twin boys are Adrian, and Tory. The two blondes are sisters Autumn and Dusk. The big one is Skyler and the girl beside him is Raina. Then there is Zaden." She said his name with anger yet desire. Then she continued.

"They all Live together with their dad Warren, and there mom Lily. Autumn and dusk are their biological children, Adrian, Tory, and Skyler are just staying with them. Raina and Zaden were adopted."

"Wow…" I gawked "Big family."

"Yea and the best part is they are all with each other." I gave her a quizzical look to tell her to continue which she did without hesitation. I could tell that she's one who enjoyed gossip.

"Adrian and Dusk are together, Tory and Autumn are together, and Skyler and Raina are together."

"What about Zaden?" I asked. But Jessica seemed to think my question implied something, which she worked off of.

"He has never dated anyone as long as I've known him. Must not think any girl here is good for him." after a pause she added slyly "until now."

"What?" I asked her with a quizzical look on my face

"He's been staring at you all lunch!" she exclaimed. Her voice showed excitement and a little jealousy. My eyes widened in fear as I peaked at Zaden from the corner of my eye. Sure enough his eyes locked with mine causing a blush to flush my face. As soon as I felt the heat Zaden tensed up again. Raina looked over to him and after a few seconds of her staring at him he nodded his head and relaxed. It was as if she said something to him but I hadn't seen her lips move at all.

The lunch bell rang and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything. My stomach growled but I ignored it I would be fine. Mike walked with my to my locker so I could get my books for next class. Then he walked me to English.

I walked into class and handed the slip to the teacher to sign and then he told me to sit by a girl in the back I looked up to see Raina smiling big and waving at me. I walked over shyly and sat down. Her eyes were the same color as Zaden's._ I thought they were adopted. Maybe its just contacts. _I thought sitting down. Raina out of nowhere pulled me into a hug that was awkward for me and it made me blush. And as soon as I did she stiffened up and pulled away from me to look at my face.

"Oh." She said flatly, her face was a twister of emotions that I couldn't pick out and then she smiled and happiness swept over her face

"Bella right? I'm Raina!" she exclaimed. Her features resembled a little child that just opened her Christmas peasants. Hi I smiled back.

The teacher had us work in groups of two to write the cheesiest rhyming poem that we could.

"What should our poem be about?" I asked her breaking her out of momentary daze she was in. she looked at me and took a deep breath. Her eyes lit up as she answered.

"Strawberry shampoo!" I looked at her strangely and a little wave of shock flashed quickly across her face; so quickly that I almost missed.

"I can smell your hair from here." She said shyly I laughed and got out paper.

"Okay start it off." I told her after a second or too of thinking she answered.

"Roses are red Violets are Blue," she looked at me giving me a I'm stuck please help me look that made me giggle.

"Oh how I love Strawberry shampoo." I added smiling brightly as Raina clutched her sides holding back giggles.

When we finished our poem and handed it in we still hade 15 minutes of class left so we just talked about a bunch of random things.

"I heard Zaden gave you a little bit of a scare in biology." Raina mentions looking up at me through her lashes. I nodded and bowed my head.

"I think I offended him by looking at him. He seemed angry at me" A blush crept up on my face and I thought I head Raina gulp.

"Trust me you didn't offend him and he's not at all angry, completely the obvious actually." She said, her voice reeking with deviousness.

Her tiny hand brushed a strand of hair away from my rosy cheeks. The coldness of her hand made me look up at her.

"Amazing, you're so pale yet when your blush your cheeks become like a tomato!" Raina started giggling and so did I.


	5. Silent Plans

Gym passed by quickly. I was glad that I hadn't gotten a gym strip yet because the teacher made the class run laps all class. It was a little awkward when Mike 'forgot' his gym strip and kept me company.

I left the school and headed to my truck to find Raina leaning on the door. The Cobalt was gone and there were very few vehicles left in the parking lot.

"Hey." I said walking to the driver's side. Raina just looked up at me with a bashful expression on her face; her eyes wide and sparkling.

"My ride left without me. Mind giving me a ride?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile, as I unlocked the door. I just got into the seat to see Raina already had her seatbelt on.

I stuck the key in the ignition and my truck roared to life. We were silent for most of the ride. Raina was just sitting there staring off. After about three minute's her face grew with a mixture of excitement, and contemplation; out of nowhere she bursted out giggling.

"What?" I asked her head whipped in my direction like she for got I was there, and then a delicate smile played on her lips.

"Oh nothing." She said not trying to sound convincing. She saw the skepticism in my eyes and her smile grew larger.

We reached her house and it was a huge Victorian style mansion with a wrap around porch. It looked spooky yet serene. Be side it, quite a way's away, was another Victorian style mansion, even more beautiful then Raina's

"Who lives there?" I asked unable to pry my eyes off of the amazing architecture.

"Our cousins the Cullen's. They come back every once and a while. Right now they are living in Alaska." I merely nodded my head slightly to her explanation.

"Hey Bella can you do me a favor?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"If it's possible I will try my best." She chuckled at the determination in my voice and I laughed along with her.

"Well, its going to be sunny tomorrow and me and my family will be going-" she paused "camping. And I don't want to fall behind on school so could you bring by some homework for me?"

"For sure!"

"Great! Stop by around-" she paused and stared off, her face looked like it was having an intense conversation or listening to some exact instructions "four." She finished. Before she ran to her house.

I pushed the car in reverse and as I turned I saw Zaden standing in the trees. His eyes locked with mine in the rearview mirror before my foot involuntarily pressed down on the accelerator.

* * *

I got home and took out some hamburger meat, and vegetables. I decided on making spaghetti, and then tomorrow we would have Sloppy Joes with the leftovers.

Just as I added the garlic Charlie walked through the door.

"Bells?" Charlie hollered. He sounded tired.

"In the kitchen dad!" I called black as I reached for the plates and silverware.

By the time his heavy feet dragged him to the table his food was dished up and ready for him. He muttered a thank you and ate in silence. I could tell he had a rough day so I didn't press him about it. I just told him that I had homework to do and made my way to my bedroom.

* * *

I woke up to a cold breeze. I opened my eye's groggily and looked at the clock

3:42 am

I looked around my room to see my window open, curtain's blowing fiercely in the wind. I looked at it and then glanced around my room again. I could have sworn that it was shut.

I got up and tiptoed over to the window, shuddering from the wind, I felt goose bumps overtake my skin as I pulled the window closed. Quickly I jumped back into the warmth of my bed and looked down at my wrist.

_Raina-4-homework_ was scribbled in messy black ink. And before I knew it my eyes drifted shut and I was over came with a restless, dreamfilled sleep.


	6. Bella's a Brithday What?

RPOV

"Tory, are you sure that's what you saw? You have to be certain or she might get hurt." Even though I was heeding caution, I couldn't help but be filled with happiness. This was what I've been waiting for.

"Trust." Tory said flipping a page of his book, his voice carried a splash of faked disappointment

"Does Zaden know?"

"No."

"Good. Tomorrow's his birthday and I'm a hundred percent sure he's going to like what he gets!"

* * *

BPOV

"Raina?" I called into the trees it was dark beyond them and silent; but yet I wandered. Hugging a stash of books to my chest I walked tripping over twigs and rocks until I tumbled to the ground scraping my elbow. I cried out in pain when I heard Many growls behind me when I turned I saw 9 pairs of golden eyes gleaming with hunger. Then darkness over came me.

I woke up in a bit of a cold sweat. My heart was beating erratically, I knew I had a nightmare, but I couldn't remember it at all. I looked at my clock, which read 5:56.

I got up grabbing a pair of dark gray sweat pant's and a sweater, and my bag of toiletries had a nice long shower.

The day passed by in a blur. I didn't pay real attention to anything anyone said to me. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. I couldn't remember a thing about it but it stuck in my mind sending shock waves of multiple emotions through me.

* * *

When school finished i left quickly. I reached the Sharp's house and got out of my truck. There was a BMW and a Mercedes parked beside the Cobalt. Good, there home. I walked up the steps towards the door to see a piece of paper stuck to the door.

_Bella were out back in the follow the path and you'll find us._

_Raina_

Us? I didn't think much of it. I followed the path, which was leading into the trees. As soon as I stepped into the forest, the same wave of emotions that shocked through me all day hit me again sending a shiver down my spine. I kept going though.

"Raina?" I called into the trees it was dark beyond them and silent. Hugging a stash of books to my chest I walked tripping over twigs and rocks until I tumbled to the ground scraping my elbow. I cried out in pain when I heard growls behind me when I turned I saw 9 pairs of golden eyes gleaming with hunger.

The hunger in the eyes was over came with restriction and then calm; all but one.

The eye lunged forward and my hands flew out in front of me to stop whatever was coming. I never felt the impact.

Peaking through my hands I saw a figure standing before me protectively while shadows were restraining the hungry creature. My protector crouched down and a snarl irrupted from his chest. All went quiet. He turned around to face me and looked into my eyes.

"Bella are you alright?" I took in a breath to answer but when I did the smell of blood wafted in my face. My stomach lurched then all went dark.

* * *

ZPOV

Most of my family had finished feeding except for Tory. We were by the river rinsing off our faces when a voice called out. The sweet melody, tickling my ears.

"Raina!" if it were possible, more color would have drained from my face as I turned my head in Raina's direction. She had a clever grin set.

"You didn't! How could you be so careless? We are hunting!" I growled, anger spreading through me like a wild fire, mixed with a little fear.

"No, Tory is hunting. We better find him before he finds her." She winked as panic took over. I took off in the direction of Bella's voice. How could Raina do this? Bella could get hurt or even worse killed.

I heard a holler of pain when I reached the path; my family on my trail. I stopped when Bella came in sight. A delicious scent danced around me, the aroma creating hunger and lust. I heard a growl erupt from Tory's chest and it snapped me out of my blissful sent smelling daze. Tory dashed at her but I was faster. I reached Bella and took a protective stance crouching down. I snarled viciously at Tory who halted in his tracks and his face of hunger was replaced with pride.

All was silent, no breathing was heard. I turned around to face Bella scared because I couldn't hear her breath in which for any human would be gasping out in fear. I looked into her eyes. There was not fear, just confusion, wonder, and awe.

"Bells are you alright?" I asked. At the sound of my voice she took in a breath to answer but when she did, her eyes flickered to her elbow for a millisecond. I could hear her stomach turning like she was going to throw up. When I went to reach out to her, her eye's rolled back and she passed out on the floor.

I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around her bloody elbow. Holding my breath the entire time. Gently I cradled her in my arms and I walked towards my family and on impulse held her closer to me when I passed them. Raina and Tory were smirking.

_Happy Birthday Zaden!_

Snickered Raina in her mind.

_What the HELL IS GOING ON?_

I retorted pushing past my coven heading towards the house.

_I will tell you while Bella gets stitched up._

I felt confusion over come my features when Lily my mother ran beside me.

"She'll need stitches, ill run ahead and get everything ready."

I shot a look at Tory who was smiling triumphantly. Raina could communicate with people through her thoughts but couldn't see the future. I shot a glare at Tory who snickered

_HE SAW THIS? You both PLANNED this?! _I shouted at Raina who only smirked and took off after Lily, and the rest of my family followed.

I looked down at the beautiful fragile being in my arms. Her fate was now set. She was part of this. Unfortunate for her; she would be happier not involved. But in the back of my mind, as I smiled down at her heart shaped face, all I could think of was lucky me.


	7. Stitches

**(A/N- i relize its a bit rushed but i really want to get through the introductions and get to the part where the cullens come. id really appreciate any critisizm good or bad )**

BPOV

I felt my body wake, but I didn't open my eyes I just laid there listening to the silence that was almost unbearable. I lifted my arm to my eye to rub away my tiredness but when I did, searing pain shot through my elbow. A painful gasp escaped my lips as my hand flew to the source of the pain.

But instead, my hand collided with something ice cold. I opened my eyes to see that a large pale beautiful hand was holding my own. My eyes traveled up the arm it was attached to, only to be greeted by a beautiful face; black waves of bangs falling, just slightly brushing my forehead.

"You can't touch it, it could get infected." Said the soft voice. I glanced at my elbow to see a large cut that extended from my inner arm to the middle of my elbow. There were quite a few stitches and a few pieced of butterfly stitches in-between. I looked back to the eyes only to realize that the face was inches from mine, hovering over me while I was lying on a big cushy bed.

Blood rushed to my face, and something flashed through his eyes and then he pulled back. I realized where I was and in that instant, and I shot up staring at him intently.

"Th-that boy was…. And you were…. And Raina… You w-were…" I stammered on getting flustered. Incoherent memories were flooding back. I was seeing blood, and hearing the growling and seeing the hunger. My hand flew to my head where I felt a headache coming on but again the pain in my elbow hindered me and I let out a small cry.

Zaden didn't say anything. He just placed his cool hand on my forearm and leaned his head down to my wound and blew. The cool air escaped from his lips soothing the pain, and I relaxed.

I was staring at him absorbedly, a million and one thoughts racing through my head during the silence. When his eyes met mine I was the first to speak.

"What are you?" I stared at him with amazement, he wasn't human, and he wasn't normal. He was something unbelievable.

For a second his eye's flashed pain and sadness but then flickered to the door like he heard something.

"Come on you need to meet everyone else before you start asking questions."

I went to stand up but Zaden wrapped an arm around my waist and cradled me in his arms. It felt like a second had passed literally and we were downstairs; Zaden placing me gently on the couch. Him carrying me seemed effortless to him.

_Okay so, strong, flawless, cold, growls. What sort of being does or has these features?_

I looked around the room it was big and I was left alone on the couch while nine pairs of eyes, two pairs that were newer to me, were staring at me curiously. I felt a blush coming on so I coughed awkwardly hoping that some one would talk. I could hear very faint whispering sounds but couldn't make out anything. The family was looking at each other urging one another to speak up.

I ended up breaking the silence, but not with questions. I remembered something.

"Charlie!" I gasped standing up and looking franticly for a clock.

"It's alright, I-" paused the beautiful woman momentarily. "Persuaded him into letting you stay here for the weekend."

"I don't know- I- its j-just that," I couldn't coherently wrap my head around the process of speaking intelligently. I heard a familiar giggle as Raina wrapped me into a hug.

"I bet you have a lot of question's so it's best if you stay here for now." How the hell could that woman talk Charlie into letting me stay with some family that I've only known since yesterday? That's not the Charlie I know. Though, my curiosity pushed me back down on the couch ready to hear an explanation. I nodded my head meekly and asked the same question I did earlier.

"What are you?"


	8. Memories

**A/N: now I know this seems rushed and I skipped a long time but I needed to get to the point where Sharps and Bella are close and the Cullen's soon to be arrival so don't get angry. : P**

SIX MONTHS LATER-MAY

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of rain pouring against my window. I groggily opend my eyes just to be greeted by a dark room. I glanced at my clock. 10:23 am. It was dark! After a week of sunny days darkness came which meant the Sharp's would be back from hunting.

All of the sleepiness disappeared by this thought and I rushed off to the bathroom with my bag of toiletries and some clothes.

I turned on the water as hot as I could stand and washed my self with strawberry shampoo and freesia with sugar cane body wash. I sighed as the beautiful fragrances filled the bathroom. Once the conditioner was rinsed out, I jumped out of the shower. The heat made me dizzy and disoriented, I stepped forward warily to grab hold of the sink to steady me but I slipped on a puddle of water.

My head came into contact with the sink and I tumbled to the ground. I clutched my head and whimpered rubbing the now throbbing goose egg on my forehead. Raina and Zaden were going to be angry. Since they went camping, from Monday to this Saturday morning I had managed to burn my hand on the oven, tripping and tumbling over the rug, which gave me very painful rug burns on both my knees, fall down the stairs, and stub my toe on the corner of my bead.

Needless to say I was a lost cause.

Once I managed to successfully groom my self I made my way slowly down the stairs as to avoid any more accidents. I was doing well so I rushed into the kitchen only to trip over air and knock over a chair.

"Bella?" shouted Charlie from the living room

"Ouch! Yea Dad?" he came in with an annoyed look on his face that only deepened when he saw the already black and blue welt on my forehead.

"I have no idea how your still breathing with all the trouble you get yourself in but whatever angles watching over you I'm thankful."

I smiled meekly and just as I opened my mouth Charlie interrupted me.

"Going to the Sharp's? They should be back today right?"

Ever since six months ago when I found out there secret I have been inseparable. Raina and Zaden were my best friends. I still remember that day perfectly...

* * *

_"What are you?" the eldest male stepped forward. He had blonde hair that went just below his ear at the back and his bangs game forward over his forehead just above his eyelids._

_"We are vampire's Bella." I wasn't scared surprisingly I just wondered on how I was still alive, how they managed to go to my school with so many humans. I laughed lightly that it made them stiffen. They thought I had cracked. But in reality I was laughing because only I could manage to get my self in the weirdest situations._

_Autumn stepped forward, her wave of curls drawing attention to her face. Something flashed through her eyes that made my pulse race._

_"Were not kidding." She said her voice flat but menacing. Without my consent, my brain moved my hands so they were covering my neck._

_"That won't save you Isabella. Vampires are fast, strong, invincible." She stepped closer so I was looking up at her as she placed her icy hands on top of mine to pry them effortlessly from my neck. I heard laughter from beside me and it was Dusk, she flipped her long hair and stared at me with the same look as her sister was._

_A loud growl filled the room and if it was even possible, color drained from Autumn's already snow-white face. She stepped back and turned to my left Zaden, who wasn't there before, was now. He extended his arm across my waist and yanked me behind him. Autumn was glaring daggers at Zaden. When Dusk appeared at Autumn's side, chin tilted high in an attempt to seem intimidating._

_"Cool it Autumn or I swear," said Raina darkly stepping towards the crowd that was forming slowly in front of me._

_"SHUT IT RAINA!" spat Autumn "it's your fault she's here, that she knows anything! And you," she turned to Tory "you helped her!"_

_Tory took a step forward and reached to Autumn_

_"Don't touch me!" she screamed_

_"Baby, don't be like this." Tory started but Autumn cut him off_

_"Don't even I'm mad at you Tory."_

_Just then had I realized that lightning and thunder were shaking the foundations of the Victorian. You could hear the howling of the wind. Another crack of thunder sounded and it made me jump._

_"Look at that." Dusk spoke up, "She can't even take a little thunderstorm, what a pathetic human. Autumn you better calm down and stop the storm or this poor insignificant being might just die of a heart attack."_

_A snarl irrupted from Zaden again as he shoved Dusk back hard._

_"Watch what you say Dusk!" he fumed just as a fist came flying and hit Zaden in the side of the face hard I heard a crack as Zaden flew. When he looked back at his attacker, a small cut on his lip was leaking a silvery liquid with a red tint to it. He wiped it with the back of his hands and I saw the cut close and disappear before my very eyes._

_I stood there, wide eyed until a booming voice snapped me back to attention._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH DUSK, ZADEN!" Adrian barked, "I won't be so gentle next time."_

_I started laughing and clutching my sides. The whole group stopped. All the emotions in their face were drained till only confusion was left. I felt a breeze and Raina and Lily were beside me_

_"Bella? Are you all right? Oh my God she's cracked Lily!"_

_I slowed my laughter to a giggle and spoke up._

_"You call that gentle? That was the hardest punch I ever seen!" I wiped away a few stray tears that escaped the corners of my eyes._

_It took a while for the room to calm as we all sat down. I sat in the middle of the couch with Zaden and Raina on both sides. While the eldest male who told me his name was Warren, told me the story of their existence._

_"Nearly 400 ago Lily and I were standing at the alter on our wedding day. A Coven of vampires stormed our wedding and started to kill all of our guests. Lily got bit but we got away. We hid in a barn near by when Lily started to scream about a fire as she clawed at her leg. I was trying to calm her down when some one came through the doors. With unimaginable speed he appeared in front of us bending down._

_"My Lily continued to scream as the man told us his name was Carslie Cullen. He told me that it was too late she was going to become a vampire but since the bite was on her leg it would take longer for the change to occur and there fore more pain for her. I allowed him to bite her again. And I also begged him to bite me. Whatever my Lily was I didn't care I wanted to be with her. So he did. After our change we woke up in a house. Carslie was there and he explained everything and how he hoped we would be vegetarians to. So he taught us his way of life. Vegetarian vampire's Bella, don't drink human blood only animal. Though there is time's when we could slip I like to think that my family and I are fully capable of handling our cravings._

_"We changed all of what we like to call our children when they were all at a near death experience. Except for Autumn and Tory. They asked to be changed with there siblings. Dusk and Adrian had a disease contracted in the late 1800's. There parents had died from the same disease so all Autumn and Tory had was there siblings. A gang in London attacked Skyler in the 1900's. His injuries were too severe so I changed him. Zaden fell of a bridge into the river. When I found him he was already dead but I bit him anyways just out of hope. Luckily the change worked. It took a lot longer for him. When he changed; he didn't remember anything about his past. Not even his name._

_"Raina was the newest to be changed about 60 years ago. We were hunting and she was badly mauled by a bear. Skyler managed to keep his blood lust away. How? It's a miracle. But he changed her before bringing her home."_

_My jaw hung open as I searched the sharp's faces. Looking for one of them to crack a smile saying that all this was just a joke but that never happened. Suddenly out of nowhere something came to me._

_I turned to Autumn who sat on a love seat facing away from Tory arms crossed across her perfect torso. Even with a scowl her face looked beautiful._

_"You made the thunderstorm?" I stared at her my eyes bright with wonder and admiration. For a moment her face looked shocked, but that was soon replaced with a smug look played across her face._

_"We all have a gift Bella." Raina said averting my gaze from Autumn_

_I looked at everyone and Skyler let out a chuckle_

_"I bet she wants a demonstration!"_

_"Ill go first!" Raina beamed "Bella I can speak to people through their minds here listen." Raina paused and silence filled the room we sat there staring at each other. Her brow furrowed and her lips pouted. Her face looked stressed._

_"I don't hear anything." I said glancing at everyone who had a quizzical look plastered on their perfect faces. Lily brushed a hand through her beautiful black hair as she got up and walked over to Raina._

_"It's not working!" Raina's voice held panic and frustration._

_"Here talk with me Raina." Said Lily her voice calm and understanding._

_**What's wrong with me why can't she hear me Lily?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_"Well it's working." Chatter enveloped the room_

_"Let me try something." Lily started she looked at Raina, I guess talking through their minds again._

_"No not me use Zaden!" a devilish smile danced across Raina's lips. I pouted in confusion as Zaden looked between Raina and Lily franticly._

_"Bella," I looked into her eyes and listened carefully to her words._

_"I would like you to kiss Zaden." Her voice changed in tone and it created a humming noise into my ear. Then I felt red cloak my porcelain skin._

_"NO! I don't know him how can I just kiss him!" I could feel Zaden's body go tense._

_"Lily!" he said his voice short of a growl. Afraid of being to stern with his mother._

_"Zaden I would like you to kiss Skyler." I could feel laughter building up in my throat when I looked at Zaden his eyes glazed over as he stood walking to Skyler._

_"LILY!" Skyler held his hands out in front of him as Zaden moved towards Skyler. Lily called off the command and Zaden shook his head and then turned to glare at Lily._

_"Hmm just as I thought." I looked at everyone as they nodded in agreement._

_"Could somebody please tell my what's going on?" I said my voice cracking a little as they all stared at me like I was a mutated lab rat._

_"You are unsusceptible to our powers. You are a very special being Isabella Swan." Lily said plainly._

_"Well then how come Tory saw her future?" Raina shot looking disappointed._

_"I believe Bella's mind is like a safe, and she wont let anyone in. Tory's power has nothing to do with the mind. So Zaden's powers shouldn't work. Zaden you should try."_

_Zaden turned to me and looked into my eyes. I saw something flicker in his eyes and then I smelt it._

_"Do you guys smell smoke?" I stood up and looked around to see a flame engulfing the curtains by the windows "there! A fire put it out!" I yelled franticly when suddenly a rain cloud appeared by the window and rained putting out the fire I turned around to look at Zaden who was still staring at me. He stood up and looked down at me and I was another flash. My legs collapsed under my as Zaden wrapped his arm around my waist and his other behind my head. He sat me on the couch. I couldn't move. I had no power over my body or mind. I could only stare at Zaden. What the hell was going on?_

_Suddenly my one arm lifted in the air. It felt weird like some one was moving it I felt a tingling sensation move throughout my body and then my body tensed and relaxed. I could move again. My breathing was heavy, what had just happened I looked at Zaden my eyes wide._

_"I'm so sorry Bella." His eyes were pained and I snapped out of my daze_

_"No its okay."_

_I said and a tired smile wiped across my face and my eyes drooped. I was suddenly very sleepy._

_"You used too much effort Zaden." Raina laughed as I yawned._

_"I know that! Bella its okay let your self sleep I'm sorry." I nodded my head slightly and just before I fell into a deep slumber I felt cool arms pick me up and moment's later I was being cover by a blanket in a big cushy bed.

* * *

_

_**A/N: that chapter took a while Next chapter will be showing the relationship with bella's and the Sharps more and possibly next chapter or the one after the HERE COME"S THE CULLEN'S! yea i know youve been waiting.**_

_**just to clear things up. **_

**Raina- communicate with people through mind**

**Tory- See Into the Future**

**Autumn- control weather**

**Lily- doctor, power of persuasion (hense stitches)**

**Zaden- can control the mind. so movement, sight , smell, taste, touch, the reason why he's the only one who can get through Bella's mind will be in the next chapter and there is also a second power which was revealed in the preface. ITS A SECRET SHUSH**

**next chapter i will get up as soon as i get my creative juices flowing again.**

**i will explain the other's poweres in the next chapter.**


	9. Good Bye, I'm Sorry

BPOV

"By Dad! I'll tell the sharps you said hi!" I started towards the door when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella I've been meaning to tell you that on Monday for Spring Break Billy and I planned a fishing trip for the whole break. Jacob is coming and so are you so don't make plans."

My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at Charlie

"I hate fishing!" I shot back. Not to mention it would be a long time away from the Sharp's, having nothing to do but think about the Sharp's; that would be hell.

"Bella it's not that bad. We were planning on ice fishing up north we would take a plane an- " I cut him off

"Dad, I really don't want to go ice fishing. I would end up falling through the hole, or getting the hook through the arm again like that time when I was 10." A smile smoothed across his face, even though I could tell he still wished I would go.

"Dad I love you really, if you want to spend time with me how bout a movie or something, you don't have to drag me to... ice to spend time with your daughter." A chuckle emerged from his chest as he gave me a hug.

"What would I do without you Bella?"

"You would fish." I said with certainty.

"What are you going to do for two weeks?"

"I could stay at home," Charlie pushed me away and a large crease spread across his brow.

"Or, I could stay with Raina." His brow furrowed more and he released me shoving his hands in his pocket.

"There are to many boy in that house."

"There are just as many girls too Dad. I'll get Lily or Warren to call you to make sure it's everything's fine."

He was defeated and he knew it so he just let out a sigh and walked to the couch to watch TV.

I ran out the door to my truck and climbed into the cab. And then I was off.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the turnoff to the Sharp's but it felt like forever I couldn't wait to see them. My truck thundered up the path to the beautiful house. When I parked a wave of worry washed over me. Usually when they heard my truck at least Raina would come running outside. I stepped up to the giant oak door and knocked, when I did the door swung open.

"Hello?" I called stepping into the house. I shut the door behind me and took off my coat and shoes. I wandered around the house when I notice a light shining under a door. I opened it slowly and crept down the stairs. I could hear voices.

"There coming on Monday." I heard Tory say "I see Bella with her luggage here too."

"Why would she be here?" asked Dusk looking at Adrian for the answer. I heard him sigh and then silence. He must be looking into the conversation I just had with Charlie.

"He's going on a fishing trip. Through the whole spring beak."

"Bella will be staying over?" I heard happiness in Raina's voice

"But what about Them, could they handle being around a human? I mean we all no how appealing Bella is." Skyler voice boomed

"I don't trust them. Jasper isn't totally in control!" Zaden was getting frustrated I could here it in his voice. Warren spoke up; his voice was strong and slightly agitated

"Zaden you will treat the Cullen's with respect they have lived this way longer then us. Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry for over hearing, but what's going on?" up the stairs came my family of vampires. Raina tackled me with a hug and everyone looked happy to see me except for Autumn and Dusk which I expected, but it was Zaden's reaction that shocked me.

"I can stay home if your that worried Zaden." I didn't mean to but my voice let out a little bit of anger. I hated Zaden when he got all moody which was often. He seemed taken back by my tone to. Finally he smiled and gave me a hug.

"No I didn't mean it that way. Of course you can stay over." Raina squealed and hugged me again.

"Lily could you work your powers of persuasion again. Charlie's not 100 okay with me not going ice fishing." As soon as the lips left my mouth the phone rang. I looked at Tory who let out an "Oh God" huff and looked at me.

"Billy wants to leave tonight so that there is more time to fish." I squealed excitedly and took off to the kitchen where Lily answered the phone.

The amazing Lily worked her magic as I stood there in awe. I bet even without her gift she could get anything she wanted.

Raina came with me to pack. When we reached my house Billy's car was parked out front.

"Dad I'm home!" I skipped into the house and into the kitchen when I hit something and went tumbling backwards. Raina got hold of my arm before I fell though and placed me up on my feet.

"Good catch." A voice chuckled with amusement I looked up to see a very smiley Jacob Black.

"Jake!" I exclaimed and I gave him a quick hug. "Ready for fishing?" I asked him and his face frowned.

" I was but when Billy heard you weren't coming he told me to stay and watch you." I felt my face grow warm. The idea of Jacob black _watching_ me seemed so… stalker.

"That's okay just go I'm staying with the Sharp's. Raina this is Jacob Black, Jacob Black, this is Raina Sharp." Raina shook his hand politely and Jacob looked like his dog just died.

"That's alright Jacob can stay anyways." Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen. I felt Raina stiffen and Billy glared at her.

I excused Raina and me, with the excuse of packing.

"What was Billy's problem?" I mumbled shutting the door. I looked at Raina and her expression was dark. It was a new look for her… I didn't like it much.

An hour had passed since Charlie left. It took him literally 10 minutes to say Good-bye. I could tell he was worried about me but I ushered him out the door.

"Be safe dad." I told him as I gave him a reassuring hug.

"You're the one who needs it not me Bella." He said teasingly before stepping out the door. Jacob had left to because he was driving them to the airport.

* * *

When I got back to the Sharp's it was 6:30. Charlie's plane should almost be there.

Zaden and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie when my stomach growled. I looked up at Zaden sheepishly.

"Don't worry Raina will be back soon with groceries." He ruffled my hair and leaned back on the couch and I leaned onto him. When a preview for a movie about a ventriloquist that was murdered called 'Dead Silence' came on I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and covered my ears and started singing random 'LA LA LA LA LA's' until the commercial was over.

I looked at Zaden who was looking at me dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked. As soon as the word escaped my lips he started laughing uncontrollably. I punched him in the arm. I knew he didn't feel it, it probably hurt me 100 times more then him but he stopped and rubbed the spot I punched and pouted.

"What's so funny?" I shouted Zaden only sighed.

"A commercial for a fictional movie with a hole bunch of dolls and a ghost who rips your out tongue freaks you the hell out, but oh no Isabella Swan is fine sleeping over at a coven of vampires home."

"The worst things in scary movies are doll's, old ladies, little children, and singing. And as if you would do anything!" I glowered at him

Swiftly he pushed me so I was leaning back on the armrest and he was hovering over me inches away

"Are you so sure about that Miss Swan?" he whispered I gulped when I heard a familiar voice

"Am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" "Yes…"

I looked confused at Zaden. He got up and left the room. What the hell was that? He fooled around like that before but I always just pushed him off playfully and he would laugh. But there was something in his eyes just now. It worried me.

"Okay so I bought practically the whole store what do you want to eat?"

"You do realize I'm only here for two weeks right?" Raina laughed and tugged me to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and took out a bag of porgies and maybe about 12 of them.

When they were cooked I sprinkled some bacon bits on them and grabbed a fork. Raina watched me eat. With every bite her nose wrinkled.

"It smells disgusting…"

"To you, I'm sorry I don't have super senses." I joked.

Zaden had disappeared for the rest of the night. And soon it was eleven and I was yawning. Off to bed I went.

* * *

ZPOV

"The worst things in scary movies are doll's, old ladies, little children, and singing. And as if you would do anything!" She glared at me it made her look adorable. "_As if you would do anything_." Oh if only she knew. Before I could tell what I was doing, pushed her back so she was pretty much laying, and I was hovering over her.

"Are you so sure about that Miss Swan?" I whispered I heard her pulse speed up and her eyes were full of confusion. I wanted to kiss her, she smelt so divine, as her puls pumped wet dilicious blood through her. but yet what i felt wasnt blood lust, it was just lust, i wanted her really bad...

_Just do it!_

What if she freaks?

_Then she freaks._

But I won't loose her. I rather have her as a friend then as nothing.

_You have waited long enough._

"Am I interrupting something?" at that moment a thousand and one emotions flashed through me, I wasn't sure if I was grateful or pissed.

"NO!" "Yes…" when I said yes she looked at me strangely and I hurt where my beating heart used to be. I love her, but I can't tell her because I don't want to loose her.

_What if you don't tell her and then loose her to some one like the Cullen's_ I tensed at the name and left the room. I hated having debates with my doubt. And when it came to Bella it was the worst of all, because doubt always seemed right.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up fully rested. I opened my eyes and glanced around the vast room forgetting where I was for a moment. My stomach growled so I went downstairs to get breakfast. It was unbelievably silent; kind of eery actually.

When I got to the fridge to grab milk for my cereal there was a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Good Morning Sun Shine!_

_The Cullen's arrived today so we went to help them fix up the house we will be back soon_

_Raina_

I finished my breakfast then decided I needed a human minute.

After I got washed up and got changed I went back downstairs to watch TV.

"Bella…" a voice rasped I turned, my heart lodged in my throat, only to find Adrian on the ground. His eyes were black and were flickering. He was having a flash back but something was wrong, he was never like this before. I knelt beside him waiting for him to come out of it and when he did his body started shaking with dry sobs.

"What did you see?" I asked gently

"I a-am s-s-so so-r-r-y!" he sobbed I tried to calm him down when the phone rang. I got up to get it but Adrian caught my hand. His eyes were pleading, but he let go of my hand. As I walked to the phone my stomach was doing flip-flops. Something wasn't right.

"H-hello?"

"Isabella?"

"Billy?" why would Billy call me here, why would Billy call me at all? My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Isabella I'm so sorry! Charlie he-" at that moment my heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing. At the very moment Billy told me my father was dead, I thought I was going to die too.


	10. Intoxication

**A/N: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWNT TWILIGHT OR THE CULLENS**

thanks to the people who reviewed i get so excited when i read them just thinking that some one is reading my story : D

BPOV

My breath was hitched in my throat it felt as in my world was spinning and I was standing incredibly still. The only movement was the shaking of my tight grip as I squeezed the counter to steady myself, and the world around me. My fingers curled underneath the edge, but I was to distracted to feel the pain in my fingers.

"Bella did you hear me? Bell where are the Sharp's? Are they with you?" snapped out of my trance I looked around the room and out into the living room; Adrian wasn't there anymore. I let my head fall down and I shook my head and with a quaky voice I replied no.

"I want you to get out of there. Bella you're not safe. I will tell you what happened to Charlie but you ha- " but I wasn't listening sobs wracked through my body as I slid down to the floor. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I held the receiver in my lap. This wouldn't be happening this all couldn't be real. Charlie just cant be dead he just cant be. We were supposed to go to the movies he was supposed to watch me graduate and watch me grow up. He was supposed to die when I was old and he was older.

I felt the receiver being pried from my fingers. I turned to see Zaden with a very pained expression in his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and his hand brushed through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his cool neck and cried into the crook of his neck. I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor in Zaden's arms but my sobs came to a screeching halt when I heard a deep growl.

I opened my eyes to see The Sharp's, but in front of them were seven new faces I had never seen before. The one who let out a growl was standing beside a pixie like woman. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, but I noticed she had a tight grip on his upper arm. On the other side of him was a big guy large build and he also had an iron vice grip on his other arm. The boy in between, his eyes were black as he growled. I looked at everyone else all of there eyes were brimmed with black and they were stiff as statues. I know that look, I've seen it many times whenever I had hurt my self in the presence of my vampire friends which was often I must say. My eyes lingered on the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His auburn hair fell messily over his eyes. His features were angular. His eyes were also as black as the vampire who was growling but he looked like he had more control. The emotions on his face were pain; for me? Longing; for what? And hunger.

He was the tensest out of them all and Zaden new it.

"Everyone get the fuck out now!" he roared. It made me shiver. I had never seen him so vicious as right now. I pulled back to notice his eyes black as well.

That was when I smelt it; the coppery tang of blood. I felt my stomach flip; a familiar feeling that I would never get used to. My vision started to blur when Raina ran up with a towel and wrapped it around the fingers that were holding onto the counter. I glanced up at where I was holding and sad blood dripping down the cupboard. As I felt the darkness over come me, the last thing I saw was the auburn hair boy dart out towards the front door. His family was following him, dragging one vicious vampire behind them.

* * *

EPOV

I walked up the stares to my room. Everything was covered in dust, but exactly how I left it. I could here the chatter of my family and the most of the Sharp's Adrian left a while ago. From there thoughts I found that he went to go check on someone in their house. I shrugged it off thinking that there was a drifting vampire staying with them or something.

_Why the hell did they come back? Why couldn't they just stay in Alaska? _

I heard Zaden's thoughts, knowing very well that he intended me to hear them.

Zaden and I had never gotten along. After Jasper was changed, Carslie announced that we would have new coven move to Forks. Apparently Carslie changed the two eldest and they created a vegetarian coven of their own. We were to regard them as our cousins; Carslie's brother, his wife and their seven kids. I was excited to meet them and I got along well with everyone except for Zaden. Alice said it was because we were so alike so we clashed. I personally thought of that as an insult. We were around the same age in comparison to when we were changed, but he acted way more immature then I. No matter what we just couldn't get along.

We were so bad in fact, that our families had decided to alternate who would live in Forks first and then we would switch every once in a while; except this time. For some reason Alice decided to convince Carslie and Warren to all stay in Forks. When I asked her why she said that Zaden wouldn't want to leave and I would defiantly want to go. I was confused and she blocked her thoughts off from me so I didn't know exactly what she meant. But I let it slide. So now here we were back in forks to try to live peacefully again with the Sharp's but some how I figured that it would just be a lost cause.

I had just finished unpacking my clothes when I heard a large bang coming from downstairs. I ran quickly to find Adrian mumbling incoherently.

"Adrian calm down what happened."

_Bells… _rang Raina, Adrian, and Zaden's thoughts.

Bells? What about bells?

"Charlie he's dead. _Billy_ is telling her now over the phone." Multiple growls erupted at Billy's name. Seconds later Zaden sped out of his house towards his own. We all followed after him to find him in the kitchen holding a sobbing girl.

Walking through the door a scent hit me like a ton of bricks. The smell of freesia and strawberries covered the house completely. The smell was so enticing and intoxicating. It filled me with lust and longing. I saw her cradled in Zaden's arms. Her beautiful face was beautifully pale for a human and sweet rouge tinted her raw tear soaked cheeks. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulders, and I few stray hairs were soaked to her cheeks. Out of nowhere Jealousy over came me. I wanted her to be in my arms, I wanted to hold her tight telling her everything would be fine as I would wipe away her tears and smooth back her silky locks. I would kiss her forehead and make all of her problems melt away. I wanted her more then I had ever wanted anything ever in all the years I had walked this world in my eternal hell. Seeing her I felt like there was hope, a reason why for a hundred years I wandered this world lonely and secluded. I was waiting for her.

I was snapped out of my daze by a vicious growl. I turned to see Jasper his eyes black. Alice and Emmet hold of him as he struggled. That's when I noticed it. I felt the burning of hunger in the back of my throat. I was so absorbed by her stunning face that I hadn't noticed blood from her hand staining the back of Zaden's shirt. I tensed, fighting the hunger that had suddenly taken hold. I wouldn't. I will control my self. She is too amazing. I can control my self.

Then I saw it, her red eyes looking directly in to mine, but there wasn't fear, only amazement. She stared, he sobs stopped with only short gasps for air escaping her lips. My gaze drifted to her lips, I felt the desire to kiss them, but I felt the hunger burning. I tensed even more.

"Everyone get the fuck out now!" I saw her shudder. I tried to read her thoughts. Was she scared? What was she thinking as she stared at me. But I couldn't. In her mind, she was silent. Raina rap past me and up to her with a towel, wrapping it around her fingers as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head like she was loosing conciseness. Zaden and Raina were so in control. He was covered in her blood and so close to her that in any second he could end her life right there. He was thinking it to. I could hear his thoughts urging him self to keep control. His thoughts made him seem weak and in little power over his hunger. But he was ever so in control it was amazing. How could I even think about tasting her sweet blood? I would never forgive my self. I would just have to stay away from her. Even though that would hurt, I have to. I turned and ran back to my home, I could hear my family following after me, dragging a snarling Jasper behind them.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up I don't know how long later. I looked at my hand to see 2 large gauze pads two of my fingers. Dried blood spot seeping through the surface. I sat up dizzily and made my way to the stairs. When I reached the top I saw the Sharp's and the family I saw before my black out, all in the living room. Raina noticed me and made a gesture to stay there and quiet. I slowly sat on the top stairs and listened to the conversation.

"Why the hell would you keep a human?" asked an amazingly beautiful blonde girl. She was easily prettier then Autumn and Dusk put together. But her voice had so much malice in it; it made me feel like crying.

"That's what we've been asking our family everyday for six months." Shot Dusk coldly. I knew how Autumn and Dusk thought of me but it still hurt.

I heard a snarl; I knew immediately that it came from Raina.

"I can't believe it I almost… I mean if you guys… I could have…" I recognized the one who was talking to be the one who was growling when I was in the kitchen. It was my blood that he wanted and he couldn't restrain himself so the others had to.

"It's alright Jasper nothing happened. That's all that matters." Said the pixie, her hair was black and short and shot out in all directions. Her eyes were glowing with compassion as she rubbed Jaspers back laying a head on his shoulder.

"It's been two day's and she still hasn't woken up that's what happened!" jasper cried dropping his head into his hands.

"It's not because of you Jasper it was the shock of the phone call. She'll be okay." Said a beautiful woman. Her looks were just like a mother, but she was too young and perfect.

"Really Esme?" she simply smiled and nodded.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and when I did I saw the beautiful auburn God stiffen. I realized that he could smell me so I held in another breath. Raina shot glances between him and I. I knew what she was thinking; How can he be so sensitive to my scent? Zaden said many times that my scent was intoxicating, but he never had to control himself as hard as the beautiful creature did.

"If you can't handle her, then just stay the hell away. I'm not loosing Bella just because you 'vegetarians' cant control your cravings!" Zaden fumed. The statement was directed at everyone, but he was staring intently at the auburn haired boy. Zaden got a crease in his forehead which I learned only appeared when he had malicious thought's, in an instant, the auburn boy flew towards Zaden. Out of nowhere he started a conversation that appeared out of thin air.

"Or you'll what?" he growled pushing Zaden back.

"Edward!" shouted a man. He had blonde hair and looked to be about Warren's age. The tone in his voice didn't match his features. His face seemed calm and caring.

"This is not time to be fighting. Now boys were moving back here so you two best learn how to get along. Everything is not a competition." Esme said sternly stepping forward to Zaden and Edward. _Edward…_

"Alice what is it?" asked Jasper. The pixie was shaking and her eyes were blank. I've seen that expression with Adrian when he had the flash back of Ch- as soon as that thought came tears welled up in my eyes and a sharp pain filled my chest. I let out a squeak of pain and 15 faces looked at me Raina flew up the stares to cradle me as I cried. Zaden walked passed Edward and nudged his shoulder with his own.

"Bella…" came a quiet voice. I looked up and Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was a mask, emotion less. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly there was fierce banging on the front door.

I jumped at the sound, while everyone else's let out a growl and crouched slightly.

"Carslie its Billy, and…" Alice said darkly. My eyes widened.

"Billy is here?" He said he would explain everything that happened. I got up and ran to the door just ahead of Carslie. When I opened the door, two giant hot arms encircled me, yanking my out of the house. I looked up to see a very different Jacob Black. His features were changed, slightly he looked older, more rugged, more built, his hair was cropped short and his body temperature was enough to make my skin red and not with blush. He looked in pain, like he was sick. And with a fever he shouldn't be here.

"Jacob you have a fever you should be at home." I said trying to push away from him but his grip on me wouldn't break.

"Don't worry about it Bella your com-"

"No she isn't dog!" I expected that to come from Zaden, Raina, or at least one of the Sharp's; it surprised the hell out of me when I was yanked back and shoved behind a very angry looking Edward.

"Shut up bloodsucker! This doesn't concern you." Growled Jacob. I looked around Edward and up at Jacob. His body started shaking and his face looked pained.

"You haven't even completed your change and you want her with you? What are you going to do when you loose control?"

"That's enough!" Yelled a voice from behind Jacob. I looked gown the steps and at Billy. I stepped forward.

"Billy what happened to my father?" I cried, the tears flowing once again. Something caught my arms before I could move any further and I was pulled back into Edward's chest, his arms were wrapped around me over my arms. I looked up at him with confusion and glanced over to Zaden who had a furious expression. Why I didn't know.

"They did Bella!" shouted Billy "Them and their kind!" I looked back at Billy, bewilderment written all over my face.

"It wasn't us and you know it!" Adrian said stepping forward. I looked at him in shock. He knew what happened. Of course he did. He saw it before the phone rang.

"What makes you any better then them huh? Bella come with us your not safe here." Said Jacob looking at me pleadingly.

"And your any safer?" said Zaden stepping in-between Jacob and I. I felt a shiver through my body as I felt the cold of Edward's chest and the cold of Zaden's back radiate around me.

"Better then a leech!"

"WILL SOME BODY TELL MY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CHARLIE?" a familiar scream shot out causing everyone to go into silence. It startled me a little when I realized the scream was mine. Billy was the first to speak.

"We were ice fishing and those things attacked us! They bit Charlie before we got away." A flicker of hope burst through me as I struggled free of Edwards grasp. I ran past Jacob and dropped down in front of Billy.

"So he is a live? He's a vampire?" he wasn't dead, in a matter of speaking. Charlie hadn't deserted me he was still here just immortal. I remember Warren explain to me, who changed who in his family and how Carslie changed a family of his own. I was smiling inside. Until I heard five words that cause my world to shatter once again.

"No, I killed him first."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! i had alot of fun writing from edwards point of veiw. and will be switching POV a little more then mostly bellas all the time. So yay now the Cullens are here. **

**SECRET: there is more to why Zaden and Edward don't get along. **

**all i will tell you is its in there past and they both havent rememberd it.**

**next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow probobly tonight as soon as strech my legs.**

**Review please!**


	11. Confrontation and True Colors

BPOV

"W-w-what?" I gasped. My breathing grew erratic. I had to force the air in and out of my lungs

"I-Killed-Charlie." Billy said flatly. His eyes were void of any emotion. I slowly stood infront of him never leaving his gaze.

"One of them bit him. He was changing Bella. I had no other choice." The coldness of his voice made anger flare inside of me.

"I would have rather died then see him become one of those monsters."

"You're the monster! Because you don't like them you decide to play God with my father!" I was screaming now. I was hyperventilating.

"Bella calm down." I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and I whipped around to see Jacob his eyes as emotionless as his fathers.

"You, you agree?" Jacob didn't say anything he just dropped his hand to his side and averted his gaze to avoid mine.

Suddenly a loud clap rang out echoing off the surrounding trees. Jacob stared at me incredulously. Suddenly I realized that I had just slapped Jacob Black. Pain and anger flashed in his eyes as he shook violently now. I saw before me the features of Jacob morph. A sheet of fur inched its way over his body and his face turned into a snout. The sound of ripping cloth filled my ears.

Teeth snapped but I didn't move. I was looking a wolf like creature in the face and my stance didn't falter. Suddenly a mop of black hair flew at the furry Jacob plunging to the ground as they clawed at each other. Yelps rang through the forest and moments later I heard deep howling approaching.

Before I could tell what was happening. Five other creatures that looked like Jacob burst through the brush and rushed forward. I suddenly felt two ice, iron arms pick me up holding me tight to his frame. I closed my eyes against his chest as I felt the wind whip at me. The chill made me snuggle closer as I pressed my body to his. I breathed in and reveled in the magnificent scent that surrounded me. If I were standing I would have collapsed, weak at the knees.

The air changed and I was aware of the sound of peace surrounding me. I could hear a river in the distance; the chirping of birds. I could feel the warmth of the sun contrasting greatly with the ice of my savior.

"Bella?" the voice asked. I didn't reply. My voice was caught all I could to was lay there in this persons arms. I felt save.

"Bella?" the hint of panic in the voice caused me to snap out of my daze. I looked up to see two topaz eyes filled with worry and anger.

I stared back at him unsure if I was awake or dreaming. Everything seemed so surreal. My father was attacked by a vampire then killed by the father of a Werewolf who had a pack of friends who are fighting with my friends who were also vampires and I was here in the arms of the most beautiful creature that ever set foot on this earth.

"E-Edward…" I felt Edward sit underneath me as he positioned me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked one arm around my waist as the other held my head in the crook of his neck. For what seemed like hours we sat there, as uncontrollable tears flowed through me we just sat there Edward holding me tight rocking me slowly to a melodic tune that sounded just like a lullaby.

* * *

ZPOV 

"One of them bit him. He was changing Bella. I had no other choice. I would have rather died then see him become one of those monsters." Billy said. His voice was cold as ice.

"You're the monster! Because you don't like them you decide to play God with my father!" Bella was screaming now.

My family and the Cullen's stood there staring at Bella. I know what my family was thinking. This was new to us. Bella has always been passive and barely grew louder then a whisper. She was always so calm and here she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her beautiful brown eyes grew dark with anger.

"Bella calm down." Jacob said placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. That _dog _touching her made me furious I felt my body tense. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense also. The expression on his face the same as I imagine was on my own. I felt a growl coming until my anger was interrupted.

"You, you agree?" Jacob didn't say anything he just dropped his hand to his side and averted his gaze to avoid Bella's. For a second her face looked pained. But moment's later, pure rage rearranged her features and she raised a pale delicate hand and swung it across Jacobs face. The sound of the slap rang out loud. Bella used so much force; I didn't think it was possible for a Bella, let alone a human to be able to muster.

Shock swept through everyone's face. I saw a second of pain flash through Bella's face. The impact no doubt, must have hurt her hand pretty bad. Jacobs face flashed with pain. Not because of a throbbing face but the fact that Bella hit him at all regardless if he barely felt it or not.

Before anyone could react from Bella's out burst, Jacob had changed. Without a thought I threw my self at him. Knocking him to the ground. I felt his claw slash my face so that I could feel just a thin sheet of skin short of a hole through my cheek. I dug my nails into his arm as I bit down on the scruff of his neck. He let out loud yelps of pain. I heard howls but I didn't care. He changed because he was angry with Bella he was going to hurt Bella.

Moments later Jacob and I were being pulled apart.

"What the hell is going on here blood suckers?" Sam boomed

"What the hell good is this treaty when your boy Jacob here cant control himself from killing a human? It's not us you should be worrying about. Billy you better keep your son on a leash." I growled spiting a mouth full of silver venom.

"I didn't touch her Sam I just changed. I was a little angry but I wouldn't have hurt her."

"You don't know that. Your out of control when you change and you're new too." Raina shouted stepping towards Sam and his pack.

"That's enough!" Carslie shouted "Sam I think you should take Billy and your pack back to LaPush before anything else goes wrong."

"Agreed." Sam said as he nodded his head for the pack to head back. "Oh and Zaden," I looked glared up at him; my rage building up. "Changing a human in Forks even if it's his or _Her_ will is against the treaty." Sam said. Hinting to what all of us knew we were implying.

"Well he or _She_ hasn't asked yet, but if she does I just wont do it in Forks."

A growl spread through the pack. Sam just lifted his hand in a gesture of silence, His gaze never leaving mine. Then he just left his pack following, and Jacob taking Billy to the car.

* * *

EPOV 

I held her tight rocking her slowly to a melodic tune that sounded just like a lullaby. I made it up as I went along. But I was memorizing it. Anything too keeps my mind off of the angel in my arms. Her scent was enveloping me as I tensed every part of my body. I had never found it so hard to control my hunger. How does Zaden, and the rest of the Sharp's, do it? It was exhausting trying to control myself. There are times when I just want to kiss her and hold her closer but then it's replaced with thoughts of how quick it would be to end her life right hear and taste her sweet blood.

Oh how wonderful the warm nectar would taste flowing down my throat. But then I think of how beautiful and angelic she is. It would be a waste to have her not exist. The only thing that I kept thinking was how if she didn't exist, then what would the point be of me existing either.

What am I thinking? I barely know her and I'm saying that I would end my life if hers were ended? What is wrong with me? I looked down. Bella's eyes were shut and her crying had stopped. Her breathing was shallow and steady and her heart was slowed. She was sleeping.

I know what's wrong with me, it's because she's special; She is the only angel who can save the eternally damned from all the wrong they have done, She is Bella.

_Edward you should bring her back now, Zaden is freaking out. _Alice thought

I let out a sigh and reluctantly got up. I left the meadow and headed back to the house where a very angry Zaden was waiting.

"Where the hell did you take her Cullen!" shouted Zaden as I walked through the sharps front door where every one was waiting.

Bella stirred in my arms slightly

"Shh she's sleeping." I whispered back fiercely as I headed for the stairs. Zaden followed.

I laid Bella on the bed and placed her under the covers, before lying down beside her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Zaden shot. I glared at him and retorted mockingly

"What the hell does it look like?"

"_You_ can leave. I will stay with her."

"_You_ can stop thinking that. I wont hurt her."

"I don't care I don't trust you."

"I'm not going to leave her."

"Well I don't think you have a choice."

"My God could you grow up your attitude is getting really old. Its utterly ridiculous."

"I'm her best friend I think I have a say-"

"But she's not your pet now is she. You can't go around controlling every aspect of her life."

"I don't I just don't want you within 20 feet of her."

"Well not everyone can get what they want now can they."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

Zaden glared back at me his nostrils flaring.

"You want to change her Zaden. That's just damn selfish of you."

"Well not everyone believes that this is eternal damnation like you."

"Well they should because it is. She has family-"

"Charlie died were her only family now."

"I'm pretty sure she has a mother."

"So what?"

"My point is that it's irresponsible of you. To take away her pulse, her blush, her natural characteristics, her humanly beauty. She has a life and you want to destroy it just to keep her by you forever." Zaden's eyes flickered. I was pretty sure he caught something that I had said and interpreted it on his own. The only problem was he probably interpreted it right.

"And you wouldn't."

My voice faltered. "No, she doesn't deserve this life."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you would want to keep her by you forever."

I didn't answer. I looked away; a crease spreading on my forehead that showed denied agreement.

"You feel the same way I do don't you. Well here's the difference Edward. I've known her a lot longer then you have."

"And that means that your feelings are reciprocated?"

Fury filled his eyes.

"You would take away her warmth for your own selfish wants?"

"You know as well as I that with my gift she could still have that."

"Your gift? You have never truly used it. How can you pick one characteristic of hers? The fact that you think you can pick out what you like the best about her to keep it, show's you don't really care about her."

"That's your opinion. Hell she could choose to keep what she wanted-"

"How about living? Growing old having children. You would take that away from her?"

"If she asked in a heart beat."

"You are the most selfish being I have ever met it's repulsing."

A Growl exploded from Zaden's chest. A soft groan came off of Bella's lips and we grew silent watching her wake. She opened her chocolate eyes and looked around the room.

"How did I-" started Bella

"I brought you back, you fell asleep." I said as I reached and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Zaden growled low enough so only I heard it.

"Bella your awake!" I looked in the doorway to see Alice. She wore a smile that took up most of her face. Gracefully she danced over to the other side of Bella and leaned down to hug her. Bella just looked at Zaden and I startled.

"With all that went on you haven't really met any of us. I am Alice Cullen."

"Hi-" Bella replied shyly.

"Your hungry lets get you some food." Bella opened her mouth to protest but when she did a growl escaped her stomach. A blush flooded to her ivory cheeks.

"I can see the future just like Tory, only he can see farther in the future then me." Bella looked as if Alice were speaking in another language. Alice just let out a laugh and picked a still stunned Bella up.

"How bout pancakes? You boys play nice now." Alice warned before speeding off down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: well off to bed i go. Next chapter or two, or three will be up some time tomorrow.

P.S. i had alot of fun doing the diologue between Edward and Zaden.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	12. The Word Was Like A kiss

**SORRY FOR TAKING ALL DAY! but here it is.**

* * *

BPOV

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I was being carried into the kitchen by a very happy and tiny vampire. The second my but touched the chair. In came five vampires that were not the Sharp's.

"Bella my name is Esme, how are you my dear?" her voice was full of compassion and her tone was mothering, it made me feel at ease. She reminded me of my mother.

My mother… tears ran silently down my face. Reality had just hit me. I would have to call Renee. I would have to tell her that Charlie died. Then she would force me to move back with her. I would have to leave Zaden, Raina, Skyler, Tory, Autumn, Adrian, Dusk, Warren and Lily. Pain wrenched through me as I thought of there names. Lily, she could use her power of persuasion! But what if they don't want me here? What if they say I would be better off in Jacksonville with Renee and Phil. Panic swept through me and it forced my silent sobs into full-fledged bawling.

Alice hugged me tightly and stroked my hair delicately. I heard her whisper something so low that only a vampire would hear. Suddenly a wave of calm over came me, and my tears faded.

What had just happened? I pushed off of Alice's shoulder and looked at the faces of the vampires that were watching me till my eyes landed on jasper. His face looked pained like he was about to cry. His expression was mirroring my own just as it was a few seconds ago. Slowly it faded to calm and I looked bewildered at the Cullen's

"Bella this is Jasper his gift is that he is an empath. He can sense others emotions and cover up a persons emotions; as he had just demonstrated. And I am Carslie and this is my wife Esme. And over here is Rosalie and her mate Emmet."

"Hello." I managed to croak out. Emmet had a friendly smile on his face. But as swiftly as it came, it vanished when Rosalie jabbed her elbow into Emmet's side before glaring at me.

They all left Alice and I alone soon after to join the Sharp's in the living room.

We stayed in silence for quite a while until Alice finished the pancakes. She placed the plate in front of me and sat in a chair on the other side of the table. She just stared at me, watching me eat like she was studying something.

"What?" I asked my voice trembling now that the calmness from Jasper had disintegrated. She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them a weak smile spread across her face. She stood up and walked over to the cordless phone and handed it to me.

"You don't have to worry. Just stay firm on your decision to stay and she will cave."

I gaped at her incredulously. If my jaw could have extended to hit the table it would have.

"You can read minds too?"

She laughed. Her laugh was sweet, appealing, and friendly. It put me at ease just hearing her voice.

"No, just the future as long as you made a decision I could see it. You chose to call her then not to call her. Edward's a mind reader though." She added in looking at my deviously from the corner of her eye, a devilish smirk spreading over her face.

"Oh I see, oh-!" Fear struck me. Edward could read my thoughts? He knew what I thought of him, how beautiful I thought he was. My red crept up my neck and embedded its self upon my face. My brown eyes widened and I imagined my self to look a lot like a deer caught in headlights. I swallowed hard on a piece of pancake only to momentarily choke. Alice just laughed and danced over to me patting my back lightly. Her movements were swift and graceful like a gazelle.

"Don't worry Bella, for some reason he cant read your thought's. It's been driving him crazy trying to figure out the mystery that is Isabella Swan. It's been keeping me up all night too." I gave her a look that made her giggle. As if keeping her up all night, vampires don't sleep, if anything I gave her something to do.

"Are you sure your not a mind reader?" I asked raising my eyebrow and taking another bite of my pancake.

"I'm sure."

I dialed Renee's number reluctantly. With each ring, my heartbeat sped up and I felt myself shaking.

"Hello?" my mother's voice rang.

"Hello?" my voice was caught in my throat.

"Hello is any one there?"

"Y-Yea mom it's me."

"Bella! You haven't e-mailed me in a while I was starting to get nervous. What's wrong? You sound upset. Honey?"

"Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it Bella?"

"Charlie-" a squeak escaped as I choked back tears. "Charlie is d-dead mom."

"What?" my mother exclaimed shock flooded through the receiver as I dropped my head in my hands.

"He went Ice fishing in Alaska over Spring Break. Billy told me what happened."

"Oh my God." she was crying almost hysterically into the phone for a few minutes until she collected her self enough to speak.

"Phil and I will be there to get you in a few hours. Don't worry honey we will bring you home."

"No mom I don't want to go home."

"What?" her voice sounded almost angry now

"I like my school and my friend's. I don't want to leave. I have a friend's house that said I could stay with them as long as I wanted."

"No Bella this is ridiculous I'm going to bring you home."

"Mom, please; for me. I don't want to go. You know as well as I that I have never asked you for anything. With Phil's new career you will be traveling with him lots and I don't want to have to pack up and switch schools every time he has a new job. That's why I came to live with Ch-Charlie in the first place."

I waited in silence for about five minutes. The only reason I could tell Renee was still on the phone was I could hear her sobs in the background.

"I- I will respect your decision. Pass the line to one of the parents I would like to speak with them." I turned around to find Lily to give her the phone but Carslie was already snatching the phone from me.

"Hello Mrs. Swan? Hello my name is Dr. Carslie Cullen. Yes. Well there are two places she can stay. My wife and I have a home for her and also Warren and Dr. Lily Sharp have room as well. She will be under great supervision I can assure you. No you don't have to worry about a thing Mrs. Swan money is not a problem. I know you don't mean to impose- no, no don't worry we all love Bella and she is a joy to have around. Well if this is what she wants we would be happy to have her as long as she wants. I understand, yes, yes, thank you very much Mrs. Swan and I am terribly sorry about your loss. Yes Take care now. Good Bye." He handed the phone back to me covering the receiver and whispered something in my ear.

"Mom? Yea I will be fine, I'm just a little emotionally drained is all." I looked at Carslie as I told my mother what he told me to say. "No they never found the body. No Charlie didn't want a funeral. Don't worry everything will be all right and so will I. Okay, I love you too. Bye."

As soon as I heard the dial tone I dropped my arm to the side and stared blankly across the room.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked flatly, turning around only to see everyone but Zaden.

"Of course it is Bella! Your family, even to the Cullen's." Lily said wrapping her arms around me. I looked over to Carslie and Esme.

"Really?" Esme nodded as she dry sobbed slightly and then ran up to me and hugged me along with Lily.

"Where's Zaden?" I asked suddenly.

"Bella I am truly sorry, Zaden and I had a little bit of an argument after you came downstairs and he left shortly after that." Edward spoke up. His voice was solemn but I detected a hint of happiness. Why I didn't know. His gaze kept mine for a wile when I felt a hand wipe away some stray tears. I turned to come face to face with Raina.

"Edward I think Bella need's some fresh air. Why don't you take her out for a bit." I looked at Raina, quite stunned but she gave me a wink.

"Come on Bella, I know exactly where to go." Quickly he lifted me up onto his back and ran towards the door. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. No matter how many time's I do this I always feel woozy. I breathed in and caught a whiff of his magnificent scent, and suddenly the run didn't seem nearly as nauseating.

When we stopped I heard a familiar sound of a river and birds chirping. I opened my eyes as Edward slid me off him and to the floor. My knees buckled and I landed onto soft grass and Edward let out a sigh of amusement.

"Dear, Dear Bella. What are we to do with you?" he whispered into my ear as he saw down beside me. His breath danced across my neck causing an involuntary shiver.

"Build me a bubble and keep me in there for all of eternity." I joked. But when I said eternity he stiffened and moved slightly away.

"What's wrong?"

"Do- do you want this life." His voice held a slight tremble that made my heart ache.

"I have for a while, I just never had a real reason to, I never asked."

"Why?"

"Why haven't I asked?"

"No why would you want this? Why would you want to live where you can't eat, you can't sleep. Years seem like days to us. You have to curb yourself from letting the monster inside of you control you because of your blood lust. You can't go out into the sun. Your damned to eternal darkness." Edward was up now, pacing as he rambled off his thoughts. His button up shirt was unbuttoned half way to reveal his sculpted chest. Sun shot through the trees and danced on his skin. Diamonds shone of him and I breathed in awe and desire. I have seen vampires in the sun; but none of them could measure up to how Magnificent and God like Edward looked as his skin glistened.

I got up and walked over to him, a newfound confidence urged me to place my hand on his arm in a calming notion.

"To be with the people I cared about most, to be with the people I love forever." Edward turned his Golden eyes were sad and bore into mine. Suddenly I was aware of the proximity between us. He inched his face slightly to mine, and when I didn't pull away, he inched closer.

"_Bella." The word was like a kiss. "Bella." The word became a kiss._

* * *

**A/N: I just had to insert some of Kissed by an Angel by Elizabeth Chandler in there (last line). If you haven't red it I suggest you go buy it. It is three books long I have a collector's addition so the books are all in one. It's a romantic Thriller. I have read it like five times.**

**Sorry for updating so late but I had a little bit of a writer's block and instead I came up with how the rest of the chapters are going to go. Ill try to write a couple more tonight.**

**Big thanks to DarkOne29, TwilightsVampyre, and jellybeans4u5150. They review so much it keeps making me want to write more to please them even though I would still like more reviews I am happy.**

**P.S. how many of you are pissed that I didn't expand on the kiss?**

**I know I am! Next chapter is a flash back in a villains point of view. Bet you can guess who!**


	13. Flash Backs Death of the Dad

A/N: this is explaining the death of Charlie. i wasnt going to write a part only discribe it later on but i decided it was needed with the plot.

Next chapter up soon

* * *

_Flash Backs_

* * *

"It's so hard to find food in Alaska. There are barely any humans out here, and I would rather starve then eat a polar bear." Victoria laughed and nibbled on James' neck. 

"Wait! Do you smell that?" James asked. At once, four vampire head's shot up into the air. Sniffing vigorously for the whereabouts of the delicious smell.

"This way." Sasha said delighted as she tugged on Victoria's arm. Victoria and her best friend ran up ahead. James and another vampire named Laurent right on there heals.

They stopped behind a snow bank two years away from where their next feast sat fishing unexpectedly.

"I smell a human and a _dog." _snarled Laurent.

"The human must be the one in the wheelchair. Oh this is too easy. I will take the human you guys distract the _dog_." Said James before he started to inch his way out from the cover of the snow.

"You always take the human. Can't I try?" whined Sasha. Sasha was James' sister, and Victoria's best friend. She was the youngest out of the four, but she caught on quickly.

James thought for a moment.

"How bout you and Victoria go after the human. I would rather the two women in my life stay far away from those things." James bared his teeth and let out a low growl that made Victoria giggle.

"Alright let's move."

"Hello boy's" Said Sasha in a seductive voice. Sasha and Victoria were too busy keeping their eyes on the 'dog' they didn't see the man in the wheelchair tense.

"Charlie let's get to the car now." Charlie looked at his friend Billy strangely but oddly enough he obeyed there was something in him that screamed run.

As Charlie walked over to Billy's wheelchair, he heard an ear piercing growl come from one of the woman. Sasha lunged forward at Billy. Charlie's police instinct kicked in as he threw him self-inbetweenn. A sharp pain consumed his body as he felt teeth bite down on his neck. He heard a shrill scream explode from the red-eyed beauty that had his neck in her jaws. When he was released, Charlie looked down to see Sasha's lifeless body on the ground with two men and the other woman circling her.

Charlie stumbled backwards and looked to Billy. Silvery blood was dripping from where Billy's hand should have been, but instead was a sharp furry paw.

A fire started burning through his veins. The pain was unbearable as he screamed.

"Billy, help me!" shouted Charlie as he fell to the ground.

"I am Charlie. By letting them finish what they started."

"You PIECE OF SHIT DOG!" Victoria darted at Charlie. No matter what he screamed, how much he pleaded. Billy just hoisted himself into the vehicle and left Charlie to his death; not looking back once, or regretting anything at all. He left Charlie who was being ripped to pieces slowly.


	14. Overdramatics

A/N: well lets just say i was really dissapointed in my self because i t took me forever to update. well not really, but it took me longer to write and it should have been up like in the afternoon. but here it it. Next chapter i will have it done soon as in tonight !

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed me i feel loved and i feeel like i have donw somthing good :D

SOOPER DOOPER BIG THANKS To **TwilightsVampyre **for being like one of my favorite readers and authors. check out her stories you'll love them trust me!

* * *

BPOV

"Bella," Edwards Sweet velvet voice flew through my ears. His breath danced through my senses; my legs to turn to jelly.

He moved his face closer to mine. His eyes were hesitant at first, but when I didn't move away he closed the space between us.

Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a short sweet kiss. His lips were so light on mine that if it wasn't for the icy tingle, I wouldn't have thought we were touching at all.

I lifted my hands and placed them delicately on his chest and pushed slightly into the kiss.

His hands slid down my shoulders to my hips where he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I slid my hands up the contours of his chest and laced my fingers in his bronze hair.

I could feel my body flushing and growing warm. It contrasted greatly against his cold temperature. I pulled him closer deepening the kiss when I felt every fiber of his being tense and he pulled away abruptly.

The second I opened my eyes he turned and stocked over to the other side of the meadow, a little faster then human speed; but not before I caught a glimpse of his coal black eyes.

I looked down at my feet, as a tear slipped down my face. He looked so angry.

"I'm sorry." I said almost silently, knowing very well that he could hear me. I bit my bottom lip as another traitor tear fell. Seconds later, I felt icy fingers tilting my chin upwards. I looked into Edwards's eyes and slowly saw the black fade away to his beautiful gold, and his face softened.

"It is not your fault Isabella. It is mine. I'm afraid I can't control my self." With that his face showed anger and disappointment. I knew what he meant by control and I knew that he was beating him self up for it. I stood up on my tippie-toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He stared back at me with confusion and pain and it created a pain in my heart.

"It's not your fault either." my voice rang with authority, sternness and determination I never thought I could muster. His mood changed dramatically to happiness and bewilderment. No doubt was he thinking how the hell I could treat him like he wasn't anything different then what I was. But I didn't see any of my vampire family as vampires. I saw them as my family who cared about me. And I certainly didn't see Edward as a monster. I saw him as an amazing boy, a boy who I was falling in love with and in such little time, rendered my whole heart to without a second thought.

* * *

I woke up and looked at my clock. 8:45 am. I sighed and sat up in bead giving off a stretch. My eyes snapped open expecting to hear a good morning from Edward but it never came. I looked in the corner of my room where the rocking chair and a pile of boxes from Charlie's house, sat unpacked. Edward had been sitting in that chair all night every night for three days since the day in the meadow. Zaden hadn't come home since, and I would have nightmares and wake up screaming so Edward offered to stay with me. Whenever I woke up he would hold me in his arms and kiss the top of my head, and humming a sweet lullaby into my ear until I fell back asleep.

Surprisingly enough I had only woken twice last night. But Edward had always been there when I woke up but today he wasn't. I found it odd. I shrugged it off and got up to have a shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to have a shower.

It was long and blissful. But as soon as I turned off the water, I heard a large crash coming from downstairs along with a lot of yelling. I wrapped my towel around me and rushed to the end of the hall. I looked down the staircase only to se the coffee table broken into seven pieces. Broken glass everywhere, picture frames on the floor and a broken banister.

I heard a crack and saw Edward fly backwards into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Seemingly unharmed, he left the now giant crater in the wall and ran back in the direction he flew from. I heard another crack and a grunt that I recognized to be Zaden.

"Guy's this is ridiculous stop it! This is crazy Zaden your freaking out." screamed Raina.

"We should have stopped talking about that vision after I told you it happened." Alice said looking at Raina Her and Alice were standing helpless on the sidelines. I figured that the rest of the family namely Emmet wasn't around or the fight would be over by now.

"That ass hole need's to learn how to keep his pant's zipped." Shouted Zaden taking a swing at Edward's face. Edward ducked and ran at Zaden tackling him to the ground.

"It was a kiss Zaden that was it." Suddenly a cocky smile spread across Edwards face, but there was a hint of malice in it. What he said next proved that he was just trying to agitate Zaden more "But man did she like it!" Zaden flipped him self around so that he was on top of Edward. Grabbing him by the collar, Zaden lifted Edward slightly to meet his fist repeatedly.

I stood there frozen watching them until I saw the Blood like venom, oozing from Edwards face. Zaden had a large gash across his face and the venom dripped down his face.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I stumbled down the stairs. The room was silent and Zaden was in mid punch. The four of them stared at me like I had three heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted pushing Zaden. I knew that it wasn't with my force, but Zaden got off Edward anyways.

"He kissed you?" I was taken back at the fact that there was so much anger, and also just as much sorrow in his eyes. His question was more like a statement so I didn't answer.

"Why the hell would you care? You disappeared for three days when she needed you the most. You know she woke up screaming every night from nightmares? And who was there for her? I was."

"And who's fault was it that I left huh?"

"You freaked out and left cause of a stupid argument. You are so childish, it's pathetic."

That statement got Edward another punch in the face. Before I could reprimand Zaden Alice did first.

"Christ you are both just as pathetic and childish. Look at the house it's torn apart!"

Raina was the next to speak.

"Zaden, your Bella's best friend, and of course you would want to protect her but common this is Edward here!"

"Exactly that's why I don't trust him!"

"Well obviously they like each other so now you don't have much of a choice but to accept it right." Raina said sternly. I felt myself blush and I saw Edward look away shyly. It had been three day's since our kiss and we hadn't talked about it, nor had we really said if we liked each other or not.

Zaden's face hardened as he stood and went to leave but Alice stopped him.

"Why don't you settle this like men. There is a thunder storm tonight." A smile spread across Alice's face as she watched Zaden contemplate the suggestion that she made that I really didn't understand.

"Fine. The Sharp's against the Cullen's."

"Fine." replied Edward standing as he wiped the venom off his face with his sleeve to reveal a scratchless face.

"What just happened?" I asked looking at Alice and Raina. They both looked at me and they started to giggle. I looked at Edward and Zaden and they were staring directly at me mouths open and empty eyes like they were lost in a dream.

"What the hell happened down here? My God look at th-" the rest of the Cullen's and Sharp's walked in. the Girls held the same expression as Alice and Raina and the men had the same as Edward and Zaden.

A cool breeze from out side flew through the open door and tickled my bare legs is sent a shiver through out my body.

Wait… Bare legs?

I looked down to see myself wrapped in nothing but a towel; Water dripping from my hair. I gasped as a flush of the brightest red that ever touched my skin stained my cheeks.

I turned and ran up the stairs tripping on the last two and stumbled down the hallway shutting my door behind me. Only to hear a roar of laughter come from down stairs.

* * *

About three hours later I came slowly down the stairs. I peaked around to see if anyone was there that would further my embarrassment. I didn't see anyone. So I tiptoed to the door.

"And where are you going?" I turned around to se Raina and Alice. Those two have been inseparable these days, and the looks they have been giving me are like they have been plotting something. It scared me.

"I uh I was going to go to Ch-Charlie's house and pack up his things." I stuttered; as they stepped forward to me. Their arms crossed in front of their chests. They looked stunningly similar and the act the same to it's somewhat frightening.

"Be back by six and Bella, wear a grubby shirt." Alice said her face grew soft after I said I was going to Charlie's. She probably thought, or seen I would have a little trouble there. She was probably right to. But I rather go alone. I figured I could pack up the last of the stuff today then I wouldn't have to go back there.

I had finished packing Charlie's room and was moving to his closet. Tears had been streaming down my face for about four and a half hours now. I looked at the clock, which read 4:48 a little over an hour till I had to be back. I pulled shirts off of the shelf and placed them in the box until I came across one of Charlie's favorite shirts. He had about seven of them. They were t-shirts just plain really baggy ones. Most of them were gray but there were about 2 black ones. I took one of the black ones and hugged it close. I could smell Charlie on them. I took off the shirt I had been wearing and put on Charlie's.

Now Charlie was a little bit of a big guy and these shirts were big on him. so on me they were huge.

I finished placing everything in the box and carried it down stairs. I tripped on the last step and waited for an impact that never came.

I also expected ice to be encircling my waist but instead two hot arms replaced the cold one's I was attached to.

I looked up to see Jacob Black he was too close for my liking and he was holding me instead of placing me back on my feet.

"Jacob." I greeted him flatly as I struggled free from his grasp. I marched out the front door to put the box in my truck. When I turned around to grabbed the other boxes, Jacob had already gotten them and carried them to the truck. I snatched the boxes away quickly and headed to the other side to get in the car.

"Bella please talk to me for a minute."

"There is nothing to talk about." I could feel every muscle in me contracting. I felt the urge to scream building up in the back of my throat. But I set my jaw and fumbled with my keys.

"Yes there is Bella." I unlocked my door and opened it to get in but Jacob's hand shut it. I took a deep breath holding back the scream but let some; well a lot of anger slide off my tongue.

"Hmm okay Jake let's talk. What do you want to talk about Jake, how you nearly killed me cause you got angry? Or should we talk about the reason you got angry cause I slapped you? Or how about the reason I slapped you Jake? Let's talk about how fine you were with your bastard of a father killing mine. I don't have a dad any more Jake. I didn't even know him when I had him. And you are fine with it; just because he would have been a vampire. I don't care if you are a werewolf Jake, but I refuse to have anything to do with some one who agreed with the person who murdered my father!" I opened the door again but Jacob just slapped it shut. I reached out for the handle but he grabbed my wrist and swung me around so my back was pressed against the door of the truck and he was centimeters away from me.

"Let go Jacob." I said, the anger in my voice subsided to a little fear.

"No Bella, this is for your own good. Billy letting Charlie die was for your own good. Having a vampire friend is bad enough but a vampire father. I would have done the same Bella and if you think I'm going to let you go running back to those filthy blood suckers you got another thing coming. You know what they do Bella? They kill and drink from human's they could hurt you Bella or even worse kill you!"

"And you're any different? Jacob you are exactly like what you accuse them of being." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I felt Jacob slightly shake and he pushed me harder against the door; the handle was digging into my back and his grip tightened around my wrist.

"I Am. Nothing. Like. Them." his eyes grew cold and dark as he continued to push me into the door. I could feel the truck move and I could hear the faint squeal of tires. I let out a quiet scream of pain as the handle sent a sharp pain crippling through my body.

"That's enough dog!" I looked through my pain forced tears at blurry figures that I understood to be Tory, Skyler, Alice, Jasper and Emmet. The voice I recognized to be Skyler's

Jacob relinquished hold on me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't feel my legs. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and I started crying. Jacob stepped back slightly and then turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you think your going Canine. Look what you have done to Bella!" Emmet was snarling. Tory and Skyler were holing him back. Alice and Jasper were at my side in a second. Alice holding me in her arms while Jasper sent a much-needed calm through my body.

Jacob didn't say anything he just took off.

"Bella are you alright?" Tory asked letting go of Emmet and walking to my side.

I nodded weakly.

"Emmet drive her truck back we will take her." I felt Skyler hoist me up in his arms.

"Wait guys, I'm fine let me ride with Emmet." They looked at me like I was insane. I still couldn't feel my legs and was pretty sure I looked like crap.

"I don't want Edward or Zaden; especially Zaden, to know about this." They nodded in understanding. Edward and Zaden would flip and go on a werewolf killing spree if they found out. Skyler ran me to the passenger side and placed me in side. When my back hit the seat I winced. I no doubt had a very large, dark, purple, handle shaped bruise on my back. And boy did it hurt.

When we got home Alice helped me upstairs. When we got to my room she lifted my shirt to inspect the damage.

"Damn…" mumbled Alice. I looked in the mirror and saw it. I was right it was huge

"I'm surprised he didn't end up cracking a couple ribs." Alice added as she ran her cool fingers across the contusion. I winced slightly at the pressure, but the cold felt good.

"It feels like I did." Alice frowned and took a look at my wrist. I hadn't noticed the pain there before but I did when I saw it. A large purple handprint circled my wrist.

Alice walked to the closet and grabbed a raincoat. The sleeves were way to long so I never wore it.

"If you don't want Zaden or Edward becoming suspicious you're going to have to come to the game. But don't worry you wont play." She added after seeing the horror in my eyes. I was not one for any physical activity. I wasn't one for movement at all. Heck I would probably get hurt from lying in bed the whole day.

I heard the wind pick up from out side and heard the thunderstorm begin. It wasn't raining hard, but the storm was loud. Alice ran me to a clearing in the forest where everyone was waiting. As soon as we reached there, Adrian shot up excitedly.

"And let the game begin!"

* * *

A/N: now i was planning on re writing the scene where Zaden Finds out about the kiss from his point of veiw. what do you think Review or message me and tell me if i should or not i wasnt going to but i figure i might have some fun. 


	15. Overdramatics Z

**A/N: Kay so this is how the fight got started. next chapter up soon.**

**i need to explain somthing...**

**NO I DON'T HATE JACOB he just has no purpose in my story except for one detail that will be a big part of the next chapter**

* * *

ZPOV

I walked into my house. It looking exactly as it was three days ago, only the smell of Bella grew stronger. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table I don't think anyone was home. The only thing I could hear was Bella's deep, slow breathing and steady heartbeat. I had decided that I would go up there after a while to wake her up.

Just as I was about to when I heard Alice and Raina come through the front door. I headed to the living room to greet them but what I heard made me stop in my tracks.

"EEEKK it has been three days since Mrs. Swan said Bella can live with us now. I can't wrap my mind around it. I wonder if Edward will change her." For a moment I felt like the happiest person in the world. Bella, Living. Living here, in my house. But the moment Raina mentioned Edward changing Bella I felt murderous.

"It's going to take a lot of convincing on Bella's part. Edward thinks that it would ruin her if she got changed."

"But the kiss doesn't that count for anything?"

"What?" I couldn't listen anymore I stormed out of the kitchen.

"Who kissed?" Raina and Alice exchanged glances that clearly said 'is he stupid enough to believe a story we make up on the spot.

I was about to open my mouth to ask again when I hearted something from upstairs. I heard the faint squeak of Bella's chair. Bur I could still tell from Bella's breathing pattern she was asleep.

I looked back at Raina and Alice. Furious I turned and sprinted to Bella's room before they could stop me.

Flung open the door to see Edward in the chair. He pulled it beside Bella's bed. Her hand was lying limply in his. His thumb was tracing patterns onto the top of her hand while he smoothed back her hair.

Upon my loud entrance Edward didn't even flinch.

"Quiet, I just got her to fall asleep again an hour ago."

"Get out here." I said my voice was flat and cold. Edward only sighed and quietly got up, putting the chair back in the corner.

I walked to the end of the hall on one side of the staircase. Edward walked up and leaned against the wall on the other side.

"What happen between us is none of your business, so you can stop thinking of ways to kill me in your head." Edward said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. I stepped forward and so did he.

"It is too my business! I was out of the house not even a day and you couldn't keep your filthy hand's off her!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have wimped out and ran then." Every emotion that was bottled inside of me suddenly came free. I swung and my hand connected with Edwards jaw and sent him flying down the stairs. He collided into the banister and it came cracking down.


	16. Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer:

**Reader: Hello JadenInk**

**Me: Hello Reader.**

**Reader: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Reader: I am thinking of writing a twilight fan fiction.**

**Me: really that's nice**

**Reader: I can't own the Cullen's**

**Me: I know the feeling it sucks doesn't it**

**Reader: yea…do you feel sorry for me**

**Me: Yes of course**

**Reader: ... can I own the Sharp's then?**

**Me: What? NO!**

**Reader: You said you felt sorry for me! You said you knew my feeling!**

**Me: i'm Not that sorry, and now I know Stephanie Meyers Feeling too**

**Reader: ...**

**Me: Mwahaha!!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It didn't take much convincing to get everyone to allow me to sit out with Esme. The game was baseball and Esme explained that they like to cheat.

It was the Sharp's against the Cullen's, and the only real competition was between Edward and Zaden. I was far away and I could feel the tension between them.

"Esme can I ask you a question."

"Of course dear." Esme said as The Sharp's took their place in the outfield and the Cullen's in the batting cage.

"Why don't Edward and Zaden get along?" Esme let out a small sigh.

"I wish I knew. We all do, including Edward and Zaden. All we know is they lived in the same town when they were living. Carslie said he saw them both around town when he was working there. We can only guess that they have a past together, but neither of them remembers it."

I nodded in understanding. I breathed in and let out an involuntary wince. Esme pretended not to notice, I knew that she was trying to keep her thoughts from Edward. I thanked her silently.

Suddenly a large crack sounded and it made me jump. It sounded like thunder but slightly different. I looked to the field and saw Emmet running the bases. It finally clued in that the reason they only play during storms.

It went on for about 3 batters. The bases were loaded with Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice. It was Edward's turn to bat and when the ball made contact, everyone took off for the next base except Alice. Esme and I took off towards the crowd that grew around her.

Moment's later she opened her eyes

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked, taking his place by her side with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Shit." Edward mumbled. I had never heard him swear, and by everyone else's reaction neither had he.

"A coven of vampires, two men one woman are headed right for us. They heard us playing and got curious."

"What about Bella?" asked Raina.

"Do we have time to get her away from here." Warren asked, I could hear panic in his voice and I could tell that meant.

"No they would smell her and their only five minutes away."

"Okay just keep playing, Edward go stay by Bella, Esme take Edwards spot and don't hit the ball out of the field. Autumn, when they get here get rid of the storm so we have an excuse to leave." Carslie instructed. Edward took my hand and led me back to where we were sitting. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it made me jump

"Sorry Bell's. I don't care Edward I'm not trusting her with you alone." Zaden said taking a stance on the other side of me. Edward pulled a face but didn't protest.

Time seemed to slow tremendously. My eyes were darting everywhere just wondering when our visitors would appear. Zaden and Edward both held my hands as I had a death squeeze on them. I knew that to them it felt like nothing but to me, my fingers were throbbing.

Moment's later three vampires made there way to the center of the field. One of the men was ahead of them all I figured he was the leader. Behind him were two vampires obviously mates. The woman had a tangle of gorgeous red hair. It was wild and had some leaves sticking out from her tangle of curls. The other one's appearance I didn't quite grasp. All I could see were his eyes. They darted through the group like he was looking for some one. I tensed, waiting for his eyes to land on me.

"Hello. My name is Laurent, and this is my coven James and Victoria." Laurent waved his hand behind him.

"Hello my name is Carslie Cullen, and this is my family and these are the Sharp's."

"Nice to meet you." Said Laurent pleasantly. Slowly, the wind picked up speed pushing the clouds away. The wind ruffled through my hair. Suddenly James' head snapped in my direction. I felt Edward and Zaden tense beside me.

"It seems you have brought a snack to your little get together. You wouldn't mind sharing now would you? She smells divine." A small growl irrupted from both Edward's and Zaden's chest; equably fierce. I shuddered as another wind blew. Now Victoria was looking in my direction. She stepped forward and Edward stepped in front of me and Zaden pulled me to him. I notice Victoria take something out of her pocket. It was small and brown and, familiar.

"But she's not for eating now is she?" asked James disappointedly, as he still inched forward until Victoria caught up to him. She stopped and I noticed what she was holding was a wallet, with the initials C.S. I felt my heart stop. That was Charlie's wallet. Victoria opened it and took out a picture and handed it to James. Suddenly another Gust of wind blew and ripped open the buttons of my raincoat. James and Victoria's eyes grew wide with rage. The color morphed from a red, to an endless black. Edward and Zaden's head snapped at me. They smelt something on me but what.

"YOU!" Victory roared as she threw the wallet just ahead of us. It was open and there was a picture of Charlie and I my hands wrapped around his shoulders. Tears welled up in my eyes as I pushed past Edward to grab the wallet.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice calling. Next thing I new I was slammed against a tree, a hand Pressing against my throat. I couldn't breath and I felt the blood being trapped at my head. I felt like my skull was about to burst. I clawed at the face of my attacker only to feel a sharp pain through my hand. I was sung around and my legs hit a tree. A sickening crack resulted and I let a sharp pain fill the air. I opened my tear filled eyes to see James.

"You are going to die for what your bastard dog of a father did to my sister!" Dog? What was he talking- before I could finish my thoughts I was flying through the air. I opened my eyes to see a tree coming up fast. My head collided with a tree branch and I felt myself flip once and I landed hard on my back. I could feel a stone where I landed under the same place as my bruise and I hear the crunching of bones and new my ribs were broken. I could taste blood in my mouth, drowning me, so with all the strength I had, I flipped myself onto my stomach and let the blood drain.

I looked forward to see my family desperately trying to get passed Victoria and Laurent. I was amazed; there were two of them and sixteen of us. Laurent had his hands out in front of him self he was holding back everyone but Zaden and Edward who were face to face with Victoria. Zaden was using his power to control Victoria's mind but it wasn't working and I could tell he was getting frustrated because when he started punching he kept missing her. Edward was trying desperately to get passed Victoria who just kept kicking him backwards. I coughed and felt blood rise in my mouth again. The smell was overcoming me and my head started to spin. Suddenly my head was being pulled back, by the hair. My neck bent a little bit further then it should have and it created a sharp pain down my spine. James was straddling me a leg on either side and he was crouched down so his lips were grazing my ear as he spoke.

"Pay back's a bitch don't you think?" James spat, venom literally coating his every word.

"I don't know what your talking about." I coughed trying hard to stay coherent and not throw up. The harder I tried to keep conscious the more aware I was of a pain far worse then any I had ever felt. Flames were enveloping my hand. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Which only made James laugh out in amusement.

"Your father killed my little sister in Alaska not too long ago. Don't play stupid!" I held back another scream to answer him back.

"I thought it was impossible for a human to kill a vampire. Only Werewolves."

"YOUR FATHER WAS A WHERE WOLF! IT COULDN"T HAVE BEEN THAT CREATURE IN A WHEEL CHAIR" James screamed at he flipped me around onto my back. Heard a crack in my arm but I couldn't feel it. The Flame had now taken over my forearm and stopped at the elbow. I screamed again louder. I knew I was giving my killer the satisfaction of a murder well done but I couldn't help it.

James placed his hands on my raincoat and ripped it apart. He bent his head down to my chest and breathed in my scent.

"You smell like your father. You smell like Dog and Cologne!" James Roared I looked up at him as everything happened so slowly. He lifted his hand up and was preparing to punch through my flesh and rip my heart out while it was still beating. I closed my eyes to await my death. I was going to die. Right here, right now. My life would end.

* * *

I felt the fire it was at my shoulder now.

"HELP ME I'M BURNING!" I screamed. I swatted my arm at the invisible flame trying to smother it but it was never working.

"Edward she's been bit!"

"What should I do?" a panicked voice rang out through the darkness. It sounded like an angel. My angel. And he was coming to take me away.

"Try to suck out the poison!"

"I can't."

"Do it Edward or she will change!"

"I felt cold on my hand. it numbed the pain slightly until the flame grew.

The fire burnt hotter and bigger then it was before. It was moving back down to my hand slowly but the pain was even more unbearable. I thrashed yanking my hand away from whatever was making the fire grow when I felt arms on my shoulder, pinning me to the ground. I screamed louder and louder as the pain grew down to my fingertips. Slowly the pain died and I was aware of all the pain and aches in the rest of my body.

Slowly I drifted of to a dark slumber filled with horrifying images to taunt me until my unconscious set me free.

* * *

**A/N: i must say that this is my all time favorite chapter so far. probly because it has tones of action and i took alot of it out of Twilight.**

**onkay i gave laurent a power oh well. btw if it wasnt clear he can create forcefeilds but only one and everyone but edward and zaden were close nough to gether to use it.**

**SECOND**

**just to clear things up again if it wasn't clear. the vampires thought charlie was a werewolf duh, and! they had bella's picture, she smelt like charlie, and jacobs scent on her so of course the vampires would think that.**

**next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	17. No Good

**A/N: so this is not my best chapter, i got a little bit of writers block and im a little bit dissapointed but oh well... next one up soon.**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I could hear the rolling of carts not far off. I slowly drifted into conscious and a bland white room blurred into my vision. I went to sit up when I felt pain. There wasn't one surface of my body that didn't throb. I felt a sharp pain in my rib cage that caught my breath. I gasped terrified for air and reached for my throat. A casing surrounded my neck keeping it in place. I looked down and saw a large cast on my arm and leg. Cut's and bruises covered my skin. As I studied the cast I noticed artwork and notes scrawled over the white jagged surface.

There were notes from the Cullen's and the Sharp's telling me to feel better. A note from everyone signed with each name, with the exception of Rosalie, Autumn and Dusk. A simple feel better was scrawled elegantly and small that it was almost to read.

I tried to sit up again. To no avail, another sharp pain took over my chest I let out a gasp for air when I suddenly felt two arms holding me tight.

"Bella your finally awake!" I looked up to see Zaden. His face looked tired and full of worry I leaned into him. When my face hit his chest I felt another surge of pain. A gauze pad was covering a cut on my forehead.

"We were so worried Bella, I was so worried." I couldn't find words. I just sat there in silence letting Zaden hold me until Carslie came in.

"Bella you are awake that's great!" Carslie drifted a flashlight in front of my eye's to follow and checked all my wounds.

"Which hurt's the most Bella?" Carslie asked grabbing my hand attached to the cast. I let out a yelp of pain when Carslie's thumb touched the fleshy part between my thumb and forefinger.

"There, and my rib's." I croaked out. Carslie propped me up slowly and lifted the back of my hospital gown to look at my back.

"You were bit, your hand will probably take the longest to stop hurting and well you broke a couple of ribs. You probably wouldn't have, but there was already some trauma to-" I shot Carslie a glare and he stopped speaking immediately. He is face showed that he had forgotten to keep it a secret from Zaden and Edward.

"Trauma from what?" I heard a velvety voice call out from the doorframe. I looked to see Edward, the circles around his eyes were more pronounced and his face looked sad, and worried, but his eyes held relief.

Quickly I changed the subject, Zaden and Edward eyeing me suspiciously.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked

"Two weeks. We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

"Well I'm awake, so when can I go home."

"Today actually, we were just waiting for you to wake up, as for your injuries, they just need time, not sever medical attention. Some painkillers will do.

I nodded meekly as Carslie went to fill out the paperwork for my discharge.

"Bella," breathed Edward. He sped to my side and hugged me ever so gently and planted a kiss on the top of my head. Zaden got up abruptly and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you to a-alone; I have to tell everyone the news anyways."

We were alone, Edward pulled me closer to him and his lips slowly grazed my neck up to my jaw line. I shivered slightly and I felt Edwards lips smile on top of my skin.

"You don't know how worried I was. I thought I was going to loose you. I felt so helpless. I couldn't get to you in time; it's my entire fault you're like this Bella!" Edward rambled on; his voice was shaking. I could just imagine if he were able to, tears would have consumed his eyes. I silenced him with a kiss on the lips. I could feel his shock as he drew back slightly and then he kissed me back tenderly.

"It's not your fault." I whispered against his lips. I felt his lower lip quake.

"It is not your fault." I said pulling my face away. I held his face in my hands forcing him to look straight into my eyes. I felt a warm tear drift down my cheek and Edward wiped it away with his thumb. He smiled gently, but there was something in his eyes, he seemed detached somehow.

"What happened to them?" I asked. Edwards face suddenly turned dark; his eyes were empty.

"Come on, let's get you home." Was all he replied.

I took a painkiller before going upstairs, and Carslie took off the neck brace. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, with Edward humming gently in my ear.

* * *

I woke up with a scream. I had dreamed of that day in the field, I woke up just as James' hand crushed my throat. I turned on the light, panting, my brow was covered in a cool sweat.

My eyes drifted to my hand. Two holes were scabbed over. I examined the wound and noticed that the color around the bite mark was slightly paler, more translucent, and deader. I touched my fingers to the surrounding skin and could feel the drop of temperature. Where James had bitten me, left a cold surface, just like my family's marble skin.

"It hurt didn't it." My head snapped to the door. Edward was there leaning against the doorframe. A solemn look planted on his flawless features. Something in his eyes kept the words from coming out of my mouth so I just nodded.

Edward gracefully entered my room and walked over to the window. His back was to me but I could see his reflection in the pane of glass. He looked tortured.

I got out of bed and made my way over to him. I slowly pressed myself against his back, resting my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself closer to him. I breathed in his sweet scent and I felt my heart beat speed slightly.

Edward's hands lingered on mine. His thumb caressed my hand slightly before he pried my hands away as he turned to face me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He had his beautiful bottom lip tucked in so that he was biting it slightly. His eyes shot allover my face as if he was memorizing every part of me.

"Bella, we are all leaving for a while."

"What?"

Edward turned away and ran a hand through his Bronzed hair.

"Who is all? For how long?" I felt my throat tighten and my eyes begun to sting with tears.

"Everyone except for Lily and Zaden. Lilly has the hospital and you need protection so Zaden is staying behind."

"Protection from what?" he turned and looked at me, his liquid gold eyes looked angry

"She got away Bella. Victoria and Laurent got away after I killed James."

"So what? She got away Edward its okay I'm safe, I'm fine."

"NO IT"S NOT!" I stopped breathing for a moment and I swear my heart stopped beating. Edward, who was always calm even during chaos, had just yelled. His eyes were flaming, but not the dazzling, scorching I was used to. They were flaming with hatred, murderous and dangerous.

"You didn't hear her thought's Bella, You don't know her plans! I killed James and she watched helplessly. She wants revenge by killing you." Edwards was shaking violently. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. I sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"I have to go Bella, we all decided we were going to track her." I opened my mouth to protest, but I thought better of it. He would just get more upset.

"When are you leaving."

"Soon."

"For how long?"

"I don't know Bella, could be a week could be a month, could be… y-years." My breathing sped up as I tried not to panic.

"Well umm, I'll wait for you, you have to come back eventually right, I will wait."

Edward looked at me. The pain and torment in his eyes washed away now. All I saw was emptiness and cold.

"Don't." his voice was flat and chilling.

"What?"

"Don't wait Isabella. It's my fault you need protection. I'm not good for you Isabella and your no good for me."

"Ha, ha, very funny Edward." He just looked at me with sad eye's I felt a sharp pain in my heart, it took everything I had not to double over right there.

"You're not kidding…"

"Bella, your just too breakable and I couldn't live with myself if anything h-"

"Then change m-"

"I would sooner die." His beautiful eyes turned to black. Not with hunger, but anger.

"But if I was a vampire we could be together and you wouldn't have to worry about breaking me."

"I will not take away your soul!" he growled. The room shook slightly and I shut my eyes squeezing them tight to stop any more tears from coming.

Edward's head jerked towards the door. He must have heard someone calling him.

"Good bye Bella." I stayed in my spot silent until I heard the front door shut, and motors roar to life.

A wave of pain flooded over me and I broke down crying.

"Bella…" Zaden rushed to my side and pulled me onto his lap. And my world slowly passed into a world of darkness, nightmares, and faint whispers for God only knows how long.


	18. This Is Going To Be Fun

JULY

* * *

AUGUST

* * *

SEPTEMBER

* * *

OCTOBER

* * *

ZPOV 

It has been a little over four month's since everyone left. Bella was torn to pieces. I had never seen her so depressed all the light was gone from her beautiful chocolate eyes. Every day just sat on the couch watching TV, looked out the window or slept. She wouldn't smile, she wouldn't talk, she would barley eat. She had been like that until last week when Carslie called.

They came across a coven that had helped Victoria and Laurent plan how to get back to Forks to get Bella. Apparently that was all Edward could figure out after that they blocked their minds from him. Carslie had called to ask Lily to meet them and use her power of persuasion. She left two day's ago and we haven't heard from them since.

"Bella?"

"Mmmhmm?" I walked into Bella's room. Freesia scent hit me like a wave. Bella's hair was dripping she had just taken a shower.

She was sitting on her bed. She was wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers. Her legs were extended in front of her. She stayed there quietly smoothing her tiny hand over her leg where the cast had once been.

"How is it being free of plaster for, oh about 6 hours?" she happily looked up at me and gave me a bright smile patting the bed next to her.

"It feels great!" I lay down on her bed and tucked my hands behind my head. Bella snuggled up along side me and I wrapped my arm around her drawing her nearer.

Her hand was on my chest and I reached to grab it, smoothing my fingers over the cool scar.

"Still hurt?"

"Not so much hurt as tender." I brought her hand up to my lips and planted a kiss on her hand. I tensed up slightly waiting for her usual reaction of hitting me and telling me not to be such a dork. But it never came. I looked down at her. Her eyes were dim and contemplative.

"What are you thinking Bella?" for a moment she didn't answer but then she snapped out of her daze and looked up at me. She let out a sigh and got up to her dresser where a bunch of pictures stood of everyone. I heard a small sob escape and I got up quickly to wrap my arms around her. My arms were crossed around her neck and over her shoulders from behind.

"You miss everyone don't you?"

She nodded quietly and turned around to look me in the eye. What I saw surprised me. They were suddenly dancing with light and determination that wasn't there moments ago.

"You love me don't you?" she asked. I felt a little taken back at her sudden bluntness. I knew she was asking just as a friend but I didn't care. I did love her, weather she knew it or not.

"Of course I do."

"Will you do something for me then?"

"Anything."

She pushed away from me and walked silently to the bed standing at the end. I heard a deep intake of breath. Then she turned quickly to face me again.

"Will you change me?"

"What?" I looked at her, searching her eyes for any detection that she was joking. Unfortunately there was none.

"Change me."

Edwards words shot through my head.

* * *

"_You would take away her warmth for your own selfish wants?"_

"_You know as well as I that with my gift she could still have that."_

"_Your gift? You have never truly used it. How can you pick one characteristic of hers? The fact that you think you can pick out what you like the best about her to keep it, show's you don't really care about her."_

* * *

I shook my head of the past and replied 

"I don't know Bella."

"You said you would do anything for me."

"Yea, but Bells-"

"Then change me. I'm sick of being pathetic and weak. We haven't seen our family in four month's because of me. They have been running around trying to find a homicidal vampire because of me. I want this Zaden, and if you don't help me I will find some random vampire that will."

I stared back at her. Her eyes held no fear, only wanting. I took a deep unneeded breath and turned to leave.

"Give me a while to get ready."

* * *

BPOV 

I traced my hands delicately over the frames. I passed my eyes over my family. I miss them; it's all because of me. They have been tracking for four months. I wasn't worth this. If only I was a vampi- my eyes passed over Edward's picture. He had a crooked smile that made my heart flip. If only I was a vampire. Edward could be with me. He wouldn't have to fear me, fear himself. I could kiss him and he wouldn't have to worry about controlling himself. I would have forever. Even if he were upset with my change, I would have eternity to convince him it was the right decision.

A small sob escaped my lips at the thought of Edward not accepting me. Suddenly arms were crossed around my neck and over my shoulders, Zaden's chest, pressed firmly against my back and head.

"You miss everyone don't you?"

I nodded quietly and turned around to look him in the eye. I was determined to be changed and I was certain Zaden would do it. He was my best friend. He just had to.

* * *

ZPOV 

I reached Bella's door again. I didn't knock, just opened it slowly. Bella was standing by the window. The moonlight shone off her dainty legs. Her hair was slightly curling at the bottom as it was drying. I closed the door behind me and she slowly turned around. Her eyes were still flowing with determination.

"Ready?" I asked trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. She nodded as I stepped towards her.

I took Bella's warm hand in mine and led her to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Is this what you want?"

She nodded silently as she gripped the bed sheets. I felt her heart beat start to increase dramatically that made me want to stop everything. But when I looked in her beautiful eyes I saw nothing but determination.

I grazed the crook of her neck with my fingers as I drew back her locks. When my lips were just inches from her beautiful skin she broke the silence.

"When you change me what will you keep? What's good enough to keep" I looked at her with tenderness "Everything Bella, everything" a smile brushed onto her face and she tilted her head to the side. I gently kissed her neck once before sinking my teeth into her. All I kept thinking, is how I wanted everything, I wanted Bella forever. And soon, I was going to have her.

* * *

BPOV 

I felt the fire creep through my blood stream. It attacked my neck and was spreading a lot quicker this time. Heard a chilling scream and realized it was I. the cold arms that were holding me tightly were helping cool the flame but the burning was still strong.

I thrashed around, my toes were crunched up and every muscle in my body was tightening. I felt my back arch and my head tilt back another scream escaped my lips.

"EDWARD!" I screamed his name loud and the coolness that was wrapping me left causing the flame to burst. I heard a crash like breaking of drywall but it seemed so far away. The closest sound was my screaming. But then I heard the most terrifying voice, that I would endure this pain five time's over if I could never hear it again.

"This is going to be more enjoyable then I imagined!" My instinct was to run, but the flames consumed my whole body now. It was hopeless. I fell into the darkness hearing a chilling laughter, and seeing a flash of wild red hair.

* * *

ZPOV 

As the venom flowed through her body, Bella's screams came more and more horrific and spine chilling. Her muscles were tensing and I held her close. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as her back arched and she let out another scream.

"EDWARD!" broke free of her lips. I stiffened. That was the real reason, the main reason she wanted to change. I released her. Anger building up inside of me. I slammed my first into the wall by the door, and growled.

I hate him! More now then ever! He left her and she still wanted him! I would do anything for her to forget him and be with me.

"I would do anything…"

"Anything? This is going to be more enjoyable then I imagined!"

* * *

ALICEPOV 

Edward, Raina and I were waiting at the airport. We had tracked Victoria all the way to Russia. Lily was supposed to arrive day's ago, but there was a freak storm that even Autumn couldn't control. It had finally died out and Lily called us saying that she would arrive in 10 hours, 10 hours ago.

Edward was pacing impatiently we weren't far from the coven the rest of the family was waiting at and I could tell by Edwards face that their thoughts were just as impatient.

Abruptly Edward's hear lashed to the gate he must have heard Lily's thoughts. Sure enough Lily walked swiftly and gracefully through the crowed of passengers and made her way to us.

Soon enough we were in a Mercedes that we had rented and were speeding down the highway towards the family.

I felt strange I looked at Edward groggily when suddenly a vision over came me.

* * *

"_This is going to be more enjoyable then I imagined!" Victoria looked down upon the thrashing figure lying upon the bed. It was Bella; blood soaked her shirt as she screamed in agony. "EDWARD!" she screamed. Victoria's fingernail grazed Isabella's cheek. Everything went dark but I could still hear Bella's cries of pain; horrifying, and nauseating. _

* * *

EPOV 

Alice's eyes snapped open. Still dazed, I waited a moment for her to think about her vision so I could read her thoughts. she looked at me shaking horrendously and dropped her head into her hands

"Victoria going to get Bella!" she cried. I pressed down the gas peddle and turned the car around in the middle of the highway.

I was pushing 200 and just missing a thousand honking cars as I sped towards them head on.

The airport turn off was coming up and I shifted down a gear and ripped the e-break. The car tires squealed as I drifted into the turn off.

Raina had her eyes closed telling everyone what happened.

I was just praying to God that we wouldn't be late.

* * *

**A/N: i am expecting ALOT of reviews on this one getting mad at me for leaving it as a cliffie. im sorry but youll have to wait till tomorrow. hope your all not too angry with me and i'm sorry for the lots of point of veiw switches this chapter but i needed it to be fast paced.**

**well im off to bed**

**next chapter tomorrow once i get home from school i will start on it. **

**hope you all enjoyed it!!!!**


	19. Past is Also the Preasent

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!!! this chapter took forever to write like 3 hours. on top of that i had guitar lessons so it took me till 10 21 to finish. AND to top it all off EFFING WORD the spell check stopped working through half of my story so i appologize now for any mistakes or weird words.**

* * *

_As the venom flowed through her body, Bella's screams came more and more horrific and spine chilling. Her muscles were tensing and I held her close. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as her back arched and she let out another scream._

"_EDWARD!" broke free of her lips. I stiffened. That was the real reason, the main reason she wanted to change. I released her. Anger building up inside of me. I slammed my first into the wall by the door, and growled._

_I hate him! More now then ever! He left her and she still wanted him! I would do anything for her to forget him and be with me._

"_I would do anything…"_

"_Anything? This is going to be more enjoyable then I imagined!"_

* * *

ZPOV

At that second, I felt like I could die all over again. The sight of Victoria draped around Bella's defenseless body. I could hear Bella's screams silence to a mere whimper.

Instinct took over as I pounced. Surprise surged through me when in mid air; I hit something and flew back. I looked up at the empty air and went forward again, but the same thing.

Reality hit me and I twirled around to see Laurent leaning against the doorframe.

"Nifty little gift isn't it?" Laurent snickered. I put my hands out and reached at all sides only to realize I had a box around me keeping me in place.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRATCH HER!" I screamed as I kicked at the hard air wall.

A devilish look spread over Victoria face as she extended a slim finger and dragged it along Bella's exposed flesh of her collarbone. Silver tinted blood oozed from the gash and Bella winced slightly. I thrashed at the walls captivating me, but Victoria just laughed.

"Oh, it must be hard for you; Changing the person that you love most in this world only to hear her scream out for another vampire instead."

Rage ignited through my body I stopped thrashing and glowered venomously at Victoria.

"You know you haven't changed, but yet I still wasn't sure it was you." Victoria said walking towards me.

On top of the glass, she traced her finger along the outline of my face. I hurled a fist towards her but it just hit the force field again causing Laurent enough amusement to laugh.

"Yes I'm sure it's you."

"What are you talking about." My voice was emotionless my breathing was deep as I tried to stay as calm as possible. I couldn't get out, so the only way was to keep them here as long as possible until some one comes. Tory or Alice had to have seen this. They would come. I just needed time, lots of time.

"Awe, it's just like always. Edward takes everything from you doesn't he. I just didn't expect your resentment towards him would continue even though you don't remember your human life what so ever." Victoria walked back to Bella's side and moved Bella's face side to side roughly, examining it.

"How do y-"

"Does the name William Mason mean anything to you?" at the sound of the name I felt something wasn't right. There was a hint of familiarity, but it caused me a little bit of pain, and a lot of anger.

"What do you know about me?"

* * *

FLASH BACK 

_The wind was blowing through the sails. The ocean waves filled the night air with the sweet smell of salt. Shivering in a corner was a beautiful girl. She was about seventeen. She had been taken by British naval soldiers, from South Korea. Her beautiful black hair was being blown about her. She sat there, curled tightly watching the ship of men dance and drink merrily as they headed back home to Britain. There were many other Korean woman aboard all over the ship, getting passed around by the sailors or ignored like she was._

_The long voyage was finally at a close and all of the woman were being rounded up and taken to the tent where all of the naval officers were meeting. She was lined up off the stage. One by one she saw the woman being auctioned off one by one to these drunken men. She shivered as she thought of what would happen to them, what would happen to her. _

_In the middle of her horrendous thought, she was shoved up on stage. Whistles sounded allover the room. She hugged her self tiredly as foreign words were spoken. She was so scared and confused tears welled through her eyes as she sobbed silently all alone on the stage._

"_I'll pay about two dollars!" Spouted a drunken man. He had stubble covering his face. He was a large man quite overweight and he was stumbling allover making kissing noises at the poor woman on stage._

_The bidding went on for a while till it was at about forty-seven dollars, bided by the same man who made the first bid. _

"_Going once, going twice, go-"_

"_One hundred dollars!" the woman looked up from her tears and looked into the eyes of the man who just bid. He was tall, and had a smaller frame; His Bronzed hair falling casually over his beautiful green eyes. He smiled up at her calmly and stepped forward to claim her. _

"_What is your name?" he asked slowly_

"_N-name?" she asked back sounding the syllables_

"_Yes name. I am, William Mason." He pointed to her after a while she started to understand what was being asked so she replied._

"_I a-am Lee. Young. Ae."_

"_Lee Young Ae. Young Ae." William whisperd._

_

* * *

William spent a lot of time with Young Ae, teaching her how to speak English, and in turn, Young Ae taught William how to speak Korean as well. They became close quite quickly. _

_Months and months had passed. William, soon after the learning of Young Ae's name, took her home to work as his personal servant. Well as far as his parent's were concerned she was his servant. William was part of a very wealthy family. His father ran a bank. _

_Quickly, there friendship turned to romance._

_William lay beside Young Ae, he was lying on his side facing her and she was facing him. He smoothed a strand of stray hair away from her beautiful face. He grazed his hand over her bare back and shoulders. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she slept._

"_I love you," he murmured. To his surprise Young Ae's eyes opened and looked directly into his._

"_Love?"_

"_Yes." He whispered pointing to his heart. "Love."_

_He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers drawing her close. He could feel the warmth of her bare body on his. He smiled into the kiss and parted his lips slightly. _

"_Sarang hae yo, I love you too." She smiled. Young Ae wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the sweet kiss until their bodies became one._

_A week had passed and one morning William's Father Anthony Mason, called him downstairs. Anthony's hair was all disarrayed, and his face was pained and tired._

"_Father, what's wrong?" William asked entering the front room._

"_The Bank. It is falling apart."_

"_I'm sorry what can I do? Do you need me to work for you? Help you in any way?"_

_Anthony looked at his son with sad eyes_

"_Amelia Thor. Her father is one of the founders of the national bank of Britain."_

"_What does that have to do w-" William froze, as the realization of what his father was asking kicked in._

"_Arranged marriage?" William asked in disbelief. His father spouted of words that made him feel guilty if he should not accept this; But what about Young Ae? He loved her that much was for sure. But if he told his parent's that, they would ship her away or sell her to some filthy man who would most likely abuse her. William couldn't bare the thought of it._

_The marriage was hard, but telling Young Ae was even harder. She cried for days up until the day of the wedding._

"_Young Ae," William started reaching for her_

"_I thought you said you loved Me." she sobbed through her tears._

"_I did,"_

"_Did?" _

_William took in a deep breath. Pushing his heart back so he could only speak with his head not his heart._

"_I have to love Amelia now. I do love her."_

"_What am I supposed to do without you? How am I supposed to live?"_

_William gave her a hug and gave her a big envelope._

"_There is enough money there for a year's worth of rent, and there is a key to an apartment."_

"_You think that this will make my love for you go away? Araso, (I understand.) Mianhae, gin jjah mianhae (I'm sorry, really sorry.) I am sorry that you had to pretend to be in love with me. that you had to string me along this long!"_

"_Young Ae-" William reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away_

"_Kwenchana,( its fine) just go to your beloved Amelia."_

_And with that they parted. William never saw Young Ae again, but unfortunatly, she couldn't stop seeing him._

_

* * *

Fifteen years and nine months later. _

"_Oma (mom)! Yoboseyo (hello)? Are you here?" a fifteen year old boy came home to find his mother crying again. A huff of air left the boy's mouth as he blew up his messy black bangs to the side._

"_Ma,"_

"_I'm fine," She said, whiping away her tears._

_It had been fifteen years since Young Ae's son was born. She had Named him Lee Min Ki, and his english name was William Lee. For fifteen years Young Ae had watched William start a family. The appartment he had rented wasn't more then a block away. Shortly after the birth of Min Ki, William and Amelia also had a son about four month's after. _

_All Min Ki's life his mother told him stories about his father. She even pointed William and his family out when they saw them on their walks. All of them were so happy, the son looked just like his father. Auburn messy hair that fell over his eyes which were stunningly green. All Min Ki's life, he grew up in the same school, same class as William's son. Min Ki only had his mother, so he obayed her fully when she told him that no one must know who his father was. _

_Min Ki grew up with anger bottled inside. Anger at his biological father for leaving his mother so broken, he lived on happily while she was trapped in the past crying for fifteen years._

_One day at school when Min Ki had his sixteenth birthday, febuary 14th, he was about to tell the girl he had a crush on for years how he felt about her. As he was walking up to her In the yard at school, he saw William's son round the corner. The girl intercepted his path_

"_Edward," she mumbled shyly as she looked down at her shoes. Quickly and silently she shoved a piece of paper in his hand and took of. _

_Min Ki stepped closed and looked at the paper. There was a large heart on the front and on the back was an elegantly scripted "I like you."_

_Fury flamed up in Min Ki as he stormed up to Edward ripping the paper from his hand. Min Ki pushed him back_

"_You, I hate you! You took everything from me! because of you my mother and I live the way we do! Because of your father she cries all day I have had it!"_

_edward shoved Min Ki back with the same amount of force. Right away they both ran at eachother and fists went flying for a good ten minutes until the teacher pulled them apart._

_Young Ae ran to the school as fast as she could. She had just gotten the message that Min Ki had gotten into a fight with a kid at school and she was scared. Min Ki had never shone any violent behaviour till today._

_Young Ae stepped through the door and her eyes caught her son's gaze. There was fear and pain hidden in them, so much emotion it seemed like his eyes were telling her to run, turn around and leave. She stepped forward and past a pillar that was blocking her veiw of the right side of the school room. Her eyes ripped away from her son when she saw Bronzed hair and green eyes staring back at her shocked._

_Her breath caught in her throat as she saw William with his son. She felt her heart being ripped into a million pieces as she walked over to Min Ki. William's eyes never left hers._

_After the meeting with the teacher Young Ae ran out before William could catch up with her. She knew what he would have asked. 'Is he, ours?' she could tell it in his eyes._

"_We have to leave." She told Min Ki as she reached her house_

"_Fine by me."_

_They left that appartment and moved a town away. Soon after, the Spanish Influenza hit._

* * *

ZPOV 

I stood there dazed. How could Victoria know all this? It's possible she had been lying, but the familiarity of it all had overwhelmed him. He felt a pulsing in his breain like a mild headache. Flashes of images flew through his mind as he slowly rememberd all of the details perfectly.

"How do you know this?" I demanded

Victoria laughed and nodded to Laurent. I felt a cool breeze hit my body and I realized I was free. I ran to Bella's side pushing Victoria away from her. The gash that was o her color bone was healing but at a very slow rate. Bella was still sleeping, for that I was greatful.

"Let's just say I like to play with my food. But your mother, well she was just too much fun to eat." I wanted to reach out and swipe at her but I resisted.

Bella started to stir which meant she would be waking up soon. Soon screaming would fill the room and I can imagine the pleasure it would give victoia anf Laurent to see her in pain.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. Bella started wriggling and small squeaks escaped her beautiful lips.

"We'll I had wanted to kill Bella, the pain Edward would endure would be marvolous! But he would most probably go to the volturi, and that's too easy for him to eand his totrure. Now if he thinks his Bella had left him and moved on to let's say you, well. He would live the rest of his damnation thinking on how he lost the love of his life."

"Bella won't forget him she l-loves him." my voice cracked. It pained me to admit it but it was true. Bella loved Edward and only Edward, no matter what.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. This is a great opportunity for you also. You get to ruin the very person who ruind your's and your mothers life. You will get the girl, live happily, while poor Edward is miserable."

"Sure, but Bella won't love me. she wont agree into hinding."

"You have your power don't you?" I looked at her quizicly. She sighed in dissapointment.

"Your gift, is the only one that works on Bella. Use it and erase Edward."

I looked down at Bella. Tears were streaming down her face as she swatted her hands at invisible flames.

"So I dissapear with Bella, and you wont ever appear infront of us again.

Victoria sneerd. "I don't think so Zaden. There is a coven in london England. Well, it's more like a safe house for vampires. You will stay there with her. I will be checking in form time to time just to make sure you keep your end of the bargan."

"and if I don't?" Victoria's face rushed at me inches away, her eye bruning holes into my skull.

"If you don't Isabella dies." I swallowed hard. Bella started to scream now. Her voice sounded raw.

"Victoria I hear cars."

"Block your thoughts Zaden. Let's go."

I picked up Bella and used my gift to block out her voice and movement. _Just for a little while Bella._ I kissed the top of her head and followed Victoria and Laurent off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: okay just so you know**

**no i am not korean... i am just a nerd who loves asian culture so i watch asian films **

**the name Lee Min Ki is the name of the cutest boy in the world. go on Youtube or Veoh dot com and look up Dal Ja's Spring. the main charachter is Tae bong and i imagine Zaden looks alot like him just less asian. since hes half white.**

**hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be up tomorrow i got to get some sleep.**


	20. This Too Shall Pass

**A/N: SORRY not my favorite chapter because theres not any real action i just needed time to pass. sorry for posting late but smallville and supernatural is on. ANYWAYS! expect a few chapters tomorow to make up for today's suckyness**

* * *

EPOV

I could hear the screams illuminating off the air. Bella, My Bella was screaming in pain. Up ahead there was an unexpected roadblock. Swiftly and without warning I threw open the door and jumped breaking into a run. I knew Alice would quickly jump to catch the wheel, even if they crashed oh well they would 'live' the only important thing was to get to Bella before it was too late.

I was unbelievably aware of the pulse of the earth with each step. I never ran so fast in my life. When I had reached the door the screaming suddenly stopped. I ran quickly to Bella's room. It was empty, the curtain in front of the window danced playfully in the breeze. The air smelt of Bella. Her scent was mixed with that of Zaden, Victoria, Laurent, and _blood_. Oh God, blood, Bella's blood. Her sweet nectar of life was staining the bed where she had been. I dragged my feet over to the bed and placed my hand on the stain, it was still warm.

I wasn't over come with blood lust, but sobs racked through my body as I slid to the ground, my hands covered in what was left of Bella.

Oh how I wished I could cry at that moment; to have the pain be drained away through salty tears.

Bella was gone. In attempts to save her, I had actually killed her.

"Bella!" I screamed I crossed arm over my knees and sobbed into them. Soon I felt two arms wrap around me tightly. I struggled to push them away but for once I felt powerless; even more so the day that James attacked Bella.

"Edward," Alice cooed in my ear. I tried to struggle form her grasp again.

"EDWARD!" Alice shook me until I looked up at her. Alice's eyes were dancing with light and hope. It only fuelled my rage.

"WHAT?"

"Bella's alive. I saw her with Zaden. She is alive Edward!"

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

ZPOV

"Tell me something else!" Bella bounced happily in the passenger seat next to me. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What will I get if I tell you something else?" Bella gave me a swift punch in the arm.

"Ouch..." I said taking my hand off the steering wheel to rub the part of my arm that connected with Bella's fist. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

It had been a year today since I changed Bella. When she woke up, I tried to follow through with what Victoria wanted; erasing Edward from her memory. What I didn't expect is after her change; her mind became a safe box. I had to push my gift hard to break down the wall. Too hard in fact, I ended up whipping her entire memory.

Again I had to restart my friendship with her. Bella was so full of questions about her previous life that I made a deal with her. I would only tell her things when we were moving. Victoria had told me to go to a coven in London, but I convinced her to let us travel for a year. Seeing as Bella's memory was erased. I would use that time to start over with her; and it would be better with no distraction.

I had planned to tell her everything, any memories I knew she had with Edward, I would switch me in his place. But I couldn't I couldn't lie to Bella. If I had told her we were lovers, she would feel like she had to be still, and I didn't want that. I wanted to beat Edward by making her fall for me. I wasn't going to hide my feelings this time.

"How bout a kiss?" I asked puckering my lips and leaning over to her. Bella giggled and pushed my head back.

"How bout you watch where you're going? Come on you promised!"

"Let me think. You were very popular with the boy's. It was hard for me to not kill a few."

"Yea right, with my plain face?" Bella patted her cheeks. I looked at her from the side. I was unbelievably relieved when she changed. Just as I had said, I had kept everything about her. Her brown hair had more shine, her face was paler and blemish free, she had vampire speed but not strength, and no pulse; but she was warm, she blushed, she had to eat human food once a month, she had to sleep, not a lot but she had to at least once a week or when her body grew cold, and she grew tired. Her beautiful chocolate eyes had gold flecks through them that disappeared when she needed to hunt, and grew more prominent afterwards. Her skin didn't sparkle in the sun, but her skin glowed and gave of a slight shimmer that many girls envied when we walked down the street. Her detest for human blood, and clumsiness also was carried through from her human life.

"Isabella, you are and were anything but plain." I said tilting her chin to look at me. I stroked her cheek gently and turned back to driving. But not before I noticed the red creep up to her cheeks.

"Where to next?" she asked rolling down the window.

"London." I said dryly

"London? Why London."

"I'm sick of traveling. There is a Coven there called the Tudorra. It was founded by a group of vampires that lived during the Tudor Dynasty from 1485- 1603."

Bella's jaw dropped as I mentioned the date. 'Wow' she mouthed until shock and frustration overcame her features.

"What about my past? I still want to know, we will have to make another deal!"

"Or you can just forget the past and work for the present." I suggested. The anger that took over told me I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm kidding Isabella, calm down!" she glared at me and looked back out the window.

* * *

BPOV

I leaned out the car window as we pulled in front of a giant building. I gawked at it for a moment until the door I was leaning on opened, and I started to fall face first to the cement. Arms caught me and stood me up right. I felt myself blush from embarrassment.

"What is this place?" I asked shuffling closer to the vast mound of architecture.

"This is the Tudorra."

"Tudorra? All of it?" Zaden grabbed my hand with his left, and the other was holding our bags.

The corridor was large and white. People dressed in suits, holding briefcases were walking in and out of the building. I sniffed the air and I could tell they were all humans. My nose scrunched mildly at the copper scent of their blood pulsing behind their skin. Zaden just laughed and dragged me through a door near the side of the building. The sign said staff only.

It led to a dark, steep, stairwell. I stumbled behind Zaden blindly as his laugh echoed through the enclosed space. Finally we reached the top.

The door swung open to reveal hallways lined with doors we walked forward through the empty hall and turned to the right. There was a large room with a huge TV, couches, computers; you name it. It looked like a lounge. But what got me was all of the vampires. They looked to be all teen's and early twenty's.

"Hello, may I help you." said a woman sceptically. She looked about early thirties and she was beautiful. She glared at me; her nose twitched which told me that she was taking in my scent. I had never met another vampire besides Zaden, but I knew I didn't well fit the persona of your typical vampire.

" Yes actually, I called a week ago."

"Name?" she asked still glaring in my direction

"Lee Min Ki." I looked up at Zaden and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Right, here is your key, and it's room 873-2 and 3. Take the elevator to the top floor and turn left."

"Thanks." Zaden pulled me towards the elevator. As vampires passed by I shrank behind him pressing as close too as '_inhumanly_' possible.

"Lee Min Ki?" I asked when the elevator doors shut.

"Yeah it was my human name."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it Bella."

"She didn't like me."

"Who cares?"

"I do. That was the first vampire i have met besides you, and if she acts like that, how will others act. They all think I'm human."

"Don't worry Bells, nothings going to happen, you're just different that's all."

We entered our room and I gasped. The ceiling was high and there was a skylight. It was a living room and an open kitchen. The walls were burgundy and the curtains were black with an emerald trim. There were four doors around the room with the number's one, two, and three.

"Two or three, you choose."

"Lucky number three." I said as I reached for my bag. Zaden pulled his hand up over his head away from me.

"No I'll take it."

"Hey, just cause I don't have super strength doesn't mean I can't hold my own."

"Right, but I rather I hold you." Zaden said seductively.

"Your too corny; no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes as he flung me over his shoulder and headed for room number three.

* * *

EPOV

"Alice? Alice what are you seeing" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Bella's alive, I saw it." Alice smiled widely as she skipped out of the room.

I called after her but she didn't answer me as she headed to the Cullen's house.

"Alice, what did you see." Alice pulled out her suitcase and started tossing in clothes.

"ALICE!"

"Buckingham Palace."

"What?"

"I saw Bella and Zaden driving through London Edward."

I froze. Bella we know where she is. We can go get her.

"What are you waiting for pack your bags!"

"Raina,"

"She knows, she told everyone else book a flight to London. Her and Lily are packing as we speak. Now go!"

I ran to my room nearly obliterating the door. I can't believe it after a year we had finally found Bella. I would see her again!


	21. Pressure

**A/N: so here it is, i was quite stumped on what to write so i played guitar and learned a random song i never heard of then i dl it and then it was like BOOM indpiration so i am going to work it in some how in the next chapter or so. Heavily Broken by The Veronicas GO ON YOUTUBE if you dont download it and WATCH IT! it is awsome!**

* * *

BPOV

It didn't take me long to unpack all of my stuff; which wasn't much to begin with. Zaden and I had always traveled light since we never stayed in one place for long. All I owned were necessities. I never bought anything other then because I just didn't like shopping. My version of shopping was seeing how quick I could get in and out. I left my room stood out side Zaden's door for a minute. Then threw open the door.

"Hey Zaden?"

"Mmm?" Zaden mumbled as he tossed his clothes into his drawers messily. When he walked back over to his suitcase I walked over to the drawer and started folding his clothes. When he turned around, I was folding a pair of blue silk boxers with black hearts.

"Bella don't. I'll do it later." He said quickly, his voice was soaked with embarrassment. I laughed and he reached for the boxers. I pulled them out of his reach.

"Bella, come on. Give them back." He said reaching again but I quickly pulled away. Zaden had hold of my arm. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he placed a mischievous smirk on his face.

Suddenly my body froze my muscles stiff Zaden stepped towards me and pulled the boxers from my inflexible grip.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should know better than not to fool with me by now."

Zaden wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped his power. I felt all the tension in my limbs release as my knees buckled.

"You are a cheater…" I said slowly, my body worn and tired.

"I know. But I got my boxers back didn't I?" he sat me on the bed and then put the boxers in his drawer.

He turned back towards me and the sly smirk that was played on his features were wiped free when he saw what played on mine.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"I hate you."

I saw the shock as his eye widened.

"Bella I'm sorry! Don't hate me I was just playing. I wont use my gift on you anymore!"

"That's not the problem!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "The fact that you have a power is enough."

Zaden chuckled under his breath and I glared at him. He slowly approached me and sat down beside me.

"Bells. Come on, you could still get a gift."

"But it's been a year!" I flopped my self down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow, kicking my legs about.

"God you were never this temperamental when you were human." He mumbled under his breath but it was enough to make me punch him in the arm. Again, more pain to me then him. But he played along rubbing the spot I hit him.

"How was I then huh?"

"For one you were quiet." I let my mouth hang open in shock as I got up and ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

"Awe Bell's don't be angry!" he said banging on the door. I jumped into bed and through the blankets over my head. After a while there was silence, but I knew better than to think that Zaden had given up.

Minutes later I heard a click and then she slight creak of the door. The weight on the bed shifted beside me and the covers were drawn back. Zaden slid into bed with me, lying on his side. My back was too him.

"You were very calm and optimistic. No matter what happened, no matter how tragic, you always got through it even when you were heavily broken." His voice hesitated at the last part. I flipped my self over on my stomach with my head facing him. His eyes were pained, and distant like he was thinking about something.

"I was heavily broken?" I asked in an attempt to snap him away from his thinking. Zaden just nodded slightly and lay onto his back with his hands behind his head. Even though this was something new about my past I decided to drop it because of how hurt he looked. I shifted, so I was lying on my bed sideways; my head was on his stomach.

Zaden ran a hand through my hair moving it away from my face, and before I knew it I was drifting off into darkness.

* * *

EPOV

The plane was long. I had never wished that I could sleep as much as I did on that trip. We landed and quickly rented three cars. There weren't enough seats on the plane for all of us, so Raina, Alice, Jasper, Skyler, and I went and the others decided that they would stay at home until we found Bella or needed help.

The lady at the car rental tried to give us three sunfire's, but I 'dazzled' her impatiently. I needed a fast car to get find Bella quicker. I didn't even bother to pay attention to the woman's thoughts; I was just to absorb in my own.

We ended up with a Porsche, and two Ford Focus' I took the Porsche, Skyler didn't look too pleased with that.

We quickly booked into a motel. The sun was coming up soon. That day passed very slowly. Alice was trying to get a vision of where, or what Bella was doing.

I paced about the room; frequently having jasper spread calm about me.

"How can you be so calm about this? Bella, I mean were so close!"

I mumbled. Tapping my foot impatiently.

"Exactly were close! And you have waited a year I'm pretty sure that you can wait a day or to." Raina was annoyed, I could tell through her voice. I took a defeated breath and walked into one of the bedrooms I stared out the window at all the people walking through the streets below.

At nights we would patrol the streets, I would read the minds of passerby's to see if they saw my Bella, Alice would continue to try to see visions. It had been nearly a week since we had arrived in London and no luck.

"Alice were never going to find her at night."

Alice nodded lost in thought.

"I guess we should drive around during the day time and see if we see her walking along the streets."

My emotions brightened, and my tarnished hope was restored. Hopefully we would find her soon. I was starting to think that we were never going to find her. Hopefully the sun would shed light on hopefully newfound optimism. We WERE going to find her. No matter how long we had to look for her.

* * *

BPOV

It had been just over a week since we moved here and I really was starting to like it. But the coven, well I cut my self off from all other vampires there. Not like it was hard. Walking through the halls and corridor, I got many glares and weird looks. Zaden told me that when I asked him to change me, he had used his power to keep as much of the human me as was possible. I have to say that I had always been fine with it until coming here. I felt like such a, reject; and so , defective.

I was walking down the streets of London towards the nearest grocery store. I hadn't had human food in a while and my body was craving for it.

There was a grocery store about two blocks away. I walked through the isles pondering what I was craving for. It's never good to shop when you're hungry. I came out with a bag of perogies, a TV dinner, a couple boxes of KD, a pint of strawberry ice cream, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, garlic butter, and a Portobello mushroom.

The heavyset thing to carry was the ice cream. When I left the store, I was wobbling slowly to carry my bags and not fall flat on my face. I decided to take it as slow as possible and just enjoy the walk.

Finally I arrived at the coven and made my way up and ended up tripping at the last step.

I stood in front of my door and tried to find my keys when I felt something strange. A sharp pain made it's way into my brain I crouched down by the door. My head between my knees as tears squeezed out of my eyes the pain was getting stronger and stronger.

"Bella?" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, but the pain was too much for me to acknowledge that I heard anything.

"Bella!" the voice screamed as I tried to find my voice. Suddenly I was up in the air; Arms carrying me to my bed on the other side of the door. Seconds after I hit the pillow I felt a cold compress on my forehead.

"Oh God Bella your burning up."

"It hurts Zaden…" I opened my eyes to look at him but that only hurt more.

* * *

ZPOV

Bella curled up putting her head in her arms. I didn't know what to do I start to panic. Suddenly her whimpers stopped and she sat up looking at me strangely.

"How did I get here?" she looked around the room strangely.

"Bella?" I reached out for her face to turn her gaze to me. When I did her eyes widened with shock and horror.

"DID YOU PUT THE ICE CREAM IN THE FREEZER?" Bella jumped up and ran out side. I sat there confused for a few moments and then got up to follow her. She had retrieved her groceries from the hall and was emptying the bag.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow and walking towards her.

"Yea I'm fine what wouldn't I be?" she cocked her head to the side curiously

"You don't remember what just happened?"

"I remember looking for my keys, and then next thing I knew I was in my bed. Why in the world would I leave my stuff in the hall."

"Your head doesn't hurt?"

"Uh no. Zaden are you all right? You're acting strange."

I stared at her for a while until she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea I'm fine."

* * *

APOV

We were getting ready to leave to drive around when a vision hit me.

_Bella was eyeing the continents of the groceries. It was clear to see that her eyes were bigger then her stomach. I saw her leave and walk down the street slowly, stumbling occasionally._

I felt the vision starting to fade but I pushed it on further, until I could see the sign of the store that she was just in.

As soon as I snapped back into reality, I saw Edward fly out of the door. I took off after him Raina right behind me and we jumped into the Porsche. Edward sped to the store quickly running several stop signs and red lights. We parked across the street and waited. About fifteen minutes later, Bella walked out of the grocery store struggling with her bags, and her own feet. She stumbled occasionally.

Edward reached for the door handle, his eyes fixated on her. She was still just as beautiful but she had a glow to her that made her all the more. Her hair looked smoother too. But other then that she was the same Bella as always.

I reached for Edward's hand and pulled it away from the handle. He growled and snapped at me

"Edward, it's day light. Let's follow her, see where she goes and then come back at night.

We waited till she rounded the corner and then drove after her. She was already entering a large building. I looked up at it and Edward looked at me with surprise. We parked and sat there for a moment until Raina Broke the silence.

"She's not coming out guys."

"What?" Edward and I asked

"I know what this place is. It's the Tudorra safe house; for _vampires_."

* * *

**A/N: well there it is. ill get the next chapter up probobly tonight but my but's numb so im gonna stretch and then come back. and write for all of you it will be a short break dont worry**


	22. Heavily Broken

**A/N: okay so i included the song yay for me. i know how much i hate it when theres songs in fanfictions that i just skip over them so if you do its fine but i just wanted to put it in here.**

* * *

BPOV

I looked out the window, it was almost twilight, I don't know why but it had always attracted me. I got up and pulled on my coat and shoes and headed for the door.

"Bella? Where are you going?" I jumped at the sound of Zaden's voice.

"Oh God! Zaden, can't you tie a bell around your neck or something." he let out a chuckle and then repeated his question.

"I'm going to the roof to watch twilight. I won't be long I promise."

"Want me to keep you company?"

I smiled sincerely but told him no. He was a little reluctant, but soon caved.

I got to the roof and looked over the edge at all of the people and cars going by. They were oblivious of my presence but I was well aware of theirs. I leaned back on the ledge and watched the day melt into the night, in a sweet array of red, orange, gold, and faint purple. The end of another day.

I thought about what had happened today, nothing really seemed to keep my attention until I remembered what Zaden had said.

"You were very calm and optimistic. No matter what happened, no matter how tragic, you always got through it even when you were heavily broken."

What got me so heavily broken, and why did he look so pained by it. I reveled on the thought for a while until Heavily Broken played over in my head. I giggled lightly realizing that coincidently that was the title of my favorite song. I closed my yes and sang quietly to myself.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

_Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do_

_Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken_

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken_

I opened my eyes to see a dark starry sky. I closed my eyes once again as I turned to face the ground below. I inhaled the night air hoping to take it's sweet scent with me; but when I did I inhaled a sweet scent. It was intoxicating, dazzling. I felt my knees wobble as I clutched the ledged to keep myself steady not like it would help much, because little did I know that the next voice I heard would blow me away

* * *

EPOV

We had stayed there until twilight neared. Jasper and Skyler came around the corner and I stepped out of the car.

"Well I think it would be our best bet if we moved in here for a while. To keep an eye on her at least."

"I don't get it. Why would she be here? I mean we were watching her walk down the street with groceries in the daylight, stumbling like always and blushing whenever she did. That's anything but vampire. But yet she's living here. I seriously doubt all of them are vegetarians and in 100 control." said Raina placing her hands on her hips.

I leaned back onto the hood of the car and closed my eyes. A swift breeze blew through the air and I was taken back by the scent of it. Strawberries and freesia.

I snapped my eyes open and looked upward. And there she was in all her beauty. The light from twilight was bouncing over her and it only added to her radiating magnificence.

"Guy's go get us rooms." I didn't take my eyes off her for a second before I darted off into the building.

_What the- what is, is that Bella?_

I could hear them thinking. I could hear their footsteps as they hurried after me but I just ran.

I reached the roof. I stood in the doorway and took in her beauty. She was singing lightly, her hair blowing in the breeze sending her scent rushing at me like a train. She was so close. Finally after a year, Bella was in front of me. She turned around and looked off the edge once the song was done. I lifted my feet and urged them forward. A breeze blew past me, and Bella stiffened. Probably from a chill, I mean she couldn't smell me.

"Bella?"

She turned around quickly. I smiled my crooked smile until I saw fear in her eyes. A small growl emitted from her throat that made me stop in my tracks. As soon as my smile disappeared the look vanished from her eyes as she stepped towards me. I looked into her beautiful eyes but noticed something different. Golden flecks through out them created a collage of colors.

"_You would take away her warmth for your own selfish wants?"_

"_You know as well as I that with my gift she could still have that."_

"_Your gift? You have never truly used it. How can you pick one characteristic of hers? The fact that you think you can pick out what you like the best about her to keep it, show's you don't really care about her."_

I took in a deep breath. Bella was- she was-

"You can't be one of us can you" I asked stroking her warm rosy cheek. She closed her eyes and placed her tiny hand on top of mine. When she opened her eyes, topaz over took the chocolate as she breathed in. A hint of desire and longing in her eyes, she dragged her hand from mine, which was resting on her cheek, until her hand was around my neck.

"I can." She whispered pulling my face towards her lips in a moment of pure bliss.

The kiss started innocent like the others we had, but then I couldn't hold back. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. I opened my mouth slightly and so did Bella.

She slid her hands upward so they tangled in my hair as our tongues tangled. I could feel her warmth pulsing from her as her hands traveled from my hair to my chest. I pulled her against me more. I didn't want to let her go.

I heard her take in a sharp intake of breath as she pushed out of my grasp. I was surprised that she was still as weak as she was when she was human. She stared at me with her wide topaz eyes and then she winced and closed her eyes. She looked in pain.

"Bella?" I asked extending my hand to her. Her eyes opened revealing chocolate with hardly any flecks again. The same look in her eye as before, blatant fear, over took not only her eyes, but everything else as well.

"Who are you?" her voice grew panicked as she backed away from me into the corner.

"It's me Edward. Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't know you!" tears flew to her eyes as she backed towards the corner.

"Bella calm down." Said Jasper. He stared at her intensely tending calm waves through her.

For a second, relieve took her over, but what happened next was unbearable.

Bella doubled over clutching her head screaming. She collapsed to the ground in a fetal position holding her head. Her screams blended with her cries as tears cascaded down her face.

"Bella! Jasper what are you doing?"

"I sent calm through her I don't know what is happening. I can't feel her pain though! I should be but I'm not! What the hell is going on?"

I pulled Bella too me and held her tight as she screamed into my shoulder. her tears soaking my shirt as she clutched it tightly.

Seconds later her body went limp in my arms. For a second I almost freaked, but I noticed her chest rising and falling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER EDWARD?" I turned to see Zaden. His voice revealed that he was angry, but his eyes showed that he was scared.

* * *

I brought Bella back to her room and laid her onto her bed; Zaden watching me carefully. As soon as I pulled the covers over her tiny shoulders, I turned around and my fist said hello to Zaden's jaw.

He flew out into the front room and then ran back at me knocking me down. I rolled over and punched him in the face.

"Where did you go Zaden? Why did you run away with her?"

"Why do you care you said you didn't want her! You told her not to wait remember? Well guess what, she didn't actually she forgot you completely!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted my hand to punch again when calm spread through me.

"Damn it Jasper!" I snarled releasing hold of Zaden's shirt.

"It wasn't me!" he said bewildered.

Just then I smelt the sweet scent I love and turned to see Bella calmly, in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter for tonight ill try to update tomorrow but im going to get signed up for driverd ed and then babysitting so i will try but no promises. kinda sucks hey since the ending was kinda a cliffie lol well youll just have to wait and see.**


	23. Changes

* * *

"_Why do you care you said you didn't want her! You told her not to wait remember? Well guess what, she didn't actually she forgot you completely!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted my hand to punch again when calm spread through me._

"_Damn it Jasper!" I snarled releasing hold of Zaden's shirt._

"_It wasn't me!" he said bewildered._

_Just then I smelt the sweet scent I love and turned to see Bella calmly, in the doorway._

* * *

EPOV

A blank expression was placed on her face as her eyes stared me down. They were gold with brown flecks now. The calm spread through me and I released Zaden and stepped towards her. as I did, her eyes went back to mostly brown. I stopped in front of her and reached out to stroke her cheek. Our eyes locked together. As soon as my finger touched her face, she slapped my hand away storming past me to Zaden.

She knelt down in front of him and was looking at his face; tears welled up in her eyes. I felt the familiar sting of pain as I saw her crying. Crying for him.

"Are you all right?" her voice strained, ringing with caring and fear.

"Bella, I'm fine don't worry." As soon as the words left Zaden's mouth, her head snapped back towards me. Anger overwhelmed her normally calm and innocent features and if not for the sudden rage I felt I would have shuddered with fear.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming into my home, beating up my friend!" she screamed as she pushed my shoulders as hard as she could. I stepped back, not because of the force she hit me, but because of the rage I was feeling. Why was I angry? She was right in a sense.

I looked over her head at everyone. Their faces held the same rage as I felt.

"Zaden. Use your power to calm her down! She's and empathy obviously, so shut her the fuck down before I break something." Raina growled, venom dripping from her every word.

I watched Zaden's eye's become fixated on Bella's back. I looked in her eyes studying her face waiting for the relief to come. But it didn't. Her face drained paler then I ever thought possible, creating her skin to look even whiter then a normal vampire. Translucent even.

"Bella?" I asked as she started to shake. Silently her hand rose to her head and then she let out an ear-piercing scream. Her knees gave way under her and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me as I shrank to the floor so she was laying back on me.

She thrashed under my grip. Holding her head tears cascaded down her face as she screamed out in agony.

"What are you doing to her Zaden?" I yelled. I had expected my voice to be angry but the tone I had was fear. What was happening to my Bella?

"Nothing! As soon as she screamed I stopped trying to make her stop using her powers to piss us all off!"

"Bella, Bella shhh it's okay." I rocked her and held her tight until her crying stopped. She lay limp in my arms for a moment and then her eyes fluttered open and she looked in mine.

"Bella? What just happened?" she didn't respond for what seemed like forever. And then blush rose in her cheeks as she wiggled out of my grip. She stood and smoothed out her shirt.

"Zaden who are these people?" she asked somewhat embarrassed. Shock flowed through me as I step towards her taking her shoulders in my hands.

"Bella, it's me Edward! What's going on Zaden?" I roared.

"Did I know him Zaden?" she asked breaking free of my arms and walking over to Zaden. She was so close their chest almost touching. She stared up at him with an indescribable look on her face. Zaden never met her gaze.

"Zaden. Did. I. Know them?" he sighed

"Yes." Zaden said flatly.

"What do you mean did? Bella come on stop kidding around." Said Alice stepping to Bella.

"Their all vampires? And I knew them when I was a human? I thought I only knew you?"

"They are my, family so to speak."

"And you kept this from me why?"

"It doesn't concern you Bella," said Zaden quietly. I could tell he was trying desperately to avoid this topic.

"Yea why didn't you tell her about us Zaden?" asked Skyler his voice was calm, but his face looked angry.

"Wait what do you mean it doesn't concern me? It's my past, but I'm not supposed to know about it? I'm not supposed to have my memories?" her voice was rising as she was on the verge of livid tears.

"No, Bella you don't understand just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone?" she said disbelievingly as she took a step away from him backing up.

Suddenly I felt betrayed. I winced slightly and noticed that everyone else was to. Bella turned and walked towards her room. Zaden and I started after her but she turned and held out a tiny hand.

I froze involuntarily. My muscles cramping. I felt like a statue. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Zaden's face. Filled with confusion and wonder. Bella had frozen off our movement. She was using Zaden's gift.

When she noticed what she had done she dropped her hand and stared at it. I felt the tension leak away and my movement was empowered back to me.

"Bella, do that again." Said Raina stepping in front of Zaden and me. "Make me see something."

* * *

BPOV

I headed back to my room trying to hold back tears until I was hidden behind the sanctuary of my bedroom doors. What else hadn't he told me? As far as he led on I he was the only vampire I knew. The only other mythical creature I was told about was the werewolf that killed my father. Heard footsteps following me and I turned and stuck my hand out. _I DON'T want them to follow me. _As soon as I thought that, Zaden and the beaut- the boy who identified himself as Edward seemed frozen and place. I stared at them incredulously. I had wanted them to stop and they did. I dropped my hand and stared at it. What had I just done?

"Bella, do that again." Said a beautiful girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. Her bags started from the middle of her head and fell just above her eyes. "Make me see something."

At first I was shocked. How was I supposed to do that? But I tried. I focused on the girl. The only thing I could think of for her to see was rain. Slowly she looked around till her eyes landed on the window. She walked over and stuck her hand out side. When she bulled it back inside she examined her bare dry hand and then walked over to the blonde boy.

"Do you see it?"

"See what?" Jasper said

"The rain drops."

Everyone's gaze went from the girl and the boy, to me, to the girl and boy, back to me. I felt red creek into my cheeks again.

Raina turned and walked over to me and stared intently into my eyes. I shifted nervously until the blonde boy broke the silence.

"Alice!" he shouted wrapping his arms around her. Her eyes opened and she walked towards me as well.

"What did you see?" asked the big guy. Alice didn't reply instead she spoke to me.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked confused at her abrupt statement. She just turned to Raina and asked her to use her power on me.

"But it never worked before her mind is like a steal cage."

"Just try it okay?" Alice was getting impatient. She stepped forward to my side and wrapped an arm around me. I looked back and forth between them until I felt it; the sharp pain in my head. I screamed. I felt my legs give way but the pain this time was different. It wasn't any weaker, but I felt like I was taking it better, as if I was getting used to whatever was happening to me.

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard a velvety voice cry. That voice seemed to calm me further as I fell into a quick darkness.

I awoke on the ground with everyone around me. I sat up and looked around.

"Try to talk to one of us."

"Huh? Um I'm pretty sure I can still talk," I started but Raina cut me off

"No. With your mind." I looked around the room to Zaden and concentrated on talking to him.

_I thought we had always promised not to keep secrets from each other._

Zaden's eyes widened with surprise, mine would have to but I was too interested in getting an answer

_Bella let's talk about this later._

"No! We're going to talk about this RIGHT now! All of you, I don't care who you are I want you to leave!" the others tried to talk me out of my decision but just ignored them. They slowly filed out one by one. I watched Edward as he ran his hand through his beautiful auburn hair and looked at me with beautifully sad eyes. Alice pulled him out of our room and shut the door. I wasn't expecting to feel a stab of loneliness when Edward left my sight.

"Who are they?" I said, my voice monotone and serious

"I told you."

"You didn't tell me all of it. What did you mean by 'didn't want me.' and 'not to wait'? Was, was I with him?" Shock registered on his face, then he looked worried.

"He left and told you he didn't want you and not to wait for him to come back." I looked down trying desperately to remember something but it was useless.

"What did he do to you on the roof Bella?" I looked up at Zaden, shocked out of my daze.

"I-I don't remember. I smelt something and I turned around, he said my name and I growled at him, then everything went black and when I opened my eyes he- he was kissing me and I pushed away and then pain, then more pain, and then I woke up here with you two beating the hell out of each other. Damn it Zaden tell me what the hell is going on. What the hell is happening to me!" I heard a knock on the door and before I could answer it swung open. Edward was in the doorway with a suitcase. I felt my stomach jump to my throat.

"_He left and told you he didn't want you and not to wait for him to come back."_

I shook my head and swallowed my stomach back down to where it should be.

"What are you doing here, get out!" I said. I couldn't believe how hard it was to force those words.

"Actually I'm now living in that room. So I'm allowed to be here." breathed Edward pointing to room number 1, and stepping close to me so we were almost touching. I looked up at him trying to be angry, but his scent was too enchanting. If what Zaden said was true, he left me, he didn't want me, he hurt me. I should be angry right. I stoped breathing as to avoid further distraction. And I think he noticed because the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

I felt hands on my hips. For a second I though it was Edward; but I was jerked backwards into Zaden. His arms had me in a protective grasp.

"Stay away from her Cullen." He shoved me into my room and shut the door. Holding the handle to keep me inside. I pressed my ear to the door to listen.

* * *

ZPOV

I knew Bella was on the other side of the door, leaning trying to listen. i banged on the door loudly and sure enough i heard a scream and then i heard her foot steps over to her bed.

"What right do you have to push yourself back into her life?" I roared at Edward. He just simply put down hi bag and sat on the couch.

"I lo-"

"Don't even say it! You left her Edward. You didn't have to stay with her day after day watching her starve herself. She barley talked, she hardly slept and if she did she would wake up of nightmares of you leaving her again!" the months after he had left flashed through my mind. Pain flashed over Edwards face as he dropped his head into his hands. I knew he saw it. The dullness of her eyes, how I hadn't seen her smile until the night I changed her.

"I will make it up to her."

"Well it's too late she forgot everything after the change. Now the onlything she knows about you and your family is how you left, and told her you didn't want her. How could you say that to her Edward."

"I was trying to protect her from myself. It was better for he-"

"That's bull shit and you know it. You didn't leave cause you thought it was better for her. you left cause it was easier for you not to have temptation around you all the time."

"You know that's not true."

"No, what I do know though is that I was the one by her when she needed me, I was there when Victoria came, I was the one who kept her safe all this time. So you better not force your self back into her life cause I swear to god, so much as a frown from her, I will tear you from limb to limb." I pulled open the door to her bedroom and she was sitting on her bed with a scowl on her face. I shut the door and walked over to her.

"What?"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Don't even bother to try Bells, you have mostly pain in your past. Don't try to find what hurt you again." I knew my words had double meanings. I was just really scared that she would fall for Edward again. It was silent for a long time. Bella just staring out the window into the dark blackened sky

"So what exactly is my power?"

* * *

APOV

"So she can use the powers of vampires around her?"

"Not exactly Jasper. When a power gets used on her, she learns that power, even if the power never worked on it in the first place. Now I called Carslie and he and Lily talked about it. They figure that since Bella always had her brain on lock down, every time she learns a power, it pushes against her walls causing her a lot of pain. But from up on the roof and when Zaden used his power, her reaction was more severe. When Raina used hers it still hurt, but I think her brain was starting to get used to the added pressure. The more powers she learns, the less pain. It will still hurt, but she will be used to it enough to not black out from the pain and only wince." I explained

"Wow, she's powerful." Jasper said in awe

"Too powerful, what happens if the Volterra hear about her gift?" Skyler retorted

"I guess were just going to have to stick with her."

"But she doesn't remember us." Raina whined as she pouted her bottom lip.

Jasper spoke up.

"Her brain doesn't, but her heart does. That's why she kissed Edward on the roof. She still loves him even if she doesn't know it. And same will go for us."

"We should probably call the others to come. I think we will be staying here for a while."

"Yea I think so to."

* * *

ZPOV

Bella and I sat on the couch and put in the guardian. Edward had left early that morning probably to pick up the family who undoubtedly were notified last night. I wasn't looking forward to this.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring. No it can't be. I got up to the kitchen and pulled out what was making the entire racket. Shit. I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Meet me at the warehouse by the pear at midnight. Don't bring your precious Bella. We need to have a talk about our deal." The phone rang out in a dial tone as I slammed it shut.

To night, I had to meet Victoria. And I was 100 sure I wouldn't like what I was going to hear.


	24. Conspiracy

**A/N: this is my favorite chapter so far. it was awsome to right, and it took A LONG TIME! like from 5-well its 9:40 right now. **

**so enjoy sorry it took a while. i would have continued writing this chapter cause im on a super idea creative overload and im scared i will loose it tomorrow but I HOPE NOT! so oh well...**

**BY THE WAY!**

**I OWN, CHRISTIAN, OLIVER, AND TOMAS i also own HALF of ANGELINE the other half belongs to TwilightsVampyre BECAUSE that character was based on her. WHY? because so far she has been my most dedicated fan. now no offence to all of you don't be mad you have all been great. but she has just involved herself in the story so much sending me PM's and she's got a ton of questions and im all like AWE YOUR AWSOME but yes. you are all awsome too. but she just happens to love zaden and i needed a character to love zaden so im like hey lets use some one who loves zaden you get it? good cause i don't really...**

**ouch i just got a finger cramp. okay so here is the chapter THANK YOU ALL next chapter i will do tomorrow for sure... hopefully...**

* * *

BPOV

Zaden was acting strange all night. After he answered the cell phone he seemed, dark. I could feel his emotions. Angst was the most prominent. He kept looking at me while we were watching the movie as if he was trying to study my face so he never forgot it.

I remembered that cell phone too. After I was changed, he would talk on it at least once a week. That went on for months and then they stopped. He would never tell me who called, and every time I pressed for answers he would get angry. Every time he got angry a wave of fear would wash over me, I didn't know why but I was scared, scared of being abandoned.

A little bit before midnight he left.

"_Zaden where are you going?" I asked following him to the door._

"_Uh just for a walk, I will be back later." I started to put on my shoes and coat._

"_I'll keep you compa-"_

"_No!" the loudness and strain in his voice shocked me. I froze where I was, balancing slightly on one leg as I was in the middle of putting on my shoe._

"_I 'mean, it's okay I want to go alone this time." I straightened my self up and studied his face._

"_Is something wrong? Something you're not telling me?" he gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me in for a hug._

"_Everything's fine Bells, just finish the movie." I nodded into his chest and started to pull back when something unexpected happened._

_Zaden's lips were on mine. The kiss was hard and sudden. I was so shocked I kept telling my body to pull away but I couldn't move. I just stared at him, his face so close to mine. What the hell._

I looked at the clock it was now 1:30 am, and I had an eerie feeling; like I was being watched or something. The room was quiet. Zaden had left acting strangely and Edward hadn't been here all day. That filled me with mixed emotions. But I brushed the thoughts aside before they could escalade.

I sat in silence tapping my foot repetitively. I couldn't take it anymore. Zaden was too strange, like he was expecting something to happen. I jumped up and grabbed my shoes and coat. He said he was going for a walk. What walk would take almost two hours?

I took off through the halls and down the steps until I got out side. I sped through the streets. I walked through the park along the path. The trees consumed my view. It was dark even I had trouble seeing with my vampire vision. I was about to turn around and head back when I saw two gold orbs flash from the trees. The orbs were fixed on me.

"Zaden?" I asked stepping into the darkness. I was lost now, following the golden eyes. I got to a dark clearing and stopped, turning in all directions trying to find whomever it was I was following.

_Don't stop keep running! _

The thought popped into my head though it was not my own. Before my body could listen to what the thought told me to I was sent hurling through the air and landed flat on my back.

* * *

ZPOV

I walked up to the peer. I could smell her. Victoria, Laurent, and three others I didn't recognize. I walked through the warehouse door only to have it slam shut behind me.

"12 am right on the dot. I never would have guessed you to be the punctual type."

Said Victoria stepping out from the shadows. My body tensed as the other followed. They were all men. Two had blonde hair, and innocent features. They stood beside Victoria like little dog's waiting to obey their master. They didn't bug me. The boy in the corner did. His black hair was about two to three inches long and was spiked in all directions. And not big spikes; just tiny bunches of hair grouped together and thrown up messily. He was wearing jeans and a black jacket with a few studs on them. Underneath was just a simple black shirt. He looked to be about eighteen-nineteen. But the look in his eyes is what made me tense. He looked murderous and dangerous. His eyes were red brimmed with black.

"These are Tomas and Oliver, and the one you seem so interested in is Christian."

"These? Are they your pets?" I retorted prying my eyes away from Christian, who stood there with his hands in his pocket and a sly smile on his face.

"Well, Oliver and Tomas are, Christian however has a min of his own." Laurent let out a deep creepy chuckle.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Well I have received some very, interesting news from dear Christian here. And I'm afraid that I can't keep my part of the deal anymore."

"What?"

"The Cullen's! Don't play dumb!"

"Bella still doesn't know anything! And they found us! Don't kill her just because of Edward's persistence! He's hurt she doesn't remember! Isn't that good enough"

"Not quite, you see what if she remembers?"

"She won't. I will make sure of it."

"Your words mean little to me. We want Bella. You broke your end of the deal, now we are claiming our prize."

"No!" I roared I ran towards Victoria ready arm pulled back ready to throw the first punch, when Christian stepped in front of her. One hand extended, I was thrown backwards into the concrete wall. I was pinned there by an invisible force on my throat pushing hard.

I concentrated hard trying to use my gift to make him stop his power but it didn't work.

I started to panic as I heard the faint cracking of my neck.

"Amazing isn't he? We were blessed to find him. He was only changed about five months ago and he's already mastered all of his powers. I had never expected to find anyone like him. He can control other's powers, he manipulate the elements, like right now, using the air to crush you. He can see anyone anywhere. And his most amazing yet, he can breed."

The force on me stopped as I shrank to the floor.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered trying to regain composure.

"Oh how glad we were when he told us the Cullen's had found you and Bella. Gave us a reason to go after her."

"You can't kill her!" I yelled getting to my feet. I took off faster then I could have imagined. I punched hard hitting Tomas, who stepped in the way of Victoria and sending him to the ground. My fist was a centimeter away from hitting Victoria when Christian blocked it and delivered a strong jab in my stomach and punched me in the face sending me to the ground. I could feel my skin split under my eye where Christian hit with such force, he was so strong it was unbelievable. He swiftly kicked me in the stomach before picking me up and throwing me into a metal pillar. I could hear my ribs crack.

"Now what would make you think we were going to kill her? No, no, no, Zaden we have seen her newfound power, mix that with Christian here, I will have the strongest vampire coven in the world even the Volturri couldn't touch us."

"You're going to-"

"What's wrong mate? Jealous that I'm going to get your girl?" spoke Christian in a mocking voice. His British accent was heavy.

I spat out the blood that had accumulated in my mouth, and sat up to retaliate but when I did they were already gone. They were going to get Bella. I had to stop them.

I sped to the Tudorra as quick as I could. Bella wasn't there, but I couldn't smell Victoria or her coven. As if they would come here. Christian could easily see where Bella was.

I took off out of the building and through the streets. I was about to give up hope when I saw it.

"Bella!" I screamed running. She didn't turn just kept walking. I finally reached her

"Bella you have to come with me it's not safe hurry we have to-" I spoke as I grabbed her hand to spin her around. Only to be shocked when the face wasn't Bella's.

She had a heart shaped face and brown hair. She looked surprisingly like Bella. I was surprised that I could tell the difference. I was left in absolute awe. She was beautiful just like Bella. The biggest difference was her eyes, they were big and brown but a different shade and instead of golden flakes she had silver. Her eyes made her seem like she was shocked, not that she was shocked because I thought she was someone else but shocked that I had mentioned Bella at all. A deep blush rose into her beautiful cheeks, but not as much of an embarrassed blush as an angry one.

I was snapped out of my trance when the girl crouched slightly and let a growl erupt from her chest. Her eyes turned from Brown and silver to topaz as she took off in the direction of the park at unbelievable speed.

She was a vampire? It can't be, her hand was warm; and her blush, her scent. She smelt of raspberries and roses.

I took off running again pushing the thoughts of the girl I just encountered aside.

"Bella? Bella answer me!" I screamed as I took off down the sidewalk. I couldn't loose Bella; I can't loose her.

* * *

EPOV

I had been with my family all day and night trying to figure out what to do about Bella. It was now 1:35am and we hadn't gotten anywhere really.

"I don't think she would take me back even if she does remember. I mean she acts like she hates me and she doesn't even know what I did to her."

"Oh she knows." Said Jasper stepping away from the doorway he was leaning on.

"I could feel it."

"So she remembers me?" I beamed at the little ray of hope that had been shed before me.

"No, but she heard what happened. And I can feel how she feels about it. She's confused. She is sad when you're around, but sadder when you leave. Like when she kicked us out as soon as the door shut I could feel loneliness wash over her. She felt, broken."

"I have to make her remember guy's. I have to. I can't have her not remember me, that's worse then her being mad at me."

"Maybe we should go over there and ta-" Alice paused in mid sentence as she was over come with a vision. Alice was shaking during her vision, tears rolling down her face as Jasper pulled her into him. Fear invaded her eyes when she opened them.

"Edward! The park! Victoria and her clan they have Bella!"

"I was up and running for the park. When I got to the path I could smell her. But her scent disappeared in the middle of the park. I looked around franticly and brushed a hand through my hair. Then I heard it. A large thump on the ground and I heard a faint cry. My Bella cried out in pain. I was running again.

* * *

CPOV

I sent Bella flying onto her back. She let out a small cry when she landed. Right away I was on top of her. Straddling her waist as I pinned her arms over her head. I leaned in and breathed in her scent, it was magnificent. It reminded me so of Angeline. I couldn't help wondering if it would be possible to have her for a snack.

"You, smell great!" I said seductively. She opened her eyes and stared back at me with fear.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you. Why would I eat the woman I was going to have as mine for the rest of my life?" I laughed. She was too adorable; shivering under my every word.

"Get off me!" she struggled under my grasp, a sudden strength bursting through her from self-preservation. She pushed her self up so she was almost sitting up. Quickly I slid my hands to her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Now, now play nice Bella." I brought her up from under me and stood her on her feet. She turned and ran I just laughed and manipulated the air around her to push her back to a big oak tree, gently but with enough force so that she wouldn't wriggle free. She winced and waited. Not from me approaching her again, but of expectation for the pain of absorbing my gift.

"Don't worry Isabella, one of my powers stops other vampires from using theirs. I was worried it wouldn't work on you, but it seems it does." I walked to her placing my arms on either side of her caging her against the tree as I released the air around her.

I placed my lips at the base of her neck and started to travel upwards to behind her ear. Her bottom lip quivered and she shut her eyes tightly. Tears were escaping at the corners and it made me chuckle as I nibbled on her ear.

"Want to know what my other gift is? How would you like to be the mother of my children?" I laughed in her ear. I wasn't expecting her hand to connect with my face. Her force built up by rage. I leaned away and slapped her back. She went hurtling to the ground. She sat up slightly and swayed, here eyes rolling back into her head. She tried to getup but her legs weren't working the way she wanted to. I stalked over to her and grabbed her arm lifting her to her feet. I brushed my hand over her already purple and swollen face.

"Now are we going to be good Isabella?" I asked her forcing her to look at me. She just squinted her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth quickly. She was starting to get on my nerves. Acting so childish. I lifted my hand to hit her again when she squatted down curling her knees to her chest.

"EDWARD!!!!!" she screamed hiding her head in her hands. Was she remembering?

* * *

ANGELINE POV

"Bella you have to come with me it's not safe hurry we have to-" I was spun around quickly after some one grasped my hand. I turned to see the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It was he, Zaden. I had seen him whenever Victoria told Christian to see what he was up to. For three months I watched him trying desperately to get Bella's attention. She never noticed him, well not his feelings anyway.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to recognize what he had said. Bella wasn't safe? Oh no, that means Christian. I ran away from victories coven as soon as she made the plans of Bella and me bearing his children. The only reason they hadn't came after me was because they still had Bella. I didn't think that it would be this soon. That means the Cullen's found her.

A growl escaped my lips as I turned and sprinted off to find them. Bella, I can't let them do that to her. I know what Christian is like. I have to help her.

I reached the park and stayed in the trees. I saw Bella and ran along beside her. Out of the corner of her eyes she must have seen the glow of my eyes because she stopped.

_Don't stop keep running!_

I used one of my powers to manipulate her thoughts. I could smell Christian coming up. But before she could run, it was too late.

Christian had her pinned on the ground as she cried out in pain. I just watched for a while. I needed a plan. Christian's power to manipulate gifts would only work against the power I had gained; but not my telekinesis. That I had always had. I couldn't take him with just that though. Against him I would be virtually powerless.

I was thrown back when Bella slapped him. I stood there in awe until he hit her; really hard too. She sat on the ground spinning. I could tell he literally knocked the sense out of her. What do I do? I need to get her out of there.

"EDWARD!!!!!" Bella screamed, stopping Christian in his tracks.

I thought she forgot him though. Maybe when she is in her subconscious, she starts to remember him.

A scent tickled my nose just seconds before Christian was hit. Christian just lay there for a while trying to grip what had just happened.

"Bella? Oh my God Bella. Bella please say something! Stay awake Bella please! I can't loose you" Edward had pulled her into him as she cried into his chest, here eyes rolling back into her head occasionally as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The whole side of her face was swollen now and she looked in a lot of pain.

Christian started to get up. This was my chance.

"Edward! Handle Christian he limits powers and controls elements, but he can only control the elements against one person." I ripped Bella out of his arms. He looked furious and like he was going to murder something. I inhaled deeply to tell him that I wouldn't hurt her but then I smelled it. Zaden's scent was flowing at me fast I felt my knee's shake

"I will take care of her! Zaden's coming." I took off in a flash carrying a now limp Bella in my arms. Edward probably would have followed if Christian didn't scream at me.

"Angeline you bitch I'm going to kill you!" I looked back just in time to see Zaden in all his beauty and glory enter the clearing. Edward and Zaden both jumped at him.

* * *

EPOV

"EDWARD!!!!!" Bella screamed. I entered the clearing just in time to see a boy raise his hand at my Bella. I couldn't control my rage; I jumped at him sending him to the ground and in a daze.

"Bella? Oh my God Bella. Bella please say something! Stay awake Bella please! I can't loose you!" I pulled her into my chest as I felt her tears soak my shirt and dance on my skin. I looked at her face; it was bruised and swollen. I would have been angry if her eyes hadn't rolled back. She was falling out of consciousness. I was so scared I didn't hear light footsteps run up to me.

"Edward! Handle Christian he limits powers and controls elements, but he can only control the elements against one person." The girl looked a lot like Bella, but the scent was different. She ripped Bella away from me so fast I was too shocked to do anything but let the anger build and build. I wanted to murder something, more then I ever had.

"I will take care of her! Zaden's coming." She said quickly before taking off in the other direction. She had My Bella! I went to go after her but what I heard stopped me in my tracks

"Angeline you bitch I'm going to kill you!" shouted the guy Angeline told me was Christian. Just at Christian turned to launch himself at me, Zaden Burst through the clearing. Seeing Zaden, Christian disappeared off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: okay so lett me just clear somthign up**

**ANGELINE USED TO BE PART OF VICTORIAS COVEN next chapter you will learn WAY more about her and more about her actuall character. **

**and i know your all like what breeding?!?!?! thats so weird and yes i know that's not how i sawit going but i was just typing and thats what my fingers decided they wanted in the story so im like... kay...**


	25. Overload of Info

**A/N: Well this isn't my favorite chapter but it needed to be included . well only a couple parts in it but i had to extend it so it wouldn't suck as much, i will attempt to write to morrow but i don't know cause i have guitar but i will try my hardest. sorry for uploading late these last couple of days. tonight i couldnt concentrate and kept getting writers block... and yesterday, it was a long chapter.. thanks for being paitent.**

* * *

BPOV

I awoke on something soft. I went to open my eyes, but only one did. The other burned with immense pain. I gasped and a breeze flew into the room.

"Here, keep this on it." A beautiful angelic voice rang out. I felt ice pressure placed over my hurt eye.

"Shouldn't it have healed by now?" I mumbled under my breath holding the ice pack on my eye as I sat up.

"Christian is very strong, and you're not like most vampires, it should probably take along the same time as if you were a human hit by another human.

"I forced my eyes to open and look at the girl. My breath was caught in my throat. She looked like me, not exactly, but there was a familiarity that was indescribable. What shocked me though was she knew what I was? I sniffed the air again incase I missed something, but no she smelled human. I could hear her heart beat; the only thing was how incredibly slow it was beating.

I widened my good eye in shock and she just laughed musically.

"I'm Angeline."

"What are you?"

"Depends." She said plainly

"On what?"

"On what you think you are."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you consider your self as a special human, special vampire, or half and half."

I was very confused now.

"So, what does that have to do with what I think I am?"

"I'm just like you Isabella."

I let confusion play on my face like a record. Angeline let out another giggle and pulled away my ice pack. She took out a tube and squeezed some ointment onto her fingers and then went to rub it under my eye. But right when she got close I pulled back.

"It smell's awful!" I gagged. Angeline used her free hand and reached round the back of my head to pull be back towards her.

"I think you'll survive."

"What did you mean, you're like me. A vampire had the power to keep what they liked about you?"

I was baffled. I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to have that sort of power other then Zaden.

Her eyes fixated on the tube in her hand and I watched in awe as it levitated and gracefully floated to the dresser in the corner of her room.

"That's your power?" I asked she smiled slightly at my surprised tone.

"No, I always had that."

I took in that; needless to say I was shocked. She was amazing even before being a vampire.

"You didn't answer my question though." I said bringing her attention back to what we were talking about minutes before. She sighed lightly and jumped on the bed to sit cross-legged in front of me.

"Relax okay?" I nodded my head as she places both her hands on either side of my head, but didn't touch me. I felt my eyes grow heavy, though not sleepy, just heavy.

Behind my eyelids, a scene unfolded like a movie.

Angeline was walking along a dirt path. It was dark and she was wearing a school uniform and was talking on her cell phone.

"_Yea Rory I'm almost home. Okay set the oven to 400, and take out the lasagna. I'll put it in when I get home. Okay see you soon."_

_She shut her phone and put it back in her pocket and sped up slightly down the path._

_A noise came from the bush. It was like breaking twigs. Quickly Angeline sped up into a trot. She would see her house now. Suddenly a dark figure blocked her way._

"_You smell divine." Purred the voice. I slightly recognized it but brushed it off_

"_Now, now save some for us Laurent." Angeline extended her hand and a rock flew through the air and hit the figure in front of her. She started to run when something hit her from behind knocking her to the ground._

"_Oh we can eat her. She's to much fun." The figure was on top of her pinning her to the ground. She silently flailed her arms. _

"_You're not going to scream? No one close by to help you huh?" said the feminine voice. Angeline shut her eyes tightly and shook her head no as tears slid down her face._

_Next she was in a dark room strapped to a chair._

"_Let's have some fun!" shouted a voice I didn't recognize. The blonde boy walked over to Angeline and nipped playfully at her neck. Still she stayed silent._

"_What no scream?" the blonde asked. _

"_Well that's no fun." Laurent laughed pushing away the blonde. "Let's see if we can shall we?" he looked up at the woman "Victoria may I?" he asked with an 'innocent' smile gliding across his lips. Victoria nodded and sat back getting comfortable like she was watching a movie._

_Laurent bared his teeth and bit the base of Angeline's neck she took in a sharp intake of breath. For a second she sat there silently. Holding her eye's closed trying to escape the pain for the flesh wound. Suddenly she felt something spreading through the wound. Her eyes shot open as she wriggled in her chair._

"_What did you do to me?" she yelled trying to stifle her cries of pain. "It's burning!"_

"_That is venom coursing through your veins. In about three day's you would become one of us if we were to let it run its course." Victoria said studying her nails. She nodded at Laurent who walked back to Angeline he put his mouth over the bite and sucked out the venom. Angeline bit her bottom lip and thrashed under Laurent's grasp. _

_Over and over Laurent bit her, waited and then sucked out the venom, waiting for Angeline's scream that would never come, or at least not for a while. With each bite Laurent grew more and more impatient, wanting to here her screams he left the venom in longer each time. The final time, after Laurent sucked out the venom, Angeline still struggled and finally escaped her lips. Laurent smiled and then leaned in to drain all the blood from her small body._

_Suddenly small objects rose from the ground and swirled around her, pegging the two blonde boys in the head._

"_Leave her!" shouted Victoria getting up and ran at vampire speed over to Angeline. _

"_You! You're doing this?" she opened her eyes and they were red "That cant be, it would have taken three days!" the straps binding Angeline to the chair snapped. And she stood._

_Laurent grabbed her arm._

_Let go!_

_Laurent looked at her confused. Angeline hadn't opened her mouth, but the thought rang through his head as if it was his own._

"_Can you hear that? Can you hear the voice?" he asked, his voice rising to frantic._

"_No, but I do hear a heart beat."_

The vision before me faded to only a memory and I opened my eyes. Angeline looked pained. With out thinking I flung myself into her arms.

"How could you, I don't understand, and they I cant believe they, who are they?"

"You don't remember?"

"Probably not, my mind was wiped when I was changed."

"But I don't understand, you screamed Edward's name when Christian had you."

"You were there?" I asked and pulled away from her too look her square I the eyes. It had just hit me that I was in some strange house with a strange girl who I never met before, and the last thing I remember was a very aggressive vampire saying something about having his children.

"I don't get it what's going on?"

"Bella answer me, why did you scream out Edward's name if you don't remember him?"

* * *

ANGELINE POV

" I don't know it just, it was like an involuntary impulse to, call him, when I was hurt." She mumbled in coherently. She wasn't explaining it to me any more; she was trying to explain it to herself.

"Tell me what's going on, please." She pleaded staring into my eyes. My heart started to burn. She seemed so, lost and confused.

" After I was changed I had no where to go. It wasn't that long ago. Like six months ago. I stayed with Victoria, Laurent, Tomas, and Oliver. They brought me the pain, but after I was changed they treated me, amazingly well. Then they met Christian. A vampire, who happened to be his father, attacked him. His dad had a power to breed, but only with humans. One night his mother and father got in a fight and his father lost control. Christian stepped in the way of his mother and he got bit. This was a month after I was changed. We knew Christian's father, so when he got bit, he left Christian with us and disappeared. Christian got his fathers power and a few of his own."

"What other powers?" she asked interrupting me quickly

"He can stop other vampires from using their powers, see anyone anywhere, and he can manipulate the elements. Air is his favorite though. He said it was like having invisible limbs. He also is very strong, but only when he is angry. When Victoria heard of your power and that you were a half ling like me, she got an idea to breed us with him to create something super powerful."

She looked like she was having a hard time accepting the information. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Rory my little brother ran into the room, he was thirteen. He had brown hair like me, but was full vampire. Bella looked back and forth between us. I could feel the confusion and fear radiating about her. I took in another breath to explain this to her.

"After I ran away from Victoria's coven I went back to my home. On the day I came back, I witnessed my grandma, who was taking care of my brother and me since our parents passed, die of a heart attack. He was alone, and he begged me to change him. So I did, my brother is all that matters to me."

"How are you feeling Bella? Should I go get them now?" I looked at Bella. She looked dazed and confused. I could tell that I told her a lot of information that she needed to retain, and it must have taken a lot out of her. I laid her back down and told her to attempt to sleep. Within seconds she was asleep and I was out the door to have a few words with my brother.

* * *

EPOV

"Where is Bella?" Zaden screamed after the vampire who assaulted my Bella ran off into the dark.

"You need to tell me what's going on." I said coldly brushing off his question. I don't know why but Bella's whereabouts weren't a concern at the moment. I felt as if I knew she was safe and out of harms way.

Zaden looked hesitant for a while, but I could see the walls behind his eyes cave.

"Just before you came back, Bella asked me to change her. So I did." He started struggling out his words. Something was hurting him, but I pressed him on. I needed to know what was all going on.

"During her change, she called out your name. Victoria saw me get angry with that and made a deal with me. As long as I erased her memories of you and kept you away from her, she would live. Victoria thought it would hurt you more to think that the person you loved didn't love you anymore, so she said either I do what she said, or she would kill Bella right there."

A million and one emotions burned under my skin. I couldn't tell if I was angry, or relived that my Bella was still alive. Zaden could tell I was struggling so he paused for a minute until I calmed my self down to listen to the rest.

"When she changed her walls were stronger so I pushed harder to get in and ended up pushing too hard so all her memories were erased." I scoffed at this, running my hands through my hair and squatted down. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Zaden paired up with the bad guys to erase me from My Bella's memory, and now we were fighting with them who wanted Bella now.

"Wait what?" I asked standing up and walking towards Zaden.

"What don't you understand?" he asked his voice sarcastic.

"Who was that guy, and why was he after Bella? I heard your mind when you came into the clearing and saw him here. Tell me everything Zaden or so help me…"

He is a newcomer to Victoria's coven. He's got three amazing powers, he's super strong, and he can breed with humans. Apparently they want Bella to be the one to carry his babies." A growl rang through the forest. Both Zaden and I started fuming.

"Now where is Bella!"

"She's at home taking a nap!" Called a young voice from the darkness.


	26. Recognition

**A/N: Kay so again a late update i understand i had guitar so... i was going to write more for this chapter BUT its now 11 minuts past my bed time lol yes im 16 and i have a bed time. but yes hears the chapter i like this one hope you guys do too**

* * *

EPOV

Zaden and I turned to see a boy, about 13 or 14 leaning on a tree. I could tell by Zaden's thoughts that we were both stunned, not just by the fact that was a child, and a vampire; but also by the fact that he had managed to appear here totally unnoticed.

"She's where?" asked Zaden. I tried to peek through the boy's thoughts, but he was blocking them.

"Angel brought her home not too long ago. She just woke up not to long ago, but knowing my sister she probably made her go back to sleep." He said before he sauntered over to where we were standing.

"Where? Come on we'll take my car." I said walking off in the direction in which I came.

"You cant get their it would take a long time to drive." The boy ran over and grabbed my wrist then pulled me to Zaden and grabbed his wrist. Suddenly his thoughts were screaming in my head _Home, Home, Home. _I felt a tingling sensation through out my body. The boy had a slight silver glow about him that was flickering. I looked at the scenery before me as it started to swirl, and everything felt like it was shaking until it melted into a bedroom. We had teleported to his home. He just released our wrists with a smug grin. I looked around and the first thing I noticed was Bella asleep on the bed. Her face looked horrible. I can't believe I let the man who did this to her get away just moments ago. I ran to her side and sat on the bed beside her. I lifted my cold hand to brush over her cheek when a voice startled me.

"If you wake her, I will kill you. She's finally sleeping peacefully." I turned to see Angeline in the doorway. She stepped forward, her hands full with an icepack, glass of water, and a muffin. She closed the door with her foot silently, with just a slight click, when she froze. Her eyes flickered to the corner of the room where Zaden stood awkwardly. I heard her faint heart beat increase slightly.

Oh my God, he's here. I mean I know he would have been, I mean he l-loves Bella of course he would, I saw him in the clearing. Calm down Angeline just breath.

My eyes flickered between the two. Zaden was staring at her like she was a dog riding a skateboard.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked pointing between them. Instantly they both stiffened. Angeline shook her head rapidly.

"No not at all. I just bumped into him when I was walking and then I heard about Bella so I ran off."

Zaden stepped forward "So I mistake you for Bella, and you decide to go play hero? Think that's too much of a coincidence?" he was right up to her now. Towering over her as she looked up. She didn't look scared, more like she just wanted to shrink away from confrontation.

"Not really, I was in their coven. They wanted Bella and me for the same reasons. I just managed to get away."

_You were with them?_

Zaden's thoughts screamed. Before he could say it out, Bella groaned lightly and stirred. I lifted my hand to brush away a strand of hair misplaced on her swollen face. My fingertips brushed her cheek, and her hands shot up to grab mine, holding it to her face. No doubt, the cold was soothing for her.

Her eyes started to flutter open, and for a split second I saw the recognition in her eyes. Just as quickly, it was gone.

"Bella?" I asked. She shifted her eyes to glance at my hand in hers on here cheek. She blushed more furiously then I had remembered. Oh how I missed that blush, it made my stomach do flips as I smiled down at her. She went to pull her hands away but I held onto hers it only made her blush more, but I had no intention on letting her go; whether she remembers me or not.

"Bells?" Zaden asked keeping his distance. His voice was filled with regret and so were his thoughts. Bella could tell.

"This isn't your fault-" she started but Zaden cut her off.

"But it is Bella, more then you could know." Bella just looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking about?' Zaden's head was screaming 'tell her, tell her you have to.'

"We will be outside Zaden." I said patting him lightly on the shoulder. I left them alone, not willingly, but I figured maybe if he told her everything, I would get my Bella back soon.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask. I focused in on the face and it was Edward's leaning over me. I realized my hands were cold so I looked over and noticed I had his hands in mine. I was holding it to my cheek. I felt the blush consume me, but when I pulled away Edward tightened his hand around my thumbs so that I couldn't pull away. It only made me blush more but I just complied and let him hold my hands.

He smiled at me gently, a brilliant crooked smile that made my toes go numb.

"Bells?" I sat up. Zaden was off closer to the corner. His head was down, and his eyes darted everywhere. I knew him well enough to know this was bothering him, my swollen face, he thought it was his mistake.

"This isn't your fault-" I started but Zaden cut her off.

"But it is Bella, more then you could know." What the hell is he talking about? His face grew pained like he was wrestling with himself.

"We will be outside Zaden." Edward said. I could feel his reluctance as he pulled his hand from mine. I felt a drop in my mood but brushed it off. Edward left with Angeline and Rory, closing the door behind us. I knew what Zaden was going to say would be big; I had to keep calm.

"It's my fault they came after you."

"I don't understand." I mumbled. Zaden sluggishly walked over to the corner of the bed and sat down on it.

"Edward had left with everyone to hunt Victoria. Edward killed her mate when he was trying to protect you one day. He had been gone for a while and you asked me to change you. You screamed his name, and Victoria saw how mad it made me, Edward and I have a history. And I love you Bella I really really do! She gave me a choice. She would kill you right then and there, or I could take you and run away, making it look like we ran off together. The condition was that I had to erase your memory of Edward. And in the long run, I ended up erasing everything. I never told you because I wanted you for myself. Bella please don't be mad. It was wrong. I liked you ever since I met you and then Edward came and you and him liked each other and I got jealous and I'm sorry!"

He was shaking slightly. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid the good side of my face on his chest as I listened to his shaky unneeded breathing.

"But you belong with him Bella, you really do. And he loves you. And you truly loved him and I'm sorry for ruining that."

"So you want me to be with him?" I asked, I wasn't sure if that would make him more upset or what but I had to ask.

"I can't be selfish with you Bella. I was and look what happened to you."

"You weren't selfish. You changed me when I asked you, you saved me from death. That is not selfish." I took his face in my hands to make him look me in the eyes

"Do you really want me to be with him?" I asked. Zaden had always been their for me. I had to ask him what he wanted. I didn't love him in the same way I found out he did towards me; but he was important to me. I had to know what he wanted me to do.

"I- I want you to be happy, and you were most happy with him, so yes." I pulled his face to mine and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"If that is what you want, I'll give it a try." I whispered in his ear as I pulled him into a hug.

ANGELINE POV

Zaden left the room and closed the door slightly. He looked sad, but also relived like a burden had been lifted.

"You should go in there. You know what I told her." his voice was flat. Edward nodded and then slipped away into the room.

I felt my heart burn as he dragged his feet to the door. He looked so lonely and lost. I followed him as he left the apartment room. He found the stairs and made his way up to the roof. I followed him up silently. I was too shy to talk to him, but I just kept telling my self that if he broke down, I would be there.

He stood with his feet dangling over the ledge silently for what felt like hours. I just stood there staring at him.

I hadn't met him until today. Some would think it very irrational that I felt like this for him. I mean the only time I saw him was through Christian's sight. It was like falling in love with a TV character. Unattainable. I don't know what drew me to him. Just the way he kept his feelings to himself even though he could have told her straight out how he felt. She didn't remember Edward so he could have had a chance. But he chose to sit there in silence. Waiting and hoping that she in her own time would turn to see him the way he saw her.

Oh how I wish I were Bella. Being the diamond of his affections.

A voice shocked me out of my thoughts "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come sit with me?" I couldn't believe it I had to shake my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Zaden turned back and held his hand out towards me. Slowly and cautiously I took it, scared that if I moved to fast he would disappear like a mirage. He pulled me up so I was sitting beside him. The proximity of our bodies made my heart flutter, and I gulped hard.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly after about five minutes.

"For?" I whispered quieter then intended. But he heard me.

"For snapping at you a while ago. I was pissed with myself and decided that a stranger would be the best to take anger out on."

I chuckled slightly and mumbled that that was just like him.

"What?" he asked after my comment as he shifted to look at me directly.

"Victoria had Christian watch you for a long time. I had a weird unexplainable connection with him; I could see what he did whenever he used his power to find where people were. He would watch you with Bella and so would I. You would do something dumb and little and you would apologies for it when you really didn't need to."

"How did you get away from them?" he asked curiously, his voice seemed more relaxed and comfortable which made me more relaxed and comfortable.

"Well he can't see me or the people I'm with in his sight. Anyone within a mile radius he can't see. So I managed to get away after I heard their plans for Bella and I to bare his children and make 'super babies.' " I rolled my eyes and air quoted super babies. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. I felt myself beam at the sight.

"I still don't understand though. If Christian's power to 'breed' only works with humans, how can he expect you and Bella to you know."

"Simple. You kept Bella as human as possible. She still pumps blood, but way slower then me. So it would probably take longer for her to have a baby." I told him what I had told Bella about my transformation. He just sat there, quietly listening and playing with a quarter.

* * *

ZPOV

As I listened to Angeline, I felt the tension and sadness leave my body. I felt relaxed, I had never been so, me in front of anyone other then Bella, it surprised me. I sat there twirling a quarter between my fingers and it slipped. Before I could grab it. Angeline held her hand up and the quarter stopped in mid air and floated back upwards and into the palm of my hand.

"Your gift?" I asked her amazed at her control that she had over it when she wasn't changed too long ago.

"Nope, I've had that since I was like six. My power is I can, manipulate peoples thoughts put mine into their head's like they came up with the idea, more like a conscience."

"Conscience?" I laughed lightly

Consider me your very own Jiminy Cricket 

I stared at her in awe. I knew that wasn't my own thought, but it felt like mine.

"I know it's a lame power-"

"No it's awesome! Do something else." I felt like a kid in a candy store.

For a second she looked like she was thinking and then a blush invaded its way onto her face. She knew it. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and her head turned quickly to hide it. I just started laughing uncontrollably. It was just too cute.

"What?" I asked trying to control my laughter.

"Nothing." She said as she got up and walked quickly towards the door. I jumped up and blocked off the door way

"Come on tell me, err 'think' me whatever you want to call it."

"No." she said flatly trying to push around me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her away from the door.

"You know what my power is don't you?" I asked devilishly raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't. Just forget it." The blush on her face was extremely warm. I gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." I used my power to get her to use her power on me the way she was thinking.

_Kiss her._

What?

_Just kiss her._

I leaned in so my lips were millimeters from hers. She gasped and my power's stopped and so did hers.

"Uh w-we should go back and check on m-my bro-ro- food oven yea." She stuttered as she walked quickly around me and opened the door. I watched as she quickly descended down the stairs.

The strange things was,

I still wanted to kiss her.

* * *

BPOV

Edward came into the room. Silently he went over to the window and sat himself in the frame. He ran a hand through his hair and then let out a large deep breath. His intoxicating scent filled the room making my head spin.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled incoherently

"Huh?" he asked looking at me, his head was cocked to the side slightly. He looked like an adorable puppy that you would see at a pet store that wanted to go home with you so badly that he was trying everything to get your attention.

"Uh-um…" I shook my head slightly to get my mind back on track

"I'm sorry for not-being-able to- remember you." I managed to choke out. His face fell slightly and then he smiled crookedly and again I got flutters.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

I just dipped my head. An awkward silence fell on the room.

"So, Zaden tells, me we were, in love…" What the hell was I saying? I felt my face grow super hot and I was sure my blush looked ten times worse. Edwards face fell, and his eyes drooped. I turned my head to hide the blush and avoid looking at him. He looked so sad.

I felt a cold hand cup my chin. Edward pulled me to look at him; his face was so close I could almost feel our noses touching. His eyes felt like they were smoldering me. I could feel my head spin and I felt a shiver go through my body.

"Not 'were' Isabella. I am still in love with you." I gulped hard as my stomach had another seizure. I was scared to say anything else thinking that if I opened my mouth butterflies would come flying out.

Edward leaned in and kissed my bruised cheek. I felt myself melt under his touch.

He laid me back slowly onto the bed and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Sleep more Bella, we can talk tomorrow." I nodded weekly just realizing that I was still totally drained.

Edward had positioned him self on the bed beside me pulling the covers up around my shoulders.

"Good night Isabella,"

"Good night Edward." I said before drifting off into a dream, feeling nothing but cool lips on my forehead


	27. Imagination

**A/N: sorry, this chapter is really short. but i wasnted to get it done earlyer i am tired and i didn't know how i was going to do the next thing that happend. but i will update tomorrow! i get home early cause its a friday :D but ANYWAYS yes it's short but i like the fluff in this chapter well not fluf but like OH I LOVE YOU NESS if that makes sense.. no? okay well anyways**

**I OWN ... I DONT OWN**

**The sharps... Not theThe Cullens**

**Angeline and Rory ... Not Victoria**

**Victorias coven ... Not Twilight... **

**so sad right?**

* * *

BPOV 

I woke up feeling kind of cold so I shuddered.

"Good morning." A velvet voice whispered from in front of me. I opened my eyes. I was lying on my side. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. He was situated beside me. His arms wrapped around me pulling me into his chest. I was aware that every part of the front of my body was molded into the contours of his.

"H-Hi." My voice cracked a scarlet flushed my face. I rolled over and off the bed. I winced as my butt met the floor, not for the first time I might add. I looked up to see Edward on all fours looking down at me from the bed; his eyes wide. It only made my blush increase tremendously.

He got off the bed laughing lightly and held his hands out to me. I took them and in a second I was flying upwards into Edwards awaiting chest. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me with the same crooked grin that immobilized me.

"Do you have some time for me today?" he breathed. His hands were still holding mine, keeping my body pressed against his. I held my breath when I felt his scent intoxicate me. I was about to refuse when I looked in his eyes. His beautiful topaz eyes were smoldering me. It took all my strength to pull my gaze from his eyes but unfortunately they decided to visit his lips.

"I-I w- H-human minute." I stammered turning towards the bathroom. I was jerked back unexpectedly. His eyes were urgent as he studied me

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?" I croaked

"Just now."

"I- I don't remember." What had I just said? I pulled away from him and rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I let out a deep breath and slid down the door. The way he made me feel. I couldn't even explain it myself. It was like ecstasy, moments of nothing but pure bliss, just from looking at him. Had never felt that way before, well not in the time since I lost my memory.

"Shake it off Bella" I said shaking my head and slapping my cheeks. Owie! I winced and jumped up quickly looking in the mirror. It didn't look as bad as it felt. There wasn't any swelling, just bluey, purply, greeny color.

After I had a half an hour shower, I wrapped the towel around me and peaked out the door. No one was in the room. I tiptoed out and then realized I have no clothes! I turned and went to head back to the bathroom where my clothes were when the bedroom door swung open.

"Bella, Angeline told me to g-" I gasped loudly as Edward stood in the door holding clothes. His eyes were fixated on me, jaw hung open and eyes glossy. The surprise made me unintentionally use Jaspers power. LUST?!?! The towel was tiny. When I rapped it around me it showed a lot of cleavage and A LOT of leg. Blush rose in my cheeks quicker then ever before as I squealed and ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

EPOV 

I laughed and Bella pulling her to her feet. Still as clumsy as ever. Good I'm glad; I would have missed catching her. When I pulled her up I didn't let go of her hands.

"Do you have some time for me today?" I asked, studying her reaction. Her eyes fluttered she was obviously 'dazzled' she looked like she was trying to protest. No, she couldn't I have to do everything I can to make her come with me I have to. I decided on smoldering my eyes at her. When she was human she told me that worked all the time and that she hated me for it. Bella managed to pull her gaze away but to my lips. I felt my stomach spin.

"I-I w- H-human minute." she sputtered turning towards the bathroom. I jerked her back. Did she just say what I think she said?

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?" she croaked

"Just now."

"I- I don't remember." She turned again and pulled off towards the bathroom. I heard the door lock as I slumped onto the bed.

Human minute? Oh please, please let her remember.

I left the room after I heard the shower turn on.

"How's she doing?" asked Zaden keeping his distance.

"She's fine. She's having a shower."

"Here." I turned to see Angeline holding out some clothes

"Bella will need a change of clothes. After her shower we should go hunting. Then after shopping. You guys will be here for quite a while, and you'll need clothes and Bella and I need food."

"What? Be here for a while?" Zaden asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bella will only be safe here with me because they can't find me, or people near me. I know you both want to stay with Bella. And if you want to do that you cant go back and forth cause as soon as your out of range they will find you and follow you back here."

"Shouldn't we tell our families."

"They can't come though. They cant walk here the only way would be to be transported. But that would take way too much out of Rory. Besides we would draw attention to ourselves."

"Can we at least call them to tell them we are fine?"

She nodded and sat on the couch turning on the TV. Zaden slowly shifted to sit on the armrest on the opposite side.

"Alice?"

"OH MY GOD EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!? AFTERYOULEFTIGOTAVISIONOFYOUFIGHTINGASUPERVAMPANDBELLAWASOHGODBELLAWHEREISSHE?"

"Alice, calm down were fine." I told Alice everything that I know so far. And she begged me for a while to let her come but I told her no. I hung up with her just after I heard the shower turn off.

"Bella, Angeline told me to g-" I swung open the door thinking she was still in the bathroom. Instead, standing in front of me was Bella the towel JUST covered enough to leave a little to the imagination. I just stood there in awe. She was truly a goddess. Water, beading off her porcelain skin. I wanted her so bad. My Bella, the love of my life; it was cruel that she didn't remember me. She didn't know how much I loved her. How much I longed for her touch, her kiss, her everything.


	28. I Rather Not Remember

**A/N: okay well here is the chapter. i was going to write another one, but i had decided to start a new fan fiction. but this is tthe one most have you been waiting fore. some interaction betweeen Bella and edward!**

**BY THE WAY! i wont be home all day tomorrow so no update on saturday. i have drivers course then im sleeping over at a friends since her dads going out to a party**

**BUT on sunday i will try to update. TRY REALLY HARD i feel bad not updating...**

* * *

BPOV

After I was able to calm the embarrassment that had just befallen on me I peaked back out into the room. It was empty with clothes draped on the bed. Quickly I dressed and then decided to go out side.

I stepped out to see Angeline and Zaden on opposite ends of the couch watching TV. I didn't see Edward so I stepped out from behind the door.

"Bella?" Angeline asked never pulling her vision from the TV.

"Yea?" I replied walking to the side of the couch. She finally turned to look at me, and a clever smile dripped onto her face.

"Good, I see you're not half naked anymore." Zaden and Angeline started laughing as the front door swung open. Edward and Rory were on the other side. Edward looking and feeling embarrassed and Rory's mood was similar to that of his sisters.

"You know what! It's not my fault that YOUR bedroom door doesn't have a lock, and it is not MY fault that HE," I said pointing to Edward who just looked back at me sheepishly "decided to walk in on me that second." My face was blushing uncontrollably, which only made everyone else laugh more.

"We'll we better get going." Said Angeline standing up turning off whatever she was watching.

"Go where?" I asked curiously. The way that Edward and Zaden agreed and turned towards the door told me that they all knew what was going on.

"We all need to hunt Bella, and then we need to shop for clothes and food. Angeline said it would be safest for you to stay with her and we are not leaving you." Zaden stated.

"You are staying?" I asked dumbfounded. Edward's look of awkwardness faded and was replaced with certainty.

"Zaden and I are staying with you yes. We will not leave you Bella. I will not leave you." His face looked pained. I tried searching my memories for any reason why he looked so pained. I mean before, I was told he left me to protect me.

I soon gave up. I doubted that I would ever get my memory back.

The five of us walked out of what we thought was an apartment room. But it was just a regular house. Only that room was like an own individual suit. We all followed Rory who was trotting down the hall happily. When we got to the front door a scent hit me.

Rain and pine.

The smell was so appealing to me. I looked up at the sky and saw clouds swiftly being blown away; leaving nothing but the sweet scent of after rain.

"I can't believe it." Edward and Zaden gasped.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"We are back in Forks."

* * *

ZPOV

We were running through the forest. The forest I had run so many times before. I didn't realize till just now how much I missed home.

A strong scent initiated a burning in the back of my throat. I took off too a clearing to see a giant elk. My favorite. I rushed at it. I bared my teeth at the clueless animal when a sudden blur intercepted me.

Angeline had jumped on the creature; and with one swift sudden movement, the animal was limp. I watched her as she lapped up the blood. Her hair blowing around her face; sun dancing off her skin. She was truly beautiful. A breeze blew in my direction and I stiffened at the wonderful smell of raspberries and roses. The scent was more appealing then strawberries and freesias.

Angeline looked up; a trickle of blood was dripping off the corner of her mouth.

"You know, I saw it first." I said casually strolling over to her.

"Well I got to it first." She said standing slowly.

"You have a little," I pointed to the side of her mouth. She used her hand to try and wipe it away, but managed to smudge it more.

"Here." I laughed placing a hand on each side of her face. I used my thumb to rub away the smudge. I could feel the heat under my hands it was amazing. I felt myself swallow hard.

"Umm I- uh I-I smell another elk coming this way. You should get it." Angeline fidgeted as she pulled my hands away from her face. She turned and pointed in the direction the elk was.

"No, I will just have some of yours."

"But I drained it already." She said confused as she turned back to me.

"Not all of it…" I said shyly. Her face grew more confused and I grinned. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me; looping my other arm around her neck I pulled her into me.

I gently placed my lips against hers. I could hear her heart stop for a second then speed up immensely. I could feel her heat from her cheeks radiating onto my face. I pulled apart and she was shocked. Her eyes wide with a what-the-heck-just-happened-someone-pinch-me-I-must-be-dreaming type look.

"Yes, very tasty."

* * *

EPOV

I had finished my hunt and was walking back to where we were supposed to meet when we were done. Rory, Angeline and Zaden were all there. Angeline looked embarrassed, and Zaden had a look on his face that resembled a little kid who tried to steal a cookie before dinner and got caught.

"Where's Bella?" Rory said happily. He really didn't act his age.

"She hasn't been back yet?" I asked where could she be?

"We should go look for her." Zaden offered. "We could split up into groups of two's." Zaden peeked at Angeline whose eyes grew wide and her face flushed.

"No I'll look for her, your guys go home and when I find her I will bring her back."

"Okay!" Angeline shouted a little too eagerly as she took off in the direction of home.

I ran through the forest looking for her until I reached the river. I walked slowly along it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint glow coming through the bushes. I headed towards the glow to a Meadow, our meadow. And there, dead and center was Bella. She was lying on her back, hands folded across her stomach. She looked peaceful. The sun shone off her skin. She glowed with such beauty and serenity. If I had been a human I was sure that my heart would have stopped. If looks could kill that would have been the most heavenly way to go.

"Bella," I gasped. She shot up and looked at me. Shocked for a moment but then calmed. She patted the ground beside her and I had to desperately fight the urge to sprint over. I forced myself to walk calmly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked as she leaned back on her arms closing her eyes to soak up some more sun.

"Bella, how- how did you know to come here?" she opened her eyes as her brow creased with thought.

"I didn't. I was done hunting so I just ran. My feet led me here. The beauty of everything was just so amazing I stayed. This place makes me feel-"

"What? Feel what?" She breathed in and closed her eyes as if the answers were written behind her eyelids.

"Happiness, sadness, joy, love."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she answered, not opening her eyes

"Please, you have to. You have to remember Bella" I managed to say

"What if I don't want to remember?" she said somewhat defensively sitting up and looking at the grass in front of her. "I mean, from what I know, my life sucked. Zaden told me that my father was murdered, the person I supposedly loved left telling me he didn't want me; I mean what is the real point of remembering. All I will remember is pain." That was like a slap in the face. She was right. I want her to remember me but I wasn't thinking about her. All that would give her is pain.

I stood up and headed off out of the meadow when I felt two warm tiny hands encircling my wrist. I didn't look at her I couldn't.

"But Edward," she didn't speak until I looked at her. Her face was a beautiful shade of pink as she looked down at her feet. Her eyes darting from side to side like she was trying to find words.

"I- I want to forget, I want to leave everything that's in the past in the past. If I happen to remember someday, well oh well. Right now I would much rather create-new memories. New memories with- w-with you." I stared at her. My brain was slowly registering what she had just said. All I could do is stare. She looked up at me confused. Tears started to brim her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward, say something please! Look I'm sorry it's j-" without really thinking I grabbed her head and pushed my lips to hers hard. I missed this so much. I felt her jerk back suddenly so I reluctantly released her. I could tell she was startled. She just stared wide-eyed at me.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Uh, lets get back; everyone else is waiting for us." I turned back around but Bella yanked me back with more force then I would have expected.

Her arms flung themselves around my neck and her hand found it's old home in my hair. I let my arms snake around her waist. At first the kisses were chaste like they always have been. I had forgotten that I don't have to control my self anymore.

"Bella," I whispered against her lips. Her lips moved against mine opening slightly, and then wider. Longing waved through us as the kiss continued to deepen. I lifted Bella and carried her to the spot we were in before and sat her on the ground. She slowly leaned back pulling me with her.

I was on top of her as her hands traveled from my hair down my neck. I shuddered at her sensational touch and she giggled under my lips.

She flipped us over so she was lying on my stomach, and pried her lips from mine. She kissed a trail from my jaw line down my neck to my exposed collarbone. My breathing picked up as I felt my skin prickle under her touch. She stopped slowly and then laid her head on my chest.

I ran my hands through her hair, and caressed her cheek. The bruise had faded to a greenish yellow color. Bella broke the silence.

"I miss you."

"Huh?" I asked surprised

"I feel like I miss you, miss kissing you, laying like this; but as far as I know this is the first time. Yet things seem familiar. Things seem right."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"We've been in this spot quite a few times Bella; like this, you in my arms. This is _Our_ Meadow."

"_Our_ meadow… I like that."

* * *

BPOV

This was a first for me. I mean I barley new Edward. Well, in a sense. My mind kept telling me that this shouldn't be happening; but my heart wouldn't let me stop. And frankly I didn't want to. Lying in his arms was like heaven. I wanted to stay like that for all of eternity.

We walked back to the house hand in hand. He rubbed circular patterns into mine the whole walk. Yes we walked, slower then a human I might add.

"Hey, you asked me this morning if I could make time for you today."

"Oh, right. Well I wanted to take you to forks to see the meadow, little did I know we were already there."

"Oh."

We reached the house and walked through the front door.

"Okay it's just us four, Rory doesn't want to come, umm but before I forget; we have a guest room, and the suit Bella was in so…"

"Bella, can I stay with you?" Edward asked. Anyone in their right mind would reject that, but he was smoldering his eyes.

"That's cheating."

"But is it working?"

"…Yea…"

"Good."

"Where is the guest room?" Zaden asked stepping towards Angeline to look down at her. She gulped and I could feel her stomach fluttering. She was blushing, and her feeling made me blush too.

"Uh it's across from, m-my room." She stuttered. If I hadn't been feeling like her I would have been laughing at her expression. especially when Zaden replied,

"Perfect."


	29. Inside My Head

**A/N: OKAY! first of all SOOOOO SORRY for the short chapter, but i've been having a bad day and havent been in the writing mood, but i HAD to do one cause i didn't write sta or sunday and IM SO SORRY FOR THAT but yes i will get back in the groove!**

* * *

ANGELINEPOV

We arrived at the mall. Zaden and Bella used their power to hide our shimmer from the minds of humans whenever we passed by a window.

Since Zaden and mine's kiss, I hadn't been able to look him in the eye. I knew that he could tell because worry was plastered on his face. I wanted to tell him that everything was fine but I couldn't get out of my shy shell in order to do so. Bella kept blushing, but then her blush would be washed away with sadness and fear.

"Umm why don't we uh, we uh- split u-up. Me and," gulp "Zaden, and Bella and Edward." Bella looked like she had enough trouble coping with the emotions of the humans, but I could only imagine how she feels with Zadens and mine. Besides maybe I'd be able to try to talk to him.

Zaden and I walked off in our own direction silently.

"Uh, so what do you need?" Zaden asked breaking the silence.

"I don't need anything. I live here, you, Bella and Edward need things."

We must have passed every store I thought he would go in. Surprisingly he walked right into Wal-Mart.

I followed him over to the men's section while he shuffled through a bunch of t-shirts and sweaters.

"What?" he asked peeking at me from the corner of his eye. I just realized I had been staring at him.

"U-uh I just never would have thought Wal-Mart," I managed to say. He gave me a smile that grew when he saw my blush.

"Why spend $25 dollars a shirt when you can get more for less. Now jeans on the other hand… What do you think?" he held up a white muscle shirt with a blue short-sleeved button up on top, and a red muscle shirt with a black one. He alternated them in front of himself, raising an eyebrow waiting my response.

"I think I will have to see them on you." I said without thinking. His eyes widened slightly and a devilish smile overcame his beautiful face.

"Well let's go then." He held out his arm for me to loop mine in his before dragging me off to the change rooms.

"How does it look?" he asked stepping out of the bathroom. He wore the blue one first. I shook my head in a silent gesture of approval. He walked back in and within seconds he came out again.

He looked radiant. The red looked beautiful on his skin, and with the black. He was the definition of all things appealing. I stared incredulously at him. My eyes were scanning every inch of him. The muscle shirt clung tightly to him showing off his amazing torso. Laughter broke me out of my trance. I looked into Zaden's eyes. His face held a cocky grin as he strode back into the dressing room.

"This one it is then."

I turned around blushing.

"Snap out of it Angel!" I slapped my cheeks a few times when something caught my eye. I walked a few feet away to a rack in the petite section. A beautiful sundress was hanging on a rack. It was red with black roses all over.

"That would look amazing on you," the breath of every word lingered on my neck. I turned around to see Zaden just walking out of the change room.

"Wow, that would look amazing on you!" Zaden took my hand and pulled me towards the changing room thrusting me inside.

I could have sworn…

I pushed the idea away before my imagination ran wild. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on the dress. It was baby-doll style around the breast, and flowed down to just above my knees. I twirled around to see myself in the mirror.

"I told you, it looks marvellous." I was certain now. I threw open the door and ran to Zaden.

"I told you! It looks-"

I grabbed his wrist never stopping and just pulled him along behind me. He kept asking me what was wrong what happened but I just rushed out of the store. Alarms sounded and I started sprinting.

There is no way he could have found us. It's impossible isn't it? Maybe if he teamed up with Christian it would be more plausible, but I KNOW he would never, not with what Christian and Victoria were planning on doing with me.

I could almost hear his laughter. It can't be. He disappeared. He said he wouldn't come back for me. I have to run, I have to save Zaden. I know one thing for sure, if Ambry finds out us, my feelings, he will kill him.

* * *

**A/N: i wasnt going to have another character but it just happend that way. i got the idea and ran with it BUT IT IS interesting**


	30. Freefalling Into Hell

**A/N: IM SORRY!! i had a writers block for the past few days cause of anger issues. but finally this chapter is done! this is the fourth copie i kept writing it then i delete it all and re write it so i hope you all like it. i hope your not getting tired of it seemingly comming to an end and then POW new plot twists. i just cant let this story go its my baby!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**i dont own twilight or its original charachters i just own the sharps, victorias clan, Angeline, Rory, and Ambry**

* * *

BPOV

I sat across the table from Edward. He sat gracefully with his hands under his chin. Watching me intently. I shoved a potato in my mouth and then met his stare. Instantly my cheeks flushed.

"It's really awkward having you watch me eat you know." I said taking a gulp of water.

"Well you are just going to have to suck it up because I haven't done this in a very long time and I miss it."

"You miss watching me eat?" I asked putting down my fork. That was the strangest thing I hade ever heard "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Edward smiled his crooked grin and my heart skipped a beat.

"I missed watching you eat, I missed watching you sleep, watching you fall, hearing your voice, seeing your smile, holding your hand, kissing your lips, taking in your scent; I even miss all those things while I witness them. Your like a drug to me Isabella, my exact brand of heroin."

"Falling? An addiction?" Though these are strange things to be attracted to me by, and of comparing me to, I was over whelmed with a sense of happiness. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"I miss having you wake up in my arms, I miss holding you, I mi-"

"Wait waking up?" My eyes were as big as saucers and I could feel Edward's amusement as his head perked up.

A devilish smile graced itself on his lips. He was about to say something when His face froze.

"We have to go. Now!" he jumped up chucking down some bills on the table and yanked me out of the restaurant.

"Edward! What's going on?" we were running through the forest now. I never moved so fast. Edward was dragging me through the bush back to our house we hit a clearing and I saw it; a beautiful mansion. I managed to escape from his grasp causing him to stop right in his tracks.

"Bella we have to-" I was already making my way up the porch steps I swung open the door into the most beautifully decorated house I have ever seen. It didn't look deserted, but it looked like no one was home.

"Bella?" I didn't turn around I just walked up the stairs. This place felt so familiar, my feet knew exactly where I was going. I reached the end of the fall and placed my hand on the doorknob. It creaked to an open. I stepped inside and then it hit me.

* * *

ZPOV

"Angeline, what happened back there?" we just got home. I shut the door and walked over to the couch sitting by Angeline. She was staring straight at the floor. Her eyes were filled with confusion and worry.

"Angeline, talk to me." I took her head in my hands pulling her face to meet mine. I wanted to kiss away whatever was making her uneasy but she was making it difficult.

She pushed harshly out of my embrace.

"I'm sorry but I can't lie to you anymore."

"What?" Angeline stood up and walked over to the window. She never looked at me; not even a glance.

"Your over Bella yea? Obviously, even though I know you only felt for me because the resemblance, but I can't lie. This was part of my job of keeping Bella safe nothing more. I can't pretend to like you anymore."

"What?" I couldn't even wrap my mind around the fact that she thought my feelings for her were just because of her resemblance to Bella; let alone all this, "I don't understand."

"Me and Ambry's plan was to keep Bella safe that's it. I'm sorry for playing with you, but I was bored and Ambry has been gone for a long time."

"Wait who is Ambry?" I took a step closer to her, hopping I would attract her gaze but it didn't.

"He; is my boyfriend."

* * *

BPOV

The smell, the sight, it all triggered something. I crumpled over onto my knees as my brain felt like it was swelling. I screamed. The pain was far worse then when I learned a gift. And it wasn't just the pain of the mind, but my heart was aching too.

"_Billy what happened to my father?" I cried, the tears flowing once again. Something caught my arms before I could move any further and I was pulled back into Edward's chest, his arms were wrapped around me over my arms. I looked up at him with confusion and glanced over to Zaden who had a furious expression. Why I didn't know._

"_They did Bella!" shouted Billy "Them and their kind!" I looked back at Billy, bewilderment written all over my face._

"_It wasn't us and you know it!" Adrian said stepping forward. I looked at him in shock. He knew what happened. Of course he did. He saw it before the phone rang._

"_What makes you any better then them huh? Bella come with us your not safe here." Said Jacob looking at me pleadingly._

"_And your any safer?" said Zaden stepping in-between Jacob and I. I felt a shiver through my body as I felt the cold of Edward's chest and the cold of Zaden's back radiate around me._

"_Better then a leech!"_

"_WILL SOME BODY TELL MY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CHARLIE?" a familiar scream shot out causing everyone to go into silence. It startled me a little when I realized the scream was mine. Billy was the first to speak._

"_We were ice fishing and those things attacked us! They bit Charlie before we got away." A flicker of hope burst through me as I struggled free of Edwards grasp. I ran past Jacob and dropped down in front of Billy._

"_So he is a live? He's a vampire?" he wasn't dead, in a matter of speaking. Charlie hadn't deserted me he was still here just immortal. I remember Warren explain to me, who changed who in his family and how Carslie changed a family of his own. I was smiling inside. Until I heard five words that cause my world to shatter once again._

"_No, I killed him first."_

"Bella! Bella calm down!" I felt ice-cold wrap around me tightly I screamed and thrashed; it hurt oh it hurt so much!

"Kill me now! Please it hurts!"

"_Bella?" the voice asked. I didn't reply. My voice was caught all I could to was lay there in this persons arms. I felt save._

"_Bella?" the hint of panic in the voice caused me to snap out of my daze. I looked up to see two topaz eyes filled with worry and anger._

_I stared back at him unsure if I was awake or dreaming. Everything seemed so surreal. My father was attacked by a vampire then killed by the father of a Werewolf who had a pack of friends who are fighting with my friends who were also vampires and I was here in the arms of the most beautiful creature that ever set foot on this earth._

"_E-Edward…" I felt Edward sit underneath me as he positioned me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked one arm around my waist as the other held my head in the crook of his neck. For what seemed like hours we sat there, as uncontrollable tears flowed through me we just sat there Edward holding me tight rocking me slowly to a melodic tune that sounded just like a lullaby._

"Edward? Oh my god! What's going on?"

"I don't know what's happening help me! Bella, Bella please, please calm down!"

"_Charlie-" a squeak escaped as I choked back tears. "Charlie is d-dead mom."_

"_What?" my mother exclaimed shock flooded through the receiver as I dropped my head in my hands._

"_He went Ice fishing in Alaska over Spring Break. Billy told me what happened."_

"_Oh my God." she was crying almost hysterically into the phone for a few minutes until she collected her self enough to speak._

"_Phil and I will be there to get you in a few hours. Don't worry honey we will bring you home."_

"_No mom I don't want to go home."_

"_What?" her voice sounded almost angry now_

"_I like my school and my friend's. I don't want to leave. I have a friend's house that said I could stay with them as long as I wanted."_

"_No Bella this is ridiculous I'm going to bring you home."_

"_Mom, please; for me. I don't want to go. You know as well as I that I have never asked you for anything. With Phil's new career you will be traveling with him lots and I don't want to have to pack up and switch schools every time he has a new job. That's why I came to live with Ch-Charlie in the first place."_

_I waited in silence for about five minutes. The only reason I could tell Renee was still on the phone was I could hear her sobs in the background._

"_I- I will respect your decision. Pass the line to one of the parents I would like to speak with them." I turned around to find Lily to give her the phone but Carslie was already snatching the phone from me._

"_Hello Mrs. Swan? Hello my name is Dr. Carslie Cullen. Yes. Well there are two places she can stay. My wife and I have a home for her and also Warren and Dr. Lily Sharp have room as well. She will be under great supervision I can assure you. No you don't have to worry about a thing Mrs. Swan money is not a problem. I know you don't mean to impose- no, no don't worry we all love Bella and she is a joy to have around. Well if this is what she wants we would be happy to have her as long as she wants. I understand, yes, yes, thank you very much Mrs. Swan and I am terribly sorry about your loss. Yes Take care now. Good Bye." He handed the phone back to me covering the receiver and whispered something in my ear._

"_Mom? Yea I will be fine, I'm just a little emotionally drained is all." I looked at Carslie as I told my mother what he told me to say. "No they never found the body. No Charlie didn't want a funeral. Don't worry everything will be all right and so will I. Okay, I love you too. Bye."_

"CHARLIE!!" the pain my heart was throbbing

"Carslie, she's burning up!"

Carslie? I felt another pain in my head.

"_Dear, Dear Bella. What are we to do with you?" he whispered into my ear as he saw down beside me. His breath danced across my neck causing an involuntary shiver._

"_Build me a bubble and keep me in there for all of eternity." I joked. But when I said eternity he stiffened and moved slightly away._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Do- do you want this life." His voice held a slight tremble that made my heart ache._

"_I have for a while, I just never had a real reason to, I never asked."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why haven't I asked?"_

"_No why would you want this? Why would you want to live where you can't eat, you can't sleep. Years seem like days to us. You have to curb yourself from letting the monster inside of you control you because of your blood lust. You can't go out into the sun. Your damned to eternal darkness." Edward was up now, pacing as he rambled off his thoughts. His button up shirt was unbuttoned half way to reveal his sculpted chest. Sun shot through the trees and danced on his skin. Diamonds shone of him and I breathed in awe and desire. I have seen vampires in the sun; but none of them could measure up to how Magnificent and God like Edward looked as his skin glistened._

_I got up and walked over to him, a newfound confidence urged me to place my hand on his arm in a calming notion._

"_To be with the people I cared about most, to be with the people I love forever." Edward turned his Golden eyes were sad and bore into mine. Suddenly I was aware of the proximity between us. He inched his face slightly to mine, and when I didn't pull away, he inched closer._

"Edward!" I could feel the tears flooding my cheeks. The pain was still unbearable but I had stopped thrashing. I was being rocked in cool arms as I clung to Edward's shirt sobbing into his shoulder.

"Make it stop please!"

"_Bella," Edwards Sweet velvet voice flew through my ears. His breath danced through my senses; my legs to turn to jelly._

_He moved his face closer to mine. His eyes were hesitant at first, but when I didn't move away he closed the space between us._

_Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a short sweet kiss. His lips were so light on mine that if it wasn't for the icy tingle, I wouldn't have thought we were touching at all._

_I lifted my hands and placed them delicately on his chest and pushed slightly into the kiss._

_His hands slid down my shoulders to my hips where he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I slid my hands up the contours of his chest and laced my fingers in his bronze hair._

_I could feel my body flushing and growing warm. It contrasted greatly against his cold temperature. I pulled him closer deepening the kiss when I felt every fiber of his being tense and he pulled away abruptly._

_The second I opened my eyes he turned and stocked over to the other side of the meadow, a little faster then human speed; but not before I caught a glimpse of his coal black eyes._

_I looked down at my feet, as a tear slipped down my face. He looked so angry._

"Carslie why isn't it stopping?" Edwards voice seemed so panicked,

"_And you're any different? Jacob you are exactly like what you accuse them of being." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I felt Jacob slightly shake and he pushed me harder against the door; the handle was digging into my back and his grip tightened around my wrist._

"_I Am. Nothing. Like. Them." his eyes grew cold and dark as he continued to push me into the door. I could feel the truck move and I could hear the faint squeal of tires. I let out a quiet scream of pain as the handle sent a sharp pain crippling through my body._

"_That's enough dog!" I looked through my pain forced tears at blurry figures that I understood to be Tory, Skyler, Alice, Jasper and Emmet. The voice I recognized to be Skyler's_

"What's going on?!" I heard many voices swirling around me, way to many to comprehend; but they were all getting recognizable, and clearer as my screams and cried subsided into a whimper.

"_BELLA!" I heard a voice calling. Next thing I new I was slammed against a tree, a hand Pressing against my throat. I couldn't breath and I felt the blood being trapped at my head. I felt like my skull was about to burst. I clawed at the face of my attacker only to feel a sharp pain through my hand. I was sung around and my legs hit a tree. A sickening crack resulted and I let a sharp pain fill the air. I opened my tear filled eyes to see James._

"_You are going to die for what your bastard dog of a father did to my sister!" Dog? What was he talking- before I could finish my thoughts I was flying through the air. I opened my eyes to see a tree coming up fast. My head collided with a tree branch and I felt myself flip once and I landed hard on my back. I could feel a stone where I landed under the same place as my bruise and I hear the crunching of bones and new my ribs were broken. I could taste blood in my mouth, drowning me, so with all the strength I had, I flipped myself onto my stomach and let the blood drain._

_I looked forward to see my family desperately trying to get passed Victoria and Laurent. I was amazed; there were two of them and sixteen of us. Laurent had his hands out in front of him self he was holding back everyone but Zaden and Edward who were face to face with Victoria. Zaden was using his power to control Victoria's mind but it wasn't working and I could tell he was getting frustrated because when he started punching he kept missing her. Edward was trying desperately to get passed Victoria who just kept kicking him backwards. I coughed and felt blood rise in my mouth again. The smell was overcoming me and my head started to spin. Suddenl, my head was being pulled back by the hair. My neck bent a little bit further then it should have and it created a sharp pain down my spine. James was straddling me a leg on either side and he was crouched down so his lips were grazing my ear as he spoke._

"_Pay back's a bitch don't you think?" James spat, venom literally coating his every word._

The next memory sent shockwaves through me; I thought I was going to die allover again.

"_I have to go Bella, we all decided we were going to track her." I opened my mouth to protest, but I thought better of it. He would just get more upset._

"_When are you leaving."_

"_Soon."_

"_For how long?"_

"_I don't know Bella, could be a week could be a month, could be… y-years." My breathing sped up as I tried not to panic._

"_Well umm, I'll wait for you, you have to come back eventually right, I will wait."_

_Edward looked at me. The pain and torment in his eyes washed away now. All I saw was emptiness and cold._

"_Don't." his voice was flat and chilling._

"_What?"_

"_Don't wait Isabella. It's my fault you need protection. I'm not good for you Isabella and your no good for me."_

"_Ha, ha, very funny Edward." He just looked at me with sad eye's I felt a sharp pain in my heart, it took everything I had not to double over right there._

"_You're not kidding…"_

"_Bella, your just too breakable and I couldn't live with myself if anything h-"_

"_Then change m-"_

"_I would sooner die." His beautiful eyes turned to black. Not with hunger, but anger._

"_But if I was a vampire we could be together and you wouldn't have to worry about breaking me."_

"_I will not take away your soul!" he growled. The room shook slightly and I shut my eyes squeezing them tight to stop any more tears from coming._

_Edward's head jerked towards the door. He must have heard someone calling him._

"_Good bye Bella." I stayed in my spot silent until I heard the front door shut, and motors roar to life._

_A wave of pain flooded over me and I broke down crying._

"_Bella…" Zaden rushed to my side and pulled me onto his lap. And my world slowly passed into a world of darkness, nightmares, and faint whispers for God only knows how long._

* * *

ZPOV

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend, he left for a while and he's coming back."

"Angeline look at me!" I can't believe it; I can't believe what I was hearing. I took her face in my hands and pulled her face up to look me in the eye. As soon as I did, her eyes just shut hard.

"Look at me please!" I begged. She shook her head furiously. I couldn't help my self. I used my power. Her eyes opened and her gaze met mine. The emotion reflected in her eyes was not what I expected.

"Angeline, what's wrong what are you afraid of?" just then a large banging came from the front hall. My power loosened and Angeline darted out to the hallway.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

"Ambry calm down."

"I just saw him! The guy you were with. Don't lie to me!"

I turned the corner to see a tall man, about 6'2, a little taller then me. His hair was dirty blond and flipped at the bottom, and he was well built. What scared me were his eyes. They were red with a golden ring around the edges.

Before I could react he was hurtling himself at me. I crouch down and braced my self for the impact.

* * *

ANGELINEPOV

Ambry started rushing at Zaden. I cut in front of him and felt my self-flying backwards.

"Baby!" I was sprawled on the ground. Ambry had my shirt lifted up to reveal already black and blue ribs. I looked up at him awkwardly.

"Not what I wanted our make up kiss to be like but whatever." Ambry placed his mouth hard on mine. I could feel my broken ribs shifting back into place and the throbbing lessened. I looked to my left and saw Zaden staring at me. His eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Quickly I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around Ambry's neck deepening the kiss passed just healing. The next thing I heard was a loud slam of the front door.

I pulled apart from Ambry and stood slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came back. I was lonely without my pet."

"You said I was free! You said you weren't coming back! You disappeared leaving me with those monsters! You knew! You knew of their plans, you were even in on it! How dare you come back here! HOW DARE YOU AFTER ALL YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH I-"

The punch was hard. I could feel my jaw breaking, the blood accumulated into my mouth as I coughed. My jaw hug limply as my tears soaked my cheeks. Ambry grabbed my hair and pulled me up slamming me against a wall. His lips pressed to mine hard and I screamed under his mouth. The pain he had exerted on my broken jaw was excruciating even while it was healing.

"You know me Angel, I don't like sharing, and with Victoria I had to. But now that you have freed yourself, I won't let others touch my things!" he roared into my face sending shutters rippling through my body.

"AMBRY LET HER GO!" I opened my eyes to see Rory. He flew down the stairs. Ambry released me and then pushed Rory backwards into the banister.

"RORY TELEPORT NOW!" I pleaded through my tears. Rory stood his ground and took another blow. "RORY!" Rory stumbled to the ground with Ambry hovering above him. His face was red and bloody. "RORY GO GET THE OTHERS!" Rory nodded just before he got another punch causing his nose to bleed. And then he was gone.

"Other's huh? Well, we can't have that now can we."

"What do you want?" I shouted as I let my knees buckle under me. My shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"I was in the neighborhood and I could see him calling your name. Then I saw the dress you were holding. Then when you tried it on, I couldn't remember you looking any sexier. Naturally, I wanted my play thing; but in order for me to have you I think I have to get rid of that guy you were with."

"No Ambry! He's nobody!"

"Do you swear?" Ambry knelt down in front of me tilting my chin upwards

"I swear, he was just a tag along. He was with the other girl Victoria wanted who was like me that's all."

"Well they are not your problem anymore."

And with that Ambry scooped me up and we took off running.

* * *

EPOV

Bella let out one last blood-curdling scream before she went limp in my arms. Carslie instructed me to lay her in bed and then come downstairs we needed to talk. I brought Bella to the couch and covered her with a blanket. She was shivering like crazy but a sheet of cold sweat covered her porcelain skin. I kissed her gently before reluctantly leaving her.

I went down the stairs of my home and into the front room where everyone was. All of the sharps, and all of the Cullen's; except for Zaden that is.

I was quickly bombarded with hugs from the women, and friendly punches by the guys.

"What were you and Bella doing here?"

"Surprisingly enough this is where Angeline lives. Bella and I were out getting her some food when I heard, so I ran with her but she saw the house and stormed in and up to my room."

"Heard what?" I turned at the voice I looked in the doorway to see Zaden.

"Christian. It seems that he was watching them incase we went to them, but he saw a road sign saying welcome to forks and then he couldn't see them anymore. He knows were here and he's close. We have to get out of here with Bella and Angeline."

"Forget it Angeline is fine her boyfriend came." When Zaden said the word boyfriend, pain crumpled through his face. "But your right, we have to get Bella out of here. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs passed out. Either a million vampires used their power on her and she had to learn them all at once, or she got her memories back." Zaden's face softened as I followed him upstairs.

Bella laid there unmoving and barley breathing still in a cold sweat. I pushed some hair out of her face and stroked her cheek gently as Zaden stared out the window.

"Where are we going to go? Without Angeline, Christian can find us no matter what."

"Then we will have to stay and fight him. All of us."

I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted by s shriek from downstairs. Zaden and I ran to the source to see Rory doubled over on the floor; red tinted venom pouring from his wounds.

"Zaden, you have to help my sister, you have to save Angeline!"

* * *

**A/N: I AM NOW ON SPRING BREAK! so i will be trying to write alot more. everyday and more then one chapter hopefully! hope you all enjoyed the chapter i was going to write the next one tonight but im really tired. **

**BY THE WAY EXPECT A NEW STORY!!!!!!! like soon, i wont update it as much as this one untill this ones over, but the chapters will be huge.**


	31. Ambry

**A/N: Here it is. next chapter i will do tomorrow, this one was just for explaioning embry and then yes you guessed it another plot twist. :D**

**hope you enjoy it even though its not super long...**

* * *

ZPOV

"What the hell- who did this to you? What are you talking about?" I was slightly annoyed. Christian was on his way to get Bella, the girl I had fallen for had a boyfriend already, and once again I was left lonely. "She's with her boyfriend Ambry she doesn't need me."

"HE"S NOT HER BOYFRIEND! HE'S A MONSTER PLEASE!!!" Rory's body was shaking with dry sobs. Raina rushed over and pulled him into a hug. I walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Tell me what's going on, what happened."

"I only know what Angel showed me. It was right after she was changed. There was another in Victoria's coven other then Laurent, Tomas and Oliver. He was, out of control in a sense, and he, was Ambry.

Angeline sat quietly on the couch in the loft. Laurent and Tomas went with Victoria somewhere so Oliver stayed behind to keep her company.

* * *

"_I'm hungry." Angeline said as she stood from the couch. Oliver looked up at her curiously with a very strange look on his face. He stepped up to her, just inches away from her face and growled playfully_

"_For humans, or me?" Oliver growled. Angeline lifted her hand and made a slapping notion in the air. A book flew off the shelf and smacked Oliver in the back of the head._

"_Keep it in your pant's, I want a sandwich." She tugged open the fridge door and took out a piece of processed cheese, a jar of pickles, and ham. She made a sandwich and ate it. Then she moved on to the jar of pickles. She was leaning on the island flipping through a magazine and eating a pickle when the front door opened._

"_I am so glad you came back. We could have used you with our newest member."_

_Angeline's head perked up as Victoria entered with Laurent and Tom in toe. The last to enter was a beautiful man, about twenty. He had dirty blond hair that flipped at the bottom and the front was flipped over to the side. His eyes were red with golden edges. He was well built and tall. _

_As soon as he entered, Angeline was captured by his smile that faded when his gaze met hers. Angeline swallowed hard on the pickle and then started to blush slightly._

"_What's a human doing here?" Ambry asked. His voice sounded strong and stubborn, but his gaze never left hers._

"_She's special though Ambry, she is half vampire!" As Laurent jabbered on about the night of the change, Ambry walked over to Angeline and traced her jaw with is finger._

"_Special she is." He smiled as he dragged his hand down her neck._

* * *

"_Ambry, come on!" Angeline was running, Ambry trudging behind her. They stopped by a beach. The moon was shining over the rippling water. Angeline plopped herself down on the beach pulling Ambry down with her._

"_We will live in a beach house. The forest as our back yard. Eternity to live as we wish, just you and me." Ambry said. Angeline looked at him suddenly._

"_What?" she turned herself so she was sitting on her knees in front of him._

" _Your mine Angeline. Mine forever, and one of these days you and I will leave them. We will start a new coven all our own."_

_Angeline was beaming with light. She didn't love Ambry, but he was the closest thing she had and he treated her with nothing but love and devotion, even though he was extremely possessive she didn't mind. With him, she felt like she belonged. _

_Ambry got on his knees and kissed Angeline passionately. She locked her hands around his neck as he pushed her back onto the sand. He was lying on top of her; His hands moving up the back of her shirt. She pulled away from the kiss to look in his eyes._

"_You would leave Victoria for me? She saved you, you are indebted to her can you really just leave?"_

"_She would let us if I asked her to. I would never go against her wishes but if it was for us I might muster some confidence."_

_Angeline smiled and traced his red and gold eyes._

"_You never told me, how are they this color?"_

"_Before I met you I was in Denali staying with a coven that ate off animals. When you do that it gives you gold eyes. But I also couldn't shake my habit of eating humans so I-"_

"_Teach me! I hate eating off of humans, it makes me feel horrible since I'm sill half, please Ambry!"_

"_One day my pet."_

_Angeline giggled under him._

"_Why do you always call me your pet?"_

"_Because you are my pet, I will always be the only one taking care of you, the only one aloud to play with you. You are only mine."_

_

* * *

Two weeks had passed when Laurent carried a limp body into the loft. Ambry, Tomas and Oliver were out hunting and only Victoria and Angeline were home. _

"_He's here!" Victoria shouted when Laurent walked through the door. He put the body down on the couch._

"_What the- you turned another one?" Angeline exclaimed standing up. _

"_No, our good friend his father changed him by accident. Victoria, let's talk."_

"_Yes Laurent, is James here? He would want to know as well."_

"_Yes he is at the warehouse."_

"_Angeline, watch him. His name's Christian. Make sure he is especially comfortable." Angeline nodded and then grabbed a wet cloth as Victoria and Laurent left. Christian was cringing with pain. She sat him up so that she could sit with his head on her lap. He smoothed his hair to the side to put the cloth on his forehead. _

_She could hear it; his heart was slowing. Christian let out a cry of pain and grabbed her hand. She was startled and when she tried to pull away she realized she couldn't. She was shocked that he was that strong already. But if his father was a vampire he should be. She was so confused on this whole thing. She would have to ask about this when Victoria came back._

"_ANGELINE WHO IS-" Ambry stormed into the room and stopped staring at the figure in her lap holding her hand _

"_Ambry no!" He turned and stormed out of the loft. She broke free from Christian and ran after Ambry_

"_Ambry wait!" she caught up to him and he turned pinning her in the air on the wall by her throat. He didn't release her as she struggled, kicked, and her lips turned blue._

"_WHO THE HELL WAS THAT HUH? YOUR MINE I WON'T SHARE YOU!" Ambry punched Angeline in the face. Her nose let out a sickening crack as blood oozed down her face._

"_Ambry please," He kicked her and she fell to the ground. Again and again he kicked her, until she was choking on her own blood. Then he pulled her up and kissed he long and hard on the lips. All of the brokenness of her body was being pulled back into place and the bleeding stopped._

"_Baby, I'm sorry, but I rather have you dead then let someone else touch you. Your going to pay for letting him touch you."_

_

* * *

Day after day Ambry would beat her till she was almost dead from the pain, then he would kiss her all better just to do it all over the next day. _

_Christian's change was final a week ago and he had left soon after that with Laurent, Tomas, and Oliver to meet James._

"_Ambry let's go." Angeline was to stay home while they all met with James. Angeline never had seen him, she figured that he was the head of the coven but she couldn't understand why he was never around. _

_For the week that everyone was gone, she talked herself into not running away then. Just sticking it out. Ambry was just angry with her. She would be too I guess if she saw someone she loved on the couch with some other girl. _

'_This too shall pass." She kept telling herself._

"_AMBRY your back!" She ran up to hug him. She winced involuntarily waiting for her hello beating but it never came. He just pushed her away and walked into his room and started packing everything._

"_Are we leaving? Are we leaving like you promised?" She was smiling big. He wasn't mad at her anymore; he was taking her away from here._

"_We aren't doing anything. I'm leaving alone."_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me. I am leaving you're free. I won't come back. I promise you I won't. I don't like to share my things."_

"_Ambry, NOTHING HAPPENED! I swear Ambry I was just watching him for Victoria during the change that's all!"_

_He started laughing she shuddered at the sound of his laugh. It sounded evil._

"_If I stay I will HAVE to share, regardless; and I can't kill him, if it was anyone but him I would have them dead in a second."_

"_What? No Ambry wait let's talk about this Ambry!" _

_With that Ambry was gone. Leaving nothing behind. Angeline sunk on the bed until she heard a knock on the door._

"_Hello Angeline." Victoria bounded into the room. "That quick huh? Well that's good, the plan can go on quicker then I guess."_

"_What?"_

"_Ambry left cause I asked him to. You can't be Ambry's. James has decided. You're Christians now. His main power is he can mate as long as it's with a human; since you're half human. The offspring should also be half or all vampire."_

"_SCREW JAMES! I'm NOT GOING TO BE A MACHINE TO BUILD HIS COVEN!" Victoria backhanded Angeline so hard she flew back shattering the window with her head._

"_You will do what is expected of you and that's final."_

* * *

I paced around the room. By the time Rory finished he was all healed. 

"I made a huge fucking mistake." I put my head in my hands and tried to think of what to do.

"Rory, teleport me to them now!"

"If it were that simple I wouldn't have wasted time explaining everything to you. I can only teleport to where I know the place. They could be anywhere."

"How are we supposed to find them?" Edward asked. Tory and Alice took in a deep breath at the same time. All of our heads whipped to look at them. They were both having a vision. After they snapped out of it Edward was the first to break the silence

* * *

EPOV 

Alice and Tory were having a vision. I waited eagerly for what they were seeing and when they came too their visions were the exact same.

_"Well, this will shut her up at least." _

_said a tall blonde man with red and gold eyes. In his arms, he held a limp, beautiful being. _

_My Bella._

"Please, no!" I turned and before I could take my first running leap up the stairs I heard shattering glass coming from my bedroom where Bella was still unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: OOO CLIFFIE! next update tomorrow hope this chapter was okay**


	32. Safe?

**A/N: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**i do own, Tomas, Oliver, Ambry, Angeline, Rory, and all of the sharps,**

**Okay so here is this chapter i hope you like it i know i do, next chapter should be the BIG battle and some one is going to die... and it's not just the bad guys... DUN DUN DUN thats all ill tell you you will just have to wait for the next chapter**

* * *

EPOV

Alice and Tory were having a vision. I waited eagerly for what they were seeing and when they came too their visions were the exact same.

"_Well, this will shut her up at least." _

_Said a tall blonde man with red and gold eyes. In his arms, he held a limp, beautiful being. _

_My Bella._

"Please, no!" I turned and before I could take my first running leap up the stairs I heard shattering glass coming from my bedroom where Bella was still unconscious.

I took off up the stairs faster then was imaginable just to see a tall blonde figure jump from the window; Bella's beautiful brown locks were cascading over his shoulder.

Without thinking I sprung out of the window following them. Even before my feet touched the ground I was running. I could see them. The Man looked back and gave me an evil smile and took off faster. I was running my hardest until I could see them anymore. That's when I felt a tiny cold hand wrap around my arm. It didn't pull strongly at me but enough to make me stop.

My knees buckled and I fell to the forest floor, wrapped in Alice's arms.

I dry sobbed into her shoulder. "It's my fault. I should have gotten there quicker, I shouldn't have left her side at all!"

"It's not your fault! Edward look at me." I shook my head and pulled away from here running back to the house with Alice calling behind me.

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat coughed up." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to see Christian, Victoria, and the rest of her coven.

"Where oh where could Angel and little Isabella be?" Christian mocked stepping closer to me. If I had any will that I didn't deserve to be beaten to death for letting Isabella be captured I would have fought, instead I stood there numbly until Laurent muttered a few words that brought a whole new meaning to the word hope.

"We still couldn't see you so we know Angeline is close."

"I don't know, Bella isn't even here." I said crouching slightly as the coven circled me.

"I seriously doubt that you would leave her somewhere without you Edward, oh wait, you did once. Tisk Tisk Tisk, she was quite hurt when you told her not to wait for you. You must have broken her poor little barely beating heart." I growled, that was a low blow and they knew it. It took all the control I could possibly have not to pounce just then. I swallowed hard and then spoke next.

"I don't know where either of them are, they were both taken." That made them freeze. Victoria rushed at me pushing me back.

"By who!" she demanded as she had a death grip on my throat.

"Ambry, he's one of yours right?" the next thing that happened was something I didn't expect. Fear. All I could see was fear in her blood red eyes. She let go of me ad walked over to Christian

"Finish him."

* * *

BPOV

I woke up but because of the strong wind whipping at my face I didn't open my eyes. I felt two cold strong arms holding me as we ran. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. God Edward knows I hate running when he's carrying me. I wrapped my hands around him and waited for the ride to stop. Usually burring my face in his neck would make me feel a little safe. It didn't this time. I just felt more afraid and filled with anxiety; then it hit me, the flash backs from the night before. Edward leaving.

"Edward put me down! Put me down right now you jerk!" I screamed and squirmed in his grasp. Slowly I felt the wind stop and I was being placed on my feet. With my eyes closed I still beat on the stone chest.

"You left me! Don't touch me!" I screamed as hands encircled my wrists. I looked up too see no Edward, just a random face close to mine.

"Your very intriguing. I think I'm going to like my new toy." I was too shocked I thought it was Edward. What the hell happened that now I was with some strange… Vampire…

Before I could run or scream or even process what was going on I was being picked up and run with again. I could see a cottage in the distance. I had a strange feeling that that place was the last I was ever going to see.

"Ambry you ass unlock this do-" I heard a voice scream from inside. The man who was holding me unlocked the door and chucked me inside. I hit something hard.

"What th- ouch. Oh my God Bella!" I opened my eyes only to be cradled in Angeline's arms.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I already told you pet, I got a new toy!" the guy Ambry said with an evil grin on his face. Angeline shifted me off her lap and behind her. She stood and stepped to Ambry.

"No she isn't you won't touch her Ambry, you can only use me." Ambry let out a growl and the back of his hand collided with Angeline head. I heard a crack and he neck twisted. She fell motionless to the floor as I screamed out in horror. He had just killed her!

"You MONSTER!!!" I screamed holding Angeline in my arms. He ripped her away and kissed her hard on the lips. She was moving again pushing away from Ambry's embrace.

"You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do with my things."

"She," Angeline said pointing to me "Is not one of your things. I am. Not her."

"You were the one complaining that you had to get back to save her, instead I brought her here! Unless, you wanted to go back to see that boy!" the fury in his voice made me wince.

"No that's not it Ambry! Nothing's going on between us I don't love him and he doesn't love me he was just a pawn involved in protecting her!"

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE INLOVE WITH YOU? Your beautiful, spunky, you do what your told, your have a high threshold for pain." He pushed her hard against the wall "And no offence to Bella here, but I would prefer roses to freesia any day."

* * *

EPOV

Christian rushed at me a fist drawn back. I braced my self for a hit that never came.

Emmet, Jasper, Tory, Adrian, Rosalie, Autumn and Dusk all rushed into the clearing. All at once they lunged at Christian sending him to the ground.

"Go see Alice she's back at the house, she thinks she knows where Bella is." Raina said as she entered the clearing before joining the fight. I nodded and took off to the house.

"Alice?" I called flying through the door. Alice was sitting on the couch her eyes closed; she was having another vision. Zaden was fidgeting. Finally she came out of it and then I tapped into her mind to see what she saw.

Victoria's coven, including Christian were standing out side of a cottage, Ambry was perched in the doorway, crouched down, ready for a fight. Behind him you could see Bella in Angeline's arms. Blood allover Bella's face from already healed wounds. Bella was holding her head and screaming. She was getting another power.

Zaden and I turned to head out the door when our whole family was standing by the door.

"It's going to take all of us Edward."

I nodded and everyone followed Zaden and I out the door. We all took off. The cottage, we recognized as an old abandoned hunters cottage about 2/3 of a mile away. When the cottage and the coven were in sight, I heard Isabella's screams. I ran faster my fists swinging to hit anything that got in my way.

* * *

BPOV

"Let go your hurting me!" gasped Angeline as Ambry had her by the throat. Ambry just laughed and squeezed harder.

"LET HER GO!"

Ambry looked at me. I was full of rage and because of Jaspers power so was he. He went to hit me I put out my hand causing his to stop in mid swing. He looked at me as I smile triumphantly, a little to early too. He pushed harder and broke through. His fist hit my jaw giving me a mouth full of blood. I flew through the air and collided into the wall. A large prong was sticking out it was probably used to hold something at one point of time. I felt the piercing and searing pain shoot through my shoulder and down my arm. I looked down; the prong was about the size of a toonie in diameter and it was sticking out of my shoulder about a foot. My body hung sideways suspended by the spike.

Ambry stepped towards me and grabbed my throat sliding me forward I screamed as I felt the piece of metal scrape my bone. I could hear the sickening noise as I started to get dizzy from the tangy coppery smell of rust and salt like blood. He dropped me on the ground and startled my waist and kissed me hard. I felt relief in my shoulder, but the pain in my head quickly over powered it. I screamed out loud and it only made Ambry smile.

Angeline was by my side cradling me in her arms as Ambry opened the door.

"I think it's time you gave them back now Ambry." I heard a voice that had haunted my dreams since James attacked me, and then everything just went black.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up today...**

**Eekk... i think my story is almost at an end... that's sad, but i already have the first chapter of another twilight fan fiction so keep a look out for that one :D**


	33. Uncertain Requiem

**A/N: READ THE DAMN AUTHORS NOTE"S SO YOU DONT GET PISSED but major cliffie here guys dont worry NOT THE END YET**

* * *

ANGELINEPOV

I held Bella in my arms. She was unconscious, but shaking violently, I knew why too. Ambry's power to heal also came hand in hand with the power to kill. His venom, could not be used to change a human, it would kill them instantly. And if his venom got into a vampire, it would kill them slowly but painfully. Only he could cure it venom too. And now, as Bella convulsed, the power of healing, and the power of killing were fighting a battle to give her the power without killing her in the process.

"I think it's time you gave them back now Ambry." I looked up to see Victoria and the coven in the clearing. Ambry was in the doorway, standing strong waiting for the fight.

"You know you all don't stand a chance!" I could hear the smile on his lips. Sadly he was right.

I looked down at Bella when I heard it; the stopping of her heart.

"No Bella! Bella come on stay with me!" I shook her. I could hear it slowing. He body was growing cold and her face paler then blank paper. Her lips were turning blue.

There was only one thing I could think of trying. I don't know about Bella, but I wasn't going to let her go down unless she was going down swinging.

* * *

EPOV

"No Bella! Bella come on stay with me!" I froze and looked past Ambry Bella was lying limply in Angeline's arms, lips blue, white as snow.

"BELLA!" I took off forward only to be intercepted by Ambry

"Move!" I growled trying to sound as fierce as possible, but it came out as more of a plea.

"I don't think so they are mine." Ambry glowered over me, for once I felt powerless and weak. As soon as I heard it, rage flowed through me. the second I heard Isabella's heart about to stop, I lost it.

I lunged at Ambry, something he wasn't expecting. We tumbled to the ground. I bit down hard on Ambry's shoulder tearing the flesh from his bones. He let out a yelp and punched me swiftly in the head. I jumped at him again using my fingers to rip him to screads. I had him pinned on the ground as I ripped away at his chest. He howled and thrashed in pain. He managed to get an arm free and he yanked my head down so that he could bite my neck.

I felt it. The familiar burning from nearly a century ago. It was trying to take over my body, paralyzing it. There was no way in hell I was going to let it. I continued to tear away at him. He stopped struggling and just laughed; haunting, and chilling he laughed while I killed him.

All was quiet, but I wasn't paying attention. I staggered over to where My Bella and Angeline were. Angeline's eyes were closed as tears were flowing down her face, her mouth quickly and slightly moving. I collapsed beside them and pried Bella out of Angeline's hands, but she didn't seem to notice. I laid Bella on the ground. Using my arm as a pillow or her, I lay beside and pulled her cold body towards mine. I could still hear her heart slowing. It sounded like it was beating once ever ten seconds.

"Bella don't die, please don't die. I can't live without you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never should have left you. Not back then, and not today. Please come back. You're my everything. Without you I am nothing. Forgive me Isabella, forgive me for everything. I can't loose you Bella, please open your eyes, look at me please." I felt the burning slowly turn to darkness. Just then, before black oblivion consumed me, I realized that I was dying and I would never see my Isabella again.

* * *

ZPOV

Edward was running towards Ambry. I looked past and saw Bella and Angeline on the ground. I went to follow him but Christian stepped in the way.

"I don't think so mate. Your rather a bother yea? Plans for my two ladies over there all went to shit because of you. Now I'm going to make you pay!"

I used my power before he used his. I blocked out his powers so he wasn't as strong and couldn't stop me from making him weaker.

A snarl ripped through the forest as he pounce at me I hit the ground with him on top punching me violently; tearing me piece my piece. I roared with pain and kicked him off me. I stood quick and ran at him only to be sent flying through the air I hit a tree and a crack rang through the forest as it fell. He was controlling air. I forgot about that one. He delivered a kick into my stomach. When he went to kick me again I grabbed his leg and swung my self around to trip him. I ripped at him as he screamed in pain; I never stopped until silence came.

I looked at my family, torn and bloody, they managed to get rid of Victoria's coven. A fire was in the middle of the clearing. Skyler came over and dragged Christian into the blaze. I watched the fire until my ears heard something not far in the distance.

"Bella don't die, please don't die. I can't live without you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never should have left you. Not back then, and not today. Please come back. You're my everything. Without you I am nothing. Forgive me Isabella, forgive me for everything. I can't loose you Bella, please open your eyes, look at me please."

I dragged my feet over to Edward.

"I love y-" his voice trailed off as his head fell limply to the ground. Angeline opened her eyes and looked at me. Her emotions were unrecognizable. I pulled her into my Embrace as I stared down at my best friend, and my brother.

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!**

**i'm just going to watch a movie with my family and i wanted to leave you with a huge cliffy!**

**next chapter will be short, but full, and it WILL be up tonight so give me a few hours to watch the movie and then finish**


	34. The End, For Now

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!**

**READ A/N at the end for VERY important news.**

* * *

ANGELINEPOV

I walked through the black abyss that was Bella's mind. I had never done it before. I didn't think it would work, searching a persons mind for the lost soul inside. I wasn't even sure if using my power on her would cause her more pain or a quicker death. All I was sure of is I had to try. I needed to try.

Bella's mind was dark. Flashes went off here and there like silent thunderstorms. Wisps of fog hugged my ankles as I walked forward.

"Bella?" I called. I heard no answer. Another flash went off and I caught a glimpse of her. Bella was huddled into herself. Her knees were to her chest as she rocked herself slightly. Her hair was a mess and she looked like the undead. She was wearing a white nightgown that was tattered and dirty. Her brown eyes were black, not out of vampiric hunger, but out of loss and emptiness.

"Bella?" I asked quietly as I knelt beside her. She looked into my eyes for a minute then started back off into nothingness.

"Bella it's time you come back to us. Were all waiting for you."

"Is Edward waiting?" her voice was flat and void of emotion, but still filled with hope as she looked into my eyes.

"Yea he is. He is going crazy."

"You're a liar." She said plainly going back to her first posture.

"No Bella I'm not. Listen hard you can hear him. He's calling you back."

"He doesn't want me. He left me. He said he didn't want me. He said he didn't want me to wait for him." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying or having any emotion; steady streams were just dripping down her face.

"No Bella listen. Listen just try, trust me." Bella let out a breath and then stayed quiet. Edward's musical voice slowly buzzed through Bella's world.

"_Bella don't die, please don't die. I can't live without you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never should have left you. Not back then, and not today. Please come back. You're my everything. Without you I am nothing. Forgive me Isabella, forgive me for everything. I can't loose you Bella, please open your eyes, look at me please."_

"See? Do you hear him?"

"That's not what I want to hear." She said. Bella's world started to grow darker and darker

"Bella no come on don't give up. You love him!"

"Unrequited love is tiresome." She stated simply.

"Bella it's not unrequited He will tell you as long as you come back to him so come on fight Bella."

"Not until he say's it."

_I Love Y-_

The voice rang out loud echoing off of the shadows. Bella paused her rocking and looked up at me. a little light shining in her eyes.

"Bella, please Edwards dying you have to hurry!" All the emotion's I had thought Bella would have had during this conversation burst through the darkness slamming me back against the walls around her mind.

I awoke in Zaden's embrace. I just stared at him; unbelieving about what just happened. His eyes were not on me; they were on Edward and Bella. Everyone was standing around us. Some were sobbing, some looking like they wanted too.

Open your eyes. Come on Isabella open your eyes.

I could hear Bella's heart beat speeding up. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at Edwards face beside her. He was paler then usual. His dark circles around his eyes were way more prominent. His body was as cold as stone, but not hard like marble. Bella lifted her hand to trace Edward's features. His God like beauty was gone, but Bella looked at him like he was the same.

"I love you too." Bella whispered as she brought her lips to his.

* * *

BPOV

I kissed him; and as I did. I felt a force being pulled from me like I was loosing something. When I pulled back from Edward he looked different. The bruises were gone, and his skin was a lot darker.

I heard my family mumble something about a beat, but I wasn't listing. Tears were flowing uncontrollably as I lay in Edwards's arms. Something was different. I felt, warmth; and it wasn't my own. I sat up and looked down at my angel. I noticed that his chest was rising and falling. My heart started to beat faster. He was alive? I mean alive alive? I put my ear on his chest and sure enough there was a heartbeat.

"Edward?" I called shaking his shoulders. I slowly got to see something more beautiful then topaz.

Emeralds were staring back at me with confusion. A smile spread across my face.

"Edward?" I asked. His eyes were searching mine; it made me feel uneasy. I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Edward God Damn it answer me!" I slapped his arm hard and my sobs were abruptly stopped by the first word's I heard out of my angel's mouth.

"Ouch!"

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. Isabella Marie Swan had hurt me. I could feel the tingle through my arm where she slapped me. Everything was strange I couldn't hear Bella's heart; I could barely smell her scent. And I felt warmth. I felt myself panicking, I wasn't sure what was happening and that frightened me. Even more so when I realized the more panicked I got, the louder the thumping of a pulse in my ears got.

"Carslie?" I asked my voice quavering slightly. I never took my eyes of Bella.

"Edward I- I think your human."

* * *

Six months had passed since that day. The day I became a mortal. Everything was new to me. The fact that I needed human minutes was the hardest to get used to.

Bella and I were in our Meadow. It was still strange to me that I didn't see the diamonds that danced of my skin when the sun hit it.

"Say it again." I said to Bella who sat across from me cross-legged. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she smoldered her eyes

"Yes. I Isabella Marie Swan, Will Marry You Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" She smiled radiantly at me as she played with the ring I had just placed on her ring finger just minutes ago. I reached forward and pulled her to me. I placed my lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned back so she was on top of me snaking my arms around her waist.

Absentmindedly I opened my mouth slightly to deepen the kiss when Bella froze and then pushed her self off of me to walked to the other side of the meadow. Her eyes were dark. I knew she was fighting back the hunger. It was strange, she had not hunger for human blood whatsoever, but when it came to mine, she just said it was totally different. No rust, no salt and copper smell; I imagined that my blood was as appealing to her as hers was to me. Though I always knew it wasn't as hard for her to control herself as it was for me, I think she just liked to torture me.

"That is exactly why you should take back your punishment and change me back." I said trying to be smug. Bella just looked back and glared at me.

After my, 'de-transformation' Bella had decided that as for punishment for leaving her before; no matter how many times I apologized; she wasn't going to change me until she thought I was punished long enough.

Quite ironic though. I Edward Cullen, the person who saw myself as a monster, and wouldn't damn anybody to that immortal hell, wanted to be a vampire once again. I didn't care. I used to think that it was hell, but being without Bella is a million times worse. But she had decided that I would be turned a minimum of a year since that day and so far I had six months to go; then Bella and I, would finally have eternity, together.

* * *

...

* * *

A/N: **don't worry boys and girls, there WILL BEE A SEQUEL! just as soon as i figure out the story line for it. untill then, i will be working on a new story, summary and first chapter with preface will be up tomorrow! **

**Special thanks to everyone who took an interest in my first fanfiction Thank you to all of you and those that arnt on the list thank you too!**

BrokenSmilex3

CharissaCullen2010

Chelseasnightout

Dazzled by toppaz

Delliz

Diva Drive

DivineRosey

EDWARD IS A HOTTIE

EdWArdANthONyMAsEnCuLlEn2

Emo-anime-lover66

ForeverTwilight

Lalelis

Nikitiki

O r i g i n a l1

Oasys Arts

Twilight Fay

TwilightsVampyre

VintageLyre

You.made.me.faint

alanna2036

alias-freak47

astertisks

cc222

christine957

iceprincess141414

justadreamer1980

lisalisa1

lust of the vampire

m-claire

neutralaxis

novel-writer92

purpledunebuggy

starslaugh

stellie.


End file.
